Amaranthine
by Hazel Rayne 008
Summary: Reina graduated from the academy and assigned to Squad Nine. When she meets Shuhei for the first time she feels instantly drawn to him. A bond begins to form when they start to train together; but when a secret is revealed about her birth, she starts to distance herself from everyone. Will Shuhei be able to get through to her or will someone else? Shuhei/OC Izuru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**XxXx I decided to try a story in the first person POV. This is the first one I've ever attempted so please be gentle and if you have any helpful tips please feel free to let me know. I hope you all enjoy this story and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 1

Today was my last day in the academy and it was full of finals. I was finishing in the top fifteen in my class. It wasn't the greatest; but it wasn't the worst either. I specialized in kido and became the top student in that department quickly. The decision on what squad I would like to be placed in was now in front of me and I just couldn't decide, simply because I didn't know much about the squad's except for squads four and twelve. Squad Four was for healing and Squad Twelve was research and development. I've heard that Squad Eleven was for the strongest of all melee type zanpakuto's. My zanpakuto wasn't melee so it wouldn't do any good to be placed there.

I stared at the paper in front of me and I had to place my top 3 squad's starting with the one I wanted most. I tapped my pencil on the back of my hand, thinking of what to put down. "Reina, have you decided yet?" my neighbor asked me. I lifted my head up and looked at her with my bright green eyes that could easily pass for sage in color. "No, I just don't know much about the squad's. Do you know anything?" I asked quietly so as not the alert the instructor in front of us.

"I know a few things" she stated and I looked at her pleadingly for answers.

"Please tell me what you know"

She looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. I didn't know her name; but for some reason she knew mine. "Obviously you know of the Head Captain; because we've talked about him in class on multiple occasions" I nodded. Yeah, we've talked about him. He was the Captain of Squad One and the leader of all the other Squad Captains. "Squad Two has the stealth force and I believe the Captain's name is Sui-Fēng. Squad three I really don't know much about them unfortunately" she said starting to write something on her paper.

I knew that I didn't want to be part of the stealth force so Squad Two was out of the question. Maybe Squad Three would be an option since neither of us knew anything about it. She skipped Squad Four since I already knew about it and its Captain. "Squad Five is led by Sosuke Aizen. He visited a couple years ago when we were in our first year in the academy" she continued.

"Oh yeah, he's the guy that had dark brown hair and glasses, right?" I asked.

"Yup, he's so dreamy if I do say so myself"

I mentally rolled by eyes. I didn't feel the need to drool over the Captains or any other Soul Reaper for that matter. I was a Soul Reaper for a reason and it wasn't to drool over men. "Squad Six is led by the current head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki; and I don't know anything about Squad Seven". I listened carefully to her knowledge of the rest of the Squads. Picking up my pencil, I started to fill in the paper. The instructor stood up and rang a bell indicating that we were out of time. The other students started to pack into the walkway making their way to the desk. Each one placed their paper in a neat fashion. I sat mine down and exited the room.

"The ceremony for the graduates will be held in three hours, please change into your uniforms" a voice announced over a loudspeaker.

I was beginning to feel nervous. The butterflies were already starting to flutter in my stomach, giving me a slight nauseous feeling. Slowly, I made it to my dorm room and changed into my graduating uniform. The mirror across the room caught my attention and I stood in front of it for a few moments, studying myself. My eyes were sage and they just had a scared look about them. My red hair shimmered against the sunlight that was radiating from my open window. Before long, the three hours passed and I was making my way to the assembly hall for our graduating ceremony.

Hundreds of people were packed into the room and it almost seemed too small to fit them all. I had no family, so there was no one there to support me. I could see all the students in front of me forming a line, so I got into the line in front of all the instructors we've had over the years. I really couldn't hear what they were staying over all the clapping and cheering the crowd was making.

"Reina Sachiko" a woman called.

When I heard my name, I instantly walked forward. They shook my hand and congratulated me. The paper in my hand was my proof that I had become a Soul Reaper and I was on my way to fulfilling my dream. After the ceremony was over, I didn't go to the party after with the other graduates. I tended to be kind of a loner and I just preferred it to be that way. No one could hurt me, if I didn't let any into my heart.

Inside my dorm room, I started to pack my things into the empty boxes that were stacked into the left corner of the room. I didn't pack everything, since there was a one week waiting period to be placed into one of the thirteen squads of the seireitei. I decided sleep was the best thing at that time. Crawling into my bed, my mind raced with thoughts on what it would be like to be finally a part of a squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

_**One Week Later**_

I arrived in the Seireitei and everything was just so beautiful. Several of the graduates were with me, also excited to be placed in a squad. I held my bag tightly in my hand, again feeling nervous about this new transition. We finally arrived at out destination. We all knew that the Head Captain wouldn't be making an appearance in person; but his Lieutenant was standing outside the door with a handful of papers in his hand. Once we all stopped walking, he took a step towards us. He had short gray hair and brown eyes. He also had a thin mustache that came down to his lips. He reminded me of a rich man from around 1900's. Despite how he looked, he had a soft voice that was gentle and I relaxed for the first time all morning. The Lieutenant started to call out names and handed them a paper. My guess it had the squad we were being placed in and other information that we were going to need on it.

"Reina Sachiko" he called.

I stepped forward and he handed me my paper. I opened it and scanned its contents. "Squad Nine" I whispered to myself as I made it back into the line. "Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads" was all he said before turning back inside the doors he must have come through. I let out a sigh of relief, until I heard my name being called. The girl that was neighbor for most of my classes in the academy was running up to me.

"Reina, so what squad did you get placed in?" she asked.

"Squad Nine" I answered.

"Oh, I heard your Captain is super nice"

"What about you?" I really didn't want to know; but I thought it was rude not to ask anyhow.

"Squad Five, just like I wanted"

I remembered her saying that the Captain was dreamy. It figured she would choose that squad simply for a Captain's good looks, instead of anything that was really important. "I'm happy for you" I told her, even though it was a blatant lie. She gave me a heartfelt smile. "Good luck, Reina. I hope to see you around". Her sincerity made me smile and I gave her a quick hug before walking away in search of the Squad Nine barracks.

Honestly, I felt like I was walking around in circles. Everything looked the same and I could feel my frustration settling in. I tried looking at the signs at the tops of the buildings; but everything said Squad 5 on them. A young woman approached me; she kind of looked more childlike up close. She had black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied white cloth and brown eyes. My eyes caught sight of the armband on her right arm. She was the Lieutenant of Squad Five.

"Are you lost?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and definitely childish.

"Yes, mam" I answered trying to be formal with her.

"Which squad are you trying to find?"

"Nine"

"Oh a new member for Captain Tōsen that's great. They haven't had a new member in so long"

She started to walk away and I quickly followed her. "So what is your name?" she asked obviously trying to make small talk with me. "Reina Sachiko" I answered quietly. She stopped and turned to face me with a smile.

"I'm Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad Five. It's very nice to meet you Reina" she introduced.

I admired her ability to be so friendly with a new comer. I shook her hand and continued to follow her. The walk seemed endless; but eventually we made to the Squad Nine barracks. I figured she'd leave me here and continue on with her own work; but I was seriously wrong. She led me straight to the Captain's office. Her tiny hand formed a fist and knocked loudly.

"Captain Tōsen, it's Lieutenant Hinamori; I've brought you your new member from the academy" she announced.

The door opened and a tall young man stood in the doorway. He had dark gray eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eyes that lead down to his right cheek. I couldn't help but stare. He was a gorgeous man. _**"This can't be my Captain"**_ I thought to myself; but as soon as I thought it, I saw the Lieutenant's badge on his right arm and the number'69' tattooed on his left cheek. I snapped out of my zone when he spoke. "Thanks Momo, I'll take it from here" he stated and she bowed her head before leaving me alone with him.

"Come inside, the Captain isn't here at the moment; but I'll get you started" he said allowing me inside before him, which was very gentlemanly.

"Okay" I replied unable to form a single coherent thought. This whole admiring someone's good looks was a totally new concept to me and I had absolutely no clue how to act.

He led me into the office. There was a large wooden desk with stacks of paper on each corner in the center of the room. To the left was another desk, not as big as that one but still pretty nice sized. There were also papers stacked pretty high upon it as well. I assumed it was my new Lieutenant's desk. To the right was another desk, it was completely empty and I didn't have a clue as to why it was there in the first place.

"What's your name?" he asked searching the Captain's desk for something.

"Reina Sachiko" I replied.

"There is your file"

He pulled a manila folder out from under a large stack of folders. He flipped it open and scanned the contents. "Looks like you were ranked ninth overall in your class. That's pretty good." I felt my cheeks start to burn with a blush starting. "Thank you sir" I replied formally. He looked up from the folder as soon as I said 'sir'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shūhei Hisagi and I'm the Lieutenant of this Squad"

Before I could open my mouth to say anything else, the door behind us opened and a man walked in. He had dark skin with dark brown braided hair that was pulled back into a ponytail but touched his mid-back. I couldn't see the color of his eye, because he wore darkened glassed over them. That's when I remembered that he had been blind since birth. Shūhei greeted him. "This is the new academy graduate assigned to the squad sir" he said stepping aside so I was right in front of my new Captain.

Captain Tosen took a step closer to me and it made me fell slightly uncomfortable and nervous at the same time. "You seem pure of heart, judging from your spiritual pressure" he said softly. His voice was gently and serene. I knew that I was going to like him right away. Shūhei formed a small smile on his face that really sent the butterflies in my stomach to do a tumble.

"Where should she be placed?" he asked.

"Where was she ranked overall in her class?"

"Ninth"

"Hmm"

The Captain took another look at me, without really looking since he couldn't see me. I felt my zanpakuto stir at my side. _**"Reina, stay calm"**_ her voice echoed inside my mind. I instinctively moved my right foot backward. Shūhei must have noticed how uncomfortable I was; because I could fell his fingers touch the middle of my back. His touch only seemed to ignite something I never knew that I could feel. It was something I didn't even know how to describe and it was barely a touch. I felt almost pathetic.

"You've got hidden potential. You don't even know how strong you really could be, if you were trained properly"

I was completely stunned by his words; but I was overjoyed by the compliment. "Place her as fifth seat for now" he said again and then moved around me to get to his desk. Once he sat down, he immediately started to work on the large amounts of papers in front of him. Shūhei looked at me and moved his hand away from my back. "I'll show you to your room" he said and started for the door.

Outside the office, the sun was shining brightly and it was warm on my face. I loved summer the most, even though I really should like spring since I was born in the spring. Summer was just the best time of year for me, I loved to swim and the only time you can swim was in the summer. I followed my Lieutenant down the pathway towards a few condos attached to each other. I had forgotten that I was holding my bag, until I felt the burning of the rope digging into the palm of my hand.

"Lieutenant?" I said ignoring the pain in my hand. I was just so curious as to what the Captain had meant about me being trained properly.

"Yes" he replied.

"What did the Captain mean by me being trained properly?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll let you know when I find out"

"Thank you"

"Here is your place"

I memorized the number on the outside and looked at him. He handed me a small key. I took it from his fingers and unlocked the door. Sliding it open, I looked around curiously. There was a small living room with a futon against the wall; the island separated the living room from the kitchen. I finally sat my bag down on the floor next to the door. My palm was beat red and it stung a little.

"Tomorrow, be at the office at 8:30 a.m. There will be a fairly decent amount of paper work for you to do each day on top of a few other duties. If you need anything, I'll be in the office until 11:00 p.m. tonight"

"Thank you sir"

He walked away and I closed the door, taking in this new place. I roamed around the rooms getting a feel for them. My new bedroom was pretty nice sized and I unloaded my bag onto my bed, slowly putting my belonging away.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

As I walked back to the office, my mind went back to Kaname's words. He thought she had hidden potential. I wondered if he was going to train her like he had done for me. I open the office door and saw him still working on the paper stacks. He lifted his head, knowing it was me.

"Is she settled?" he asked.

"I believe so"

"I want you to start training her tomorrow"

"You want me to train her?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all"

"I leave her in your hands"

"Yes, sir"

I walked over to my desk and sat down. Instinctively, I pulled a few paper down from the stack beside me. I had no idea how I was going to train her. _**"I guess I'll make it up as I go along"**_ I thought before diving into the large amounts of paperwork I had to get done before the day was over.

**XxXx Okay, I'm really curious what you all thought about this so far. XxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke up with the sun in my face and covering my eyes with my hand, I tossed the covers off my body. The birds were singing and the smell of the morning dew blew through the open window. I smiled, enjoying the early summer morning. Unfortunately, it was going to be a humid one, I could just feel it.

"Time to get up" I groaned rolling onto my feet from the comfort of my bed.

Today I get to wear my squad uniform and the excitement devoured me. There were no words to describe how happy I was to finally be a part of a squad in the Gotei 13. I could hear a bell chime eight times in the distance. It was 8 a.m. "Damnit, I only have a half hour to get to the office" I said in a panicked voice. Rushing around and accidently knocking things onto the floor, I finally got ready and headed for the Captain's office.

The large Squad Nine symbol was etched on the door and it was slightly intimidating to me; but I finally took in a breath and summoned enough courage to knock on the door. Within moments the door opened and Lieutenant Hisagi's warm eyes greeted me.

"Good morning Lieutenant Hisagi" I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Reina" he replied.

His seductive voice washed over me and I instantly could feel my cheeks start to burn. I was laughing at myself on the inside. How did I become such a girly girl? He stepped aside and allowed me to walk into the office. The Captain wasn't there and I began to wonder where he went when he wasn't in the office.

"It looks like the Captain wants me to start training you" Shūhei said.

I froze. My heart started to race uncontrollably. _**"What the hell was wrong with me?"**_ I asked myself. It wasn't like he had asked me on a date; but that's how my body was behaving. He looked at me. He was probably wondering why I hadn't said anything to him. "When do you want to begin?" I finally asked, hoping that I didn't sound too nervous.

"How about this afternoon?" he asked.

"Alright, sounds good to me"

I could have slapped myself for sounding so excited about it. He hadn't seemed to notice and I was thrilled about that. That was the last thing I wanted him to know. He reached for a small stack of papers and handed them to me. "These need to be done and if you have any questions, I'm just across the room". All I could do was nod in agreement. My legs moved me to the empty desk on the right side of the room. I scanned the first paper in front of me and read it over carefully.

**Shūhei's POV**

I could see her confused look from across the room. I could already tell that she was stubborn and probably wouldn't ask for help unless she absolutely had to. Yesterday had been so hectic that I really didn't get a good look at her. She had the most beautiful shade of red hair that I'd had ever seen. Renji's hair didn't even come close to hers. Her eyes were sage green and I found that I could easily lose myself in them, had I wanted to. I glanced down cautiously at her body. With her in a sitting position, I couldn't really see much. She had plenty of curves that her uniform showed off pretty well; but that was about all I could see.

Reina let out a sigh and it instantly alerted me. Her voice was even luring and beyond seductive. "Are you alright over there?" I asked hoping that she'd give in and ask for my help. "I'm fine, almost finished with my third paper" she replied. It surprised me; it had only been five minutes since I gave her the stack of papers. I scooted out from behind my desk and walked over to hers. Hovering over her, I glanced down to make sure she was doing to papers correctly.

"Did I do them right?" she asked.

"They look fine to me" I replied.

I was amazed that she had done them correctly. Most new squad members needed to be shown what to do. She grasped things quickly and that could be a good thing in the long run considering that I had to start training her later this afternoon. Her scent waved under my nose and it was slightly intoxicating. My train of though was shattered when the door to the office opened.

"Shūhei" Rangiku said in her always perky high pitched voice.

She never ceased to amaze me by how interruptive she could really be; but god, she was so damn beautiful and it was hard to stay mad at her for long periods of time. Reina looked up from the papers in front of her and Rangiku's eyes locked with hers a moment in curiosity. "Who's the new girl?" she asked. I know she didn't mean to sound rude; but that's just how it came out.

**Reina's POV**

The woman in front of us was quite loud. Her strawberry blonde hair waved around her back and brought out the sparkle in her blue eyes. It wasn't hard to notice that she had well-endowed breasts; she showed them off. The way she said Lieutenant Hisagi's name made me think she knew him on a personal level; otherwise, I don't think she would have addressed him in such a non-respective manner.

"She's the new fifth seat. Her name is Reina Sachiko" Shūhei introduced.

"Well aren't you the pretty little thing" Rangiku complimented.

Shūhei could easily tell that I had no idea what to say to her. I noticed the Lieutenant's badge on her right arm. She was a Lieutenant as well, no wonder she addressed him in that manner. "Rangiku, is there something you wanted? I'm quite busy right now" he stated. She finally took her eyes off me and moved them in his direction, giving me a moment to relax.

"Yeah, I'm throwing a party tonight for Captain Kyōraku's birthday"

"I'll try to be there; but I've got a lot to do today. Captain Tōsen wants me to start training Reina today"

I felt like a burden when he said that and the disappointment settled in. "Lieutenant, if I may speak…" I started and they looked over in my direction. "What is it?" he asked. I stood up and walked around my desk to be closer to them. "You don't have to begin training me today. It can wait a day" I finished saying what I wanted to. Rangiku placed an arm around me, pulling me close to her large breasts. She was definitely taller than me; because my cheek hit the side of her left breast.

"She's so sweet, Shūhei" she said with a laugh.

She irritated me as she acted like I wasn't really in the room with them. "Excuse me" I stated and walked away from them. The door was slightly heavy when I pushed it open. The summer breeze hit me in the face the second I walked outside and it started to calm me down.

**Shūhei's POV**

I didn't realize that the conversation was upsetting Reina; but the moment she walked outside, I knew. Rangiku was oblivious to it; because sometimes she was just plain dumb. "Is she upset?" she asked. I turned back to look at her and didn't say anything. "I'll be there when I can, okay" I replied and turned back to my desk. Feeling eyes still on me, I looked back up to find that Rangiku still hadn't left yet.

"You can bring her to, if you want to. I didn't mean to be rude about that"

Rangiku turned and walked out the door. I was hoping that Reina was just outside the door and she'd just walk right back in; but she was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell did I get myself into?" I asked myself as got up and followed suite out the door.

**Reina's POV**

I found myself wandering around the barracks and found a grassy hill to sit upon. It overlooked Rukon District and there was a forest behind the village. I didn't think that I'd ever been to that village before when I lived in the Rukon District. The breeze was warm on my face and I let it soak into my pores, calming me serenely. There was a willow tree behind me and the vine-like branches flowed around as the breeze blew through them.

"Reina" his voice called behind me.

Shifting my body to the side, I could see him approaching me. "Sorry about that, Rangiku can be quite rude sometimes" he apologized. Honestly, I didn't see a point in him apologizing to me. I wasn't part of their friendship circle and I really didn't know why I acted that way in the first place.

"There is no need to apologize; I was just giving you some privacy to talk freely"

He reached out with his hand, "Come on, let begin" he said with a smile. I found myself mesmerized by his smile and the nice gesture he was presenting me. I reached my hand out hesitantly and he pulled me up to my feet. "What about the paperwork we need to finish?" I asked.

"We'll finish it later. Today's lessons aren't going to be that long"

"Okay"

I realized that he still had a hold of my hand. The feeling of his rough callused hand on mine was beginning to make my heart race again. I hated feeling this weak in the presence of this man. I've never had this happen to me. It was totally new to me. "Do you know your zanpakuto's name?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Good, now show me your Shikai"

The nervous feeling returned. I've never shown anyone my released zanpakuto, not even to my instructors in the academy. "You're the first person I've shown this to" I stated as I pulled my zanpakuto from its sheath at my side. He studied my face thoroughly and the butterflies fluttered inside my stomach. Holding my sword in front of me, it began to hover in my hands. "Crash Down, Ekō Suiiki" I called.

My spiritual pressure increased as my sword started to glow the familiar blue. The blade changed into a rippled blade. The blade always reminded me of a wave from the ocean and of course the blade was blue in color with a chain attached at the bottom of the hilt with a star charm dangling from it. Water circled around the blade continuously, waiting for my call to be used as an attack.

"Is it safe to say that your zanpakuto is a water type" he asked.

"You would be correct." I replied taking a hold of the hilt of my newly released zanpakuto.

A smile appeared on his face once again and I returned the gesture by giving him a smile as well. I watching him pull his zanpakuto from his side. "Ready?" he asked; but he never gave a chance to answer. In a flash he was attacking me. I raised Ekō Suiiki to defend myself. The metal of his unreleased sword clashed against mine and the sound was almost deafening. Using my upper body for strength, I pushed back and got away from his blade long enough to come behind him for an attempt to strike him. He easily blocked the attack. I furrowed my brows digging deeper for determination. I would be completely insane to think I could beat my superior; but it couldn't hurt to try. I quickly moved away from him, thinking that kido might be my best bet.

"Bakudō Number 30, Shitotsu Sansen" I called generating a burst of static yellow energy in my hand.

I moved my hand to form an inverted triangle. The energy solidified into three points. Firing, they scattered at Shūhei. He swiftly slashed his sword to avoid being hit by any of them. To be honest I was disappointed that it hadn't worked. I was trying hard not to use my zanpakuto's attack in Shikai form. It was quite destructive and I liked this place too much to cause damage to it.

"So you know kido fairly well" he commented.

"Top of my class" I gloated.

A low chuckle escaped his throat, realizing that I was bragging even though I hadn't meant to. I figured that I didn't really have much of choice left. _**"Come on Reina, let's show him my power"**_ my zanpakuto's voice echoed inside my head. I really didn't want to; but I prepared myself anyhow.

"Kesshō hyōga" I called.

A large wave of water emitted from my blade and rushed towards Shūhei rapidly. I could see his eyes grow wider as he was trying to find a way around it. My hands could control the wave just by a simple movement of my wrist. Shūhei flash-stepped several times and each time I blocked him with the wave of water. I was beginning to memorize his movement and I anticipated his flash-step. The wave crashed down around him, encasing him inside the water. I searched for him and tried to feel for his spiritual pressure, hoping that I hadn't hurt him.

The waters from the wave were turning into crystal, solidifying him inside. Fearing the worst, I dropping my zanpakuto onto the ground, hoping that Ekō Suiiki would get rid of the large amounts of crystal formed water around him; but it didn't. "Reap, Kazeshini" I heard him call. The crystal shattered and he stood with his released zanpakuto in his hands. I was amazed by his Shikai. Two scythe blades, with one inverted. The blades were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

"You scared to hell out of me" I said picking my weapon up from the ground.

"Sorry" he replied allowing his zanpakuto go back to its dormant state.

I relaxed seeing that he was perfectly fine. I returned my weapon back to its sheath at my side. He took several steps towards me. "You did pretty well. I believe the Captain was correct when he said that you have hidden potential". I smiled at his compliment and ran a hand through my tangled hair. "I should probably go back to office to finish the paper work" I said walking passed him.

"Reina" he called.

"Yes"

"Rangiku invited you to the party tonight"

Was he serious? Normally I would have declined the offer; but the way he was looking at me, how could I refuse? "I won't know anyone" I said trying to get myself out of it without actually declining. "You know me, I'll be there to. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen" he assured me. Now how was going to refuse when he made it sound that way?

"What time?" I asked.

"Whenever we get there; we need to get the paperwork done first"

"Then I guess we need to get back to the office to finish it"

I turned back around and head towards the office, knowing he was right behind me. I couldn't believe I was actually going to a party with other Soul Reapers. I couldn't have asked for anything better to end my training session with Shūhei.

**XxXx I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and as always please review with your thoughts and comments. XxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**XxXx I want to give a big thank to **_**ThisGuy9**_**, **_**knoxrox, and DaedraChild**_** for added my story to their alert list. Okay here is chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it; and as always please review XxXx**

Chapter 3

After all my paperwork was done, I stood up from my desk chair and stretched my legs out. Shūhei looked up from the paper in front of him. "Are you finished?" he asked. I nodded and he finished jotting something onto the paper. "I've got about twenty more left. Why don't you go home and get ready; I'll come get you when I'm done". At that point, I was so over the butterflies in my stomach. Everything he did or said made them flutter rapidly.

"Are you sure? I could stay and help"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I was really sounding too eager to be going to this party. His eyes stared right into mine and the burning in my cheeks started to return. "No, I can handle this; but thanks for offering" he replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later then"

I pushed the door open and was greeted by the warm night air. I couldn't wait to get a bath; my body felt so slimy. The training I had done earlier that afternoon really had me sweating.

"Reina" a voice called to me.

I stopped and turned around to see Rangiku approaching me. It confused me as to why she wanted to speak with me. Hearing her pants for air, I figured she had been running to the barracks the whole time.

"Are you coming tonight?" she asked.

Her voice was sincere and hopeful. She had such a bright smile, no wonder Shūhei acted differently when she was around. I wondered if he had a thing for her. Automatically, the disappointment invaded my heart. Why? It wasn't like we had an interest in each other, we just met yesterday.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for inviting me"

"You're welcome. Is Shūhei coming with you?"

I felt like that was a trick question to get information out of me. Damnit, I just didn't know what to say. "Yeah; but he's still working. We'll be there when's he's done" I answered, hoping it was a good enough answer. Rangiku smiled. "Great, I'll see you there" she said and flash-stepped away.

I let out a sigh of relief and slid my door open. I walked into the living room and bolted to my bedroom. I pulled out another uniform from my closet and moved to my jewelry box. Inside were ribbons for my hair. I usually don't wear them unless I'm attending something that required me to dress up. I decided on a sky blue one and then walked into the bathroom. Turning the knobs, the water began to flow out into the porcelain tub that could easily fit two people.

The steam started to rise from the water and I just wanted to jump in. I grabbed a towel from the nearby closet and hung it loosely over the rack beside the tub. Untying my sash from around my waist, the rest of my uniform slid off my shoulders easily enough. Removing my sandals and socks were more of a challenge; but I eventually got them off and I sat them neatly beside my discarded uniform. Climbing into the tub, the water caressed me from all sides and it felt heavenly against my skin. I let out a sigh, enjoying the way the warmth felt.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I finally finished the last paper and stacked them neatly on Captain Tōsen's desk. I noticed that it was only 9 p.m. and that I had finished my work earlier than I had expected. Thinking Reina probably wasn't finished yet, I had time to go home and get cleaned up.

Twenty minutes after getting washed up, I was walking to Reina's place. It almost felt like I was picking her up for a date and I had no idea where that thought came from. I just met her yesterday; but I couldn't deny how attractive she was.

I knocked on her door and within moments she answered the door with a smile. Oh that smile was simply amazing. The beauty mark on cheek rose when she smiled. Her hair was pulled up with a sky blue ribbon. She let a few strains down to frame her face. "Good evening, Lieutenant Hisagi" she said politely and stepped out onto the pathway beside me, closing the door behind her. I could smell her perfume and it was the scent of coconut mixed with vanilla.

"Just call me Shūhei tonight"

"I couldn't. That's so disrespectful"

"Reina, it's perfectly okay to address me by my first name outside of work"

She started to walk beside be, obviously putting distance between us as we walked. Her actions made me think that she was inexperienced when it came to talking with men. Not that I minded, I actually found it refreshing to know that she wouldn't try to get into my bed. Not to brag; but most women practically throw themselves in my direction at parties, unless I was already with someone. At least tonight I knew that the women would stay at bay for the most part.

**Reina's POV**

We seemed to be walking forever; but really it was only ten minutes. It was just the nerves playing tricks on me. Voices were beginning to get louder and I just knew that we had arrived at our destination. "We are here" he said walking up a pathway and opened the door in front of it. Dozens of people were inside and I was becoming nervous again. I was only going to know two people out the several dozen people that were inside. The smell of sake waved under my nose. I've never been much of a drinker; but I've been known to drink one or two small glasses of it every now and then.

"Shūhei, nice to see you made it" a blonde haired man said approaching him.

He had blue eyes and shoulder-length light blonde hair combed into two points in the back and one over his left eye. I noticed a lieutenant badge on his right arm. I really felt out-classed here. He turned his attention from Shūhei and made eye contact with me. "Who is this?" he asked. Shūhei looked down at me and saw the nervous look upon my face. His eyes gave me a look that just said 'calm down it's alright'.

"This is Reina Sachiko, she's the new fifth seat of Squad Nine" he introduced.

The man extended his hand out to me and I hesitantly took it firmly. "My name is Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad Three" he introduced. Squad Three? I almost joined them; they were second on my list in the academy. He pulled back his hand gave me a warm smile. "Would you like a drink? Rangiku is around passing out drinks to everyone" he asked.

"Sure" I replied with a smile as my nervousness faded.

He walked away and moved through the throb of the crowd. Shūhei turned to face me. "You don't have to drink, if you don't want to" he stated. I wondered where he got the idea that I didn't want to drink. "It's fine. One or two won't hurt me any" I replied with a little laugh. A smile appeared and I just loved it when he smiled. Izuru returned with my drink and he handed it to me gently.

"Thank you" I said.

I tipped the cup up to my lips and took the first sip. The burn of the alcohol slid down my throat. It had been a while since I drank last and it was going to take some getting used to.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I watched her take a sip from the glass of sake and I was amazed that she didn't show a bitter tasting face, like most people made when they take the first sip. I could see Rangiku walking over to use with more glasses of sake in her hands. She handed me one and continued on. It was unusual for her not to stop and talk my ear off. Izuru was talking to Reina about kido. I was glad that she found someone that she could talk to about it. I knew kido; but I was no master at it like Izuru and Momo.

I shifted my gaze and saw Captain Kyoraku walking around with a bottle of sake in his hand. His lieutenant wasn't far behind him. Honestly, I thought she was a little too stuck up and prudish for the likes of him; but he seemed quite taken with her. His eyes caught sight of Reina next to me and he instantly started to walk in our direction. Her eyes looked away from Izuru and looked at the Captain in front of us. "Well hello there miss" he said. I could tell he was already buzzed. No surprise there.

"Hello Captain, happy birthday" she said.

"Thank you, miss"

He reached for her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it. I could see the pink tint her cheeks and for some reason I felt a little jealous by the innocent act. "What is your name?" he asked her. Captain Kyoraku had always been quite the charmer and it was much worse when he was under the influence of sake. "Reina Sachiko" she replied.

"Okay Captain, I think you've intimidated the poor woman enough" Nanao stated pulling her Captain by the sleeve.

He followed her with a wave goodbye. Izuru walks back to talk to Rangiku, leaving me alone with Reina once more. "Shūhei" a voice called. I knew that voice and of course he was drunk already. What time did this party really start? I turned to see Renji and Ikkaku walking up to us.

"Who's the hottie?" Renji asked.

Reina started to huddle closer to me after hearing how Renji addressed her. "She has a name Renji and it's not hottie" I replied in a harsh tone. Ikkaku smirked a little, probably enjoying the little argument. Renji inched a little closer to her and she took a step back. "Renji, her name is Reina Sachiko and she's the new fifth seat of Squad Nine" I told him, even though I didn't really think he was listening. His eyes never strayed from her and I was beginning to think I was going to have to interfere physically.

"How did Squad Nine snag such a pretty woman?" he asked.

"It's where she wanted to be according to her transcript" I replied.

**Reina's POV**

Renji looked at me like a predator would its prey. I wanted to run and just go to the safety of my home. The cup in my hand was empty, so I couldn't throw the liquid at him. I could feel Shūhei tense beside me. Was he upset that Renji was talking to me that way or was it for another reason? He took another step closer to me and in that moment, I saw Shūhei's hand grab Renji's wrist. "Back off, Renji" he snarled. I was flattered that he was defending me.

"What's your problem?" Renji snapped.

"Can't you see how uncomfortable she is? You are drunk, maybe you should just go home and sleep it off"

At that point, Ikkaku started to pull Renji away from me. I could finally breathe and I was pretty much done with the socializing. "Shūhei" I said quietly. He turned to look at me, the concern was written all over his face. The urge to touch him was overwhelming; but I managed to keep myself under control.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for sticking up for me"

"No need to thank me"

"I think I'm going to call it a night"

"I'm sorry that your first party wasn't a very good experience"

His apology caught me off guard. I needed to get away, because I was beginning to feel things I shouldn't. "Don't apologize. I had fun, trust me." I replied with a smile. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Only if you want to; I won't ask you to leave the party"

He never said anything; but I felt his hand touch the lower part of my back, issuing me to walk. My stomach was doing little flip-flops on the inside. I couldn't believe he was leaving the party just to walk me home. I stayed beside him, keeping some distance between us. The walk back to my home was silent. I just couldn't think of anything to say to him. Everything just sounded so dumb to me.

I stopped in front of my door and I dug into my pocket for my key. After several seconds, I finally got the door open. I turned to face him. "Thank you for walking me home" I said and then reached up to untie the ribbon in my hair. Of course, I pulled the wrong part and caused it to turn into a knot. My fingers were just so shaky from earlier. I should have waited until I had calmed down to try and untie it.

"Reina, do you need help?" he asked.

"I'll get it later, when my hands cooperate"

"Turn around"

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was still scared about earlier. When she finally turned around, I took the ribbon in my hands and slowly worked the knot out. The feel of her hair on my hands was sensual and I could have easily just stroked it. When the knot finally came free, I pulled the ribbon away and let her hair fall down. She turned back around to face me. "Thank you" she said. I was finding hard to stop looking at her. She was just so damn alluring.

"Goodnight, Reina" I said finally.

"Goodnight Shūhei" she replied.

She slowly closed the door and I could no longer see her. I took the long way back to my place; my mind just kept racing with thoughts of her. I hoped that sleep would help clear my mind; otherwise, I was going to have a long day tomorrow.

**XxXx Okay what did you guys think? XxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**XxXx A big thanks to SynfulxLove for adding this story to a favorite. I also want to say that the Bleach song 'Torn Apart' inspired this chapter. So enjoy the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke slightly later than I had wanted to. I had a hard time falling asleep. My mind kept replaying the events from the party. Renji had really made me uncomfortable. I mean I knew that he had been drinking, because I could smell it on him; but it was still no excuse to behave that way.

I was grateful that Shūhei had stuck up for me. Thinking about him made me smile. Shaking my head from the thoughts, I quickly got dressed. I really didn't want to be late. Grabbing the brush from my nightstand, I brushed out the large tangles in my hair. I heard the bell chime eight times and I rushed out the door, locking it quickly behind me.

Coming to the office doors, I paused for a moment. I hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between me and Shūhei today; otherwise, I'd just have to train myself today. Pushing the doors open, I found him already at his desk working. He automatically looked up and made eye contact with me. "Good morning, Reina" he greeted.

"Good morning, Lieutenant" I replied remember to use formality and walked to my desk

Papers were already piled high upon its cherry finish. Maybe there wouldn't be any training today with that large amount of work to do; and to be honest I was perfectly okay with that. I dived right into the stack, pulling a few off the top to start with. I could hear Shūhei moving files around and I tried not to look at him; but it was becoming hard not to. He had his back to me and I had a perfect view of his backside. I could feel my mouth open slightly, admiring the sight. How the hell did someone get to be that good looking? I was almost envious. My looks failed in comparison; but course I was comparing a man to a woman.

The silence was bothering me a little; but I just couldn't think of anything to say to him. A loud knock on the door alerted me. "It's Lieutenant Abarai of Squad Six" he announced. Shūhei went ridged and I was confused as to why; but that's when I recognized the voice. I was Renji.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I turned to look at Reina. Her eyes quivered and I could tell that she was still scared. What could he possibly want this early in the day? "Enter" I shouted and the doors opened. Renji walked in with a serious look upon his face. Reina tried to hide behind the papers and folders on her desk; but he could still see her.

"Could I speak with Reina?" he asked.

I couldn't believe he was asking such a request after his actions last night. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it right here. I'm sure you can understand considering your actions last night" I replied. Renji nodded and took a step towards Reina's desk.

"Reina" he said softly.

She stood up and walked around her desk to the front of it. Her eyes were narrowed and full of distrust and anger. "I'm aware that you're a Lieutenant and my superior; but I'm going to say that I'm real unimpressed with you. Your actions last night were appalling" she stated and I was amazed how she was putting Renji in his place. She wasn't the timid mouse I thought she was.

"I came to apologize. You're right, my actions were uncalled for. I am sorry"

I half expected her to slap him; but she just smiled; a beautiful sincere smile. "It's alright Lieutenant Abarai. I'm glad you came to apologize" she said smiling. Renji couldn't seem to comprehend that she had forgiven him.

**Reina's POV**

Renji looked at me like he couldn't believe that I was forgiving him. I smiled at him again and reached to touch his hand, when a loud siren went off. It was the dispatch siren and it was echoing within Squad Nine.

"Hollows in District One Rukongai, dispatch Squad Nine immediately" the message announced.

My heart stopped momentarily. District One was where I was from. I still had friends there and the family that took me in while I was orphaned was still there. Shūhei looked at me and nodded for me to follow him. "Sorry Renji duty calls" he said and we walked out of the office. Captain Tōsen was already ahead of us; but we flash-stepped to catch up to him.

By the time we got there, the town was in shambles. I was horrified by what was in front of me. A large hollow held the couple that had taken me in, in its tentacles squeezing the life out of them. Two other hollows were chasing a group of children.

"Shūhei, take care of the ones chasing the children and take Reina with you" Captain Tōsen ordered.

I wanted to object and take on the larger one; but I obeyed his orders. Pulling my zanpakuto from its sheathe, I attacked the hollow on the right. The screams of the children fueled my power to protect life. "Crash down, Ekō Suiiki" I called. Quickly, my Shikai formed and I was on the offensive.

Shūhei had little problem taking down the hollow on the left and he was now busy getting the children out of harm's way. Somehow he knew I was about the release my Shikai's greatest ability. "Kesshō Hyōga" I called again and a large wave of water crashed down over the oversized beast. It wasn't long before it was beginning to solidify into crystal. Snapping my fingers, the crystal shattered and the hollow disappeared along with my waters.

I was proud of myself for defeating it by myself; but the screams of the family alerted me once more. Appearing just as the hollow was devouring them, I screamed in horror. Where was Captain Tōsen? As soon as I mentally asked the question, he sliced through the large hollow from behind. Feeling the sorrow for their deaths invade my heart, I dropped my zanpakuto onto the ground and sunk to my knees.

"I'm so sorry that I failed to save you" I whispered tears silently rolling down my cheeks.

"Reina" Shūhei said approaching me.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Watching her cry was something I wasn't prepared for. Did she have a connection to the couple that was devoured? My guess would have been yes, by the way she was reacting. She looked up at me, tears rolling down her pale cheeks uncontrollably. I helped her to her feet and handed her, her zanpakuto.

"They took me in when I was orphaned as a child. Back then, I never appreciated what they were trying to do for me and I always pushed them away" she explained.

It explained her current state of mind. She was feeling guilt, sorrow and resentment for herself all at once. In a quick fashion, she wiped her eyes from the tears and put her sword back into its sheathe. Captain Tōsen approached us and she knew it. I figured that was why she was quick to shut her emotions off.

"There is no need to hide your sorrow, Reina" he said.

"Sir, it's not really fitting for me to act in such a way" she replied trying to make it sound like she was okay.

"There is no point in being a Soul Reaper if you show no emotion at all"

He walked on, signaling for us to follow. Reina stood firm in her place, silently praying for their peaceful rest. When she turned back around, I could see the red in her eyes from crying. There was no point in asking if she was alright, because I already knew that she wasn't. Even I know it takes time to heal from something like that.

When we got back to the office, she said nothing to anyone and immediately walked to her desk. I knew the signs of denial and they were plain as day on her actions. Her spiritual pressure was swirling around her and I doubted that she had any clue that she was doing it.

I worked diligently on my paperwork and tried to get as much done as I could. Pretty soon it was after nine and Reina was still working. She had been silent the whole time and I almost forgot that she was even still there. I guessed that I was going to have to say something first to her.

"Reina" I said.

"Yes" she replied.

"Would you like to get a drink with me after we are done here?"

**Reina's POV**

I instantly looked up from my work and looked at him. After everything that happened today, I never expected him to ask me that. "Sure" I replied. He smiled at me, warming me completely to the core. It really was a new thing for me to feel that. He sat all his completed work on the Captain's desk and started to turn the lights off. I stood up and followed him out of the office.

"I thought we were going to finish the work first" I said.

"It'll be there tomorrow. You need to get your mind off what happened today"

I didn't understand why he was being so nice to me. I never realized that Soul Reapers had emotions too. The ones I always met didn't and I wanted to be different, change their outlook on life; but I was the one that was wrong. They all have emotions and feelings just like everyone else. He stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with a key. I realized that this place was his. My heart started to pound against my chest.

He walked in and I just stood in the doorway, frozen. "You can come in, Reina" he said with a chuckle. I took a step inside and he reached to slide the door shut behind me. His scent waved under my nose and breathed in deep. God he smelled so good.

"Have a seat, I'll get you something to drink" he said walking into the kitchen.

I sat down on the futon. It was black and had a blue blanket lain across the back of it. He returned with a bottle of sake and two cups. I took one of the cups and he poured some of the liquid into it. "Thank you" I said and took a sip. The familiar burn from the alcohol flowed down my throat, numbing it. He poured his own drink and sat the bottle down on the coffee table in front of us.

"I'm sorry about earlier today" I said trying to make conversation.

"There is no need to say sorry for that. They were important to you and they were killed"

"I guess I just never realized how much they meant to me until it was too late"

"That's usually the way it is"

I continued to drink the liquid in my cup and pretty soon it was gone. He lifted the bottle from the table and refilled it. "So what made you want to be a Soul Reaper?" he asked. It was a good question and one that was asked a lot of me in the academy. The answer was pretty simple. "I want to protect life. Life is too fragile and it needs protected. I watched my parents die in front of my when I was ten by hollows and I vowed to myself that I would protect life for as long as I was able to".

I sat my glass down on the table and stood up. I could feel my body reacting to the alcohol and I knew that I needed to go home. "Thank you for the drink, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and started for the door. He flash-stepped in front of me and peered down at me with his soft gray eyes; I would have given anything for him to just hug me.

"Reina, don't lose hope in your morals. Protecting life is something to be proud of" he said.

"Thank you"

My eyes were beginning to burn with tears again; but the second I felt his hand touch my cheek, the burning stopped and a new feelings replaced it. I didn't understand anything; emotions like these were foreign to me. "What do I do?" I mentally asked myself. Before anything else happened, there was a knock on his door. He retracted his hand from my face and slid the door open to see Rangiku standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" she asked.

I wanted to say yes; but I didn't know what she really was interrupting. "Goodnight Lieutenant and Goodnight Rangiku" I said walking passed both of them and out onto the pathway.

**XxXx I changed the rating to T; but I may change it back to M if I decide to put more M rated content in it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. XxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**XxXx A thanks to **_**Streetkillz13**_** for following this story and **_**SynfulxLove**_** for giving me my first review for this story; I appreciate your honesty and I will be working on more detail in my scenes. Well here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 5

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I watched Reina walk out of my condo. I honestly had no idea how far I would have taken things. In some ways I was happy that Rangiku had shown up; but in others I wasn't. Today had been pretty traumatic for her and I could tell that she really didn't want to be alone; but I should have known better than to bring alcohol into the mix.

"Shūhei, are you alright?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied not really knowing if I was okay or not.

I felt drawn to her and I wanted to call her back. Reina was strong and full of life, even forgiving. I witnessed that when Renji came earlier to apologize to her. Thinking that she'd just slap him and put him in his place, the reality was she had just forgiven him for his appalling behavior.

"What's with you and the new girl?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing"

"Then why was she here after hours, if nothing is going on"

I sensed a little jealousy in her voice and I kind of liked the idea of making her squirm with her own ideas. I turned back to the living room, picking up the cup Reina had drank out of. The gloss from her lips had smudged a lip imprint on the edge and I brushed my finger along it. Rangiku followed me into the kitchen, when I placed both empty glasses in the sink and put the bottle of sake on the counter.

"Did something happen today? She seemed really upset when she left" she asked.

"She witnessed a couple get devoured by a hollow today"

"Poor thing"

I didn't bother to tell her that they had been close to her. She would have gone all motherly on her and I doubted that she'd appreciate that. The image of her horrified expression was embedded into my mind and I just couldn't shake it. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to drink a little tonight; but I think you're a little distracted so I'll just see you tomorrow" she said walking passed me, gently touching my shoulder as she stepped away.

"Yeah" was all I could say.

Hearing the door close, I walked back out into the living room. My fingers turned the lock on the door and I sat down on the futon, lounging back against the red pillow behind me. Reina's face appeared once again. How did she affect me this much in just two days? Rolling onto my side, my eyes drifted closed; but not without seeing her face once again inside my head.

**Reina's POV**

The day seemed to drag along. I was anxious and couldn't seem to sit still. I barely got any paperwork done and I could tell Captain Tōsen was getting irritated by my constant moving around. Shūhei wasn't in the office and I felt at odds with myself. Was it because he wasn't here? He did seem to calm me down when I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Reina" Captain Tōsen called.

"Yes, Captain" I replied in a slightly worried voice.

"Why don't you go out and take a break, Shūhei will be around for your training soon"

"Yes, sir"

I was overly thrilled to get out of the cramped office. How did they not go insane with boredom? I walked out to the grassy hill where we had trained the first time. Lifting my hand up the shield my eyes from the sun, I could see dark clouds closing in from the east. "It's going to rain soon" I said aloud.

My body was in tuned with the rain or any body of water. My zanpakuto had unique abilities that I hadn't full explored yet. Back in the academy, I was so hell bent on perfecting my kido skills; but now it was time to prefect my zanpakuto's skills.

Sitting down on the grass, I laid my sword on my lap. It had been over a week since I last spoke with her. Smiling, I knew that I was going to get an earful from her. Ekō Suiiki is quite temperamental. Concentrating on calling out to her, I found myself in my inner-world.

Ocean waves crashed down upon a sandy beach. I could feel the soft sand under my sandals. Rocky cliffs circled the large body of water. "It's about time, you visited" Ekō Suiiki complained. I turned from the beautiful scenery to face my zanpakuto spirit. She had long wavy aqua colored hair and hazel eyes. Her clothes were made out of silk; a tank top with a V-neck and a fairly short skirt.

"Sorry, I've been busy" I replied.

"Busy staring at your superior" she commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Who was I kidding? She knew everything about me; because she was a part of me. I could deny her accusation all I wanted; but the fact was I did stare at him quite often. I even think about him when I'm at my home. "Oh come on, Reina, admit that you're attracted to him" she taunted.

I really hated when she taunted me. First, it was the fact she thought I was gay because I didn't flirt like the others girls in the academy; and then it was about me accidently sealing my partner in kido class. She always picked at me about something; but she was the only friend I had through everything.

"Am I a good master to you?" I asked catching her off guard.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just curious"

"Reina, I couldn't ask for a better master. Now you better go back to your world. Shūhei's approaching"

Her sly smile was the last thing I saw before I returned to my world. Opening my eyes, I smiled at my dormant sword lying in my lap. "Reina" Shūhei called behind me. Just hearing his voice, sent shivers down my spine.

"Hello, Lieutenant" I greeted.

"Were you talking to your zanpakuto?" he asked.

"Yes, I was"

I held the hilt tightly in my hand, preparing to pull my sword from its sheath. He held his hand out to stop me. Okay, I was confused. Captain Tōsen had said that we would be training today. "I want to apologize" he said suddenly. "What do you need to apologize for?" I asked letting for of the hilt of my sword.

"I didn't know Rangiku was coming and I didn't really get to say goodbye"

He was a puzzle to me. Apologizing for something like that was a waste. There was no need to. "There is no need to apologize for anything. The sake was starting to affect me and I just needed to sleep" I replied.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

There was nothing but sincerity in her eyes. She really didn't want me to apologize for anything. I saw a tint of pink forming on her cheeks and realizing that she was blushing. Remembering last night, I saw the look in her eyes. She had looked confused when my hand touched her cheek. Had no one ever touched her cheek before? The question was nagging at me and I just wanted to ask about it; but I knew that it would just upset her.

"You really can't drink muck sake can you?" I asked trying to think of something other than how her skin felt under my fingertips.

"Not as much as you that's for sure" she replied with a smile.

"Rangiku still drinks me under the table"

The second I mentioned her name, Reina's smile vanished. Was she jealous? Women were still a mystery to me and I'm well over a hundred years old. Reina turning her back to me and took several steps towards the hill that overlooked the Rukon District. I could only imagine how she was feelings. Losing someone close is never easy.

"Are we training today?" she asked.

"Only if you want to"

"I'd like to keep my mind off what happened yesterday if at all possible"

"Alright; but we better move to the training grounds. I'd hate to see this place get destroyed"

**Reina's POV**

My heart was racing a million miles a second when he said that he didn't want this place to get destroyed. I felt deep down like this place was our little spot; but it would never really be ours. It was obvious that there was tension between him a Rangiku. She just seemed to show up when I got slightly closer to him. That couldn't be just a coincidence, could it?

I followed closely behind him as he led us to the grounds behind the barracks. The pit was made of nothing but dirt and it made me feel better. Jumping down, I pulled my zanpakuto from my side and held the hilt tightly.

"Alright, let's see how you fair without using your Shikai" he stated.

I knew that I had no chance in hell without the use of my Shikai; but guessed that's why they called it training. Making the first move, I rushed at him. Our swords connected in a loud crack. I twisted my body around and ducked low, using my leg to take him off his feet for a moment. "Hado one, Shō" I called pointing my index finger directly at his chest, a small force of energy emanated from me. It knocked him back several feet away.

Leaping into the air, I twisted and took a dive at him with the point of my blade directed at him. Our blades clashed together again, causing our spiritual pressures to collide. Moving my wrist over and over, I blocked all of his strikes against me. He was so damn fast, that I had a hard time seeing some of the strikes. Instinct was my best friend at this point. "Come on, Reina, you can do better than that" he said and knocked me down. Looking up at him, his eyes held a certain softness that I couldn't describe. Was he testing my limits? Was he trying to make me stronger? A shiver ran up my spine and I took a second to look at the clouds in the sky. The storm was at least several hours away. My body hummed with energy from the precipitation forming in the air.

In seconds, he was attacking me again. I held my sword up to block his strike. Flipping over him, I kicked him across the shoulder blades. He turned and came right back at me. Using my forearm as a weapon, I knocked his sword out of his hand for a moment. It fell point first into the dirt. "Is that better?" I asked with a smug smile upon my face. He didn't bother to say anything; his actions spoke for him. He flash-stepped in front of me. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. I didn't realize that he had taken his sword back into his hand until he took a step back.

I was starting to doubt my abilities. Everything I did wasn't enough to even scratch him. My emotions got the better of my and I lunged at him head on. He vanished and appeared in the sky. Following him, I attacked again with my blade over and over again. I switched hands with my zanpakuto and used my dominate hand to form a red ball of energy. "Hado 31, Shakkahō" I said and released the energy at close range.

I landed back onto the ground; I waited to see if I had done any damage. A cloud of smoke surrounded Shūhei and I couldn't see a damn thing; but after a few minutes of silence, I heard his voice call out "Bakudō 62, Hyapporankan". My eyes widened as I saw a blue-white rod of energy coming right at me rapidly. I flash-stepped away only for the rod to multiply into hundreds of rods raining down at me.

"Damnit" I cursed.

I couldn't get around them and in seconds I was pinned against a dirt wall. The smoke cleared and Shūhei appeared unharmed. He had a smile upon his face when he saw my predicament. Seeing me struggle to get free, made his smile grow. "Okay, you win. Now please remove these things" I begged.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Seeing her pinned against the dirt made me really see how beautiful she was. The irritation was radiating off her in waves and I found enjoyment out of it. Walking closer to her, she stopped struggling. Our eyes locked and I reached out to pull out one of the bars away from her uniform. She quickly pulled the rest out and slid down to the ground.

"You did well today" I commented.

"I honestly don't see what the Captain means. There is no hidden potential within me. This is the best I can do"

She doubted herself and I couldn't understand why. The look of determination and maybe even desperation was showing through her eyes. I thought her hand was going to start bleeding just by how tight she was holding her sword. Taking a step closer to her, her eyes looked up from the ground and dug into mine. I had no idea what she was thinking; but before I could even ask, she flash-stepped out of the training grounds. I gave her a few minutes to be alone before I decided to follow her.

**Reina's POV**

I just had to get away. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks. I hated feeling so sad, it just wasn't me; but since yesterday that's all I've been feelings. The willow tree was in front of me and I stopped, listening to the breeze blow through the vines in a whisper. _**"Reina, are you okay?"**_ Ekō Suiiki asked mentally. She must be feeling the sadness within me. Great, now I was affecting her to. _**"I'll be fine. I just wish I was a better Soul Reaper. I couldn't even save the two people that tried to be parents to me"**_ I answered her.

"Reina" Shūhei's voice called to me.

Was I imagining it or was he really calling my name. I was in such a trance that I couldn't' tell the difference. _**"Reina, he's calling you"**_ Ekō Suiiki said pushing me back to reality. I wiped my eyes from the tears and turned to face him. The look of concern was painfully clear on his face. "Lieutenant Hisagi" I replied and tried to smile.

"You don't need to pretend when I'm around. I already figured out what is wrong"

Boy was he ever perceptive. It was kind of unnerving. "I'm sorry, I just don't like to be seen in such a weak state" I replied. He started to walk closer to me and the rapid heartbeat returned within me. "It's not weak to show emotion; but as a Soul Reaper, you have to know that you can't save everyone"

"Yes, I know"

I looked passed him and saw Rangiku and Izuru approaching us. Don't they ever have work to do? The sight of her always happy face, made me envious. I couldn't compare to her. Shūhei turned to see what I was looking at. "Hey, Shūhei" Izuru greeted. I didn't mind Izuru from what I knew about him. At the party, he was generous and sweet. I was surprised that he was single. His blue eyes made contact with my sage ones and I wondered what he was thinking.

"A group of us are going out tonight; do you and Reina want to join us?" Izuru asked.

Rangiku just smiled and whined at Shūhei to go for her. It was obvious she liked him. "Alright, I'll go; but I'm not speaking for Reina. If she wants to go, great; but if she doesn't that's fine to" he stated. He was probably thinking about the last party I went to when he said that. So it was up to me if I wanted to go. Did I really want to see Rangiku flirt all night with my Lieutenant? Izuru took a step closer to me. "Come on, Reina. I promise it'll be fun and Renji won't be there. He's on guard duty tonight." He said softly; but it seemed like a plea to me. I was more curious about the guard duty he said Renji was on tonight and of course my curiosity won. "Alright, I'll go" I replied with a half-smile.

**XxXx Sorry that I had to cut this chapter in half. It was just so long; but I would really like to know what you all think of it so far. XxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxXx Thanks to death wings155 and Aleiafae for adding this story to follow/favorite. Thanks to SynfulxLove and Aleiafae for reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Most of this chapter is in Reina's POV. The ending of this chapter was inspired by the bleach song 'Soundscape to Ardor'. Enjoy the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 6

Getting my paperwork done was a challenge. My mind was distracted by other thoughts; thoughts of what would happen tonight, since I decided it was a good idea to go out with Shūhei, Izuru, and Rangiku. I wondered who else was going to be there. Knowing that Renji wasn't going to be there was a relief in a sense; but I felt bad that he couldn't enjoy himself with his friends.

I wanted to hope that Renji had a better side to him than what I saw at the party. Captain Tōsen's eyes lingered on me and it was giving me a sense of uncomfort. It felt like he was searching for something within me and I had no idea what. "Reina, I think you've done enough for today. Go home and rest up" he said calmly.

"Are you sure Captain?" I asked skeptical of his remark.

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Captain"

"Goodnight Reina"

I walked out of the office and slowly made my way home. Shūhei was already gone from the office when I left. I wondered if he had already gone to the get-together. Opening the door, I let out a sigh. I didn't know why I had said 'yes' to going tonight. I just wanted to go to bed. "Maybe I'll just sneak out when no one's looking" I said to myself and walked into my bedroom. Pulling out another uniform, I opened my jewelry box for a ribbon for my hair. Before I could choose a color, there was a knock on my door.

Quickly rushing to the door, I could feel a familiar warm spiritual pressure. Shūhei stood outside my door. Mentally telling myself to calm down, I opened the door. "Lieutenant" I said in a slightly surprised voice. I stepped aside to allow him inside; he walked in, passing me to get into my living room. I could tell he had just cleaned up; the fresh scent of his soap mixed with his cologne was almost intoxicating to breathe in.

"Reina, are you sure you're up to going out tonight?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been through a rough two days; I thought that maybe you'd just want to be at home"

Was he just concerned about my state of mind; or was it for a different reason? I was beginning to get irritated. If he didn't want me to go, then why didn't he just come right out and say it. "I'm fine" I answered refrained from saying what I really wanted to say. He was still my superior and I still had to listen to him.

"Okay, then go get ready. I'll wait here"

Without another word, I walked back to my bedroom and picked up the uniform that I sat down on my bed. I decided on a green ribbon tonight.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I sat down on the futon that was covered in a thick heavy green blanket, patiently waiting for her to finish getting ready. I really didn't know if she should be going out. She seemed so out of sorts and unfocused; but Izuru seemed to have talked her into it. Why was that unsettling to me? Izuru was a good person, a little depressing at times; but a good friend none-the-less. I could hear a loud crash coming from her room and her cursing, "Damnit".

"Are you alright back there?" I asked.

No answer. My curiosity perked and I found myself getting up. I walked into her room to find her jewelry box on the floor, ribbons scattered everywhere along with an odd looking pendant. She was facing away from me; her back was completely bare except for the strap of her bra. I was mesmerized by the sight in front of me. I really got a good look of what was hidden underneath her uniform before she covered it up with the rest of her uniform.

She hadn't seemed to notice that I was standing there, so I turned to walk out. A few minutes later, she came out into the living room. Her hair was pulled up by a green ribbon, like the one she had worn to the first party. Nothing could erase the image of her bare back. A small brown beauty mark was on her right shoulder blade and a scar marked her right side, below the ribcage. I wondered how she had gotten it.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes"

Her voice was shaky and I wondered why. "Maybe she did know I was in her room" I thought as we walked out the door. She locked it behind us and we made our journey to the usual hang out spot.

**Reina's POV**

I wasn't stupid; I had known that Shūhei was in my bedroom. I was just too embarrassed to say anything and I still was. It took everything I had to not turn bright red. Thankfully we arrived at the place; I could drink the embarrassment away. Rangiku and Izuru were sitting at a table in the back. She spotted us right away and waved. I wanted to roll my eyes; but I figured it wouldn't be appreciated.

Next to Izuru was Ikkaku. He was a tall bald man with red marks at the corners of his eyes. I recognized him from the party. He was the one who drug Renji away from me. Shūhei took the seat next to Rangiku, no surprise there. She looked overly thrilled that he sat next to her. I just turned away and walked to the bar. I hated to admit that I was angry. There wasn't even a seat for me and they knew I was coming.

"I can I get ya, sweetheart?" the bar tender asked.

He waited patiently for me to answer. "Daiginjo Sake with lime" I finally answered. I leaned against the bar, lightly tapping my fingertips on the counter. The anger was just swelling and I was about to burst. _**"You'll be calm soon, the rain is coming"**_ Ekō Suiiki reassured. She was right; the humming in my body was stronger than a few hours ago.

"Here you are. Is this going to be on a tab?"

"Yes"

"Name please"

"Reina Sachiko"

"Squad?"

"Ninth"

He nodded, indicating he had gotten the information. I picked up my cup and squeezed the slice of lime into my drink. Taking the first sip was always the worst; but the lime drowned out a lot of the bitterness. I looked at the table where my Lieutenant was sitting and Rangiku was pouring sake into a cup for him. They still hadn't made room for me so I didn't bother to leave the bar.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I caught sight of Reina at the bar. I knew that she was upset. Who could blame her? Rangiku knew she was coming. I wanted to go talk to her; but the woman next to me continued to talk. Izuru's eyes never left Reina's form. Was he beginning to like her?

"Izuru, what the hell are you looking at" Ikkaku asked with a smirk.

Izuru shook his head. "Nothing" he replied. I knew that was a total lie. Ikkaku laughed. "Right, and that's why your eyes haven't left Reina's body" he teased. A blush formed on his cheeks and then I knew it was true. He did like her.

"Wait, I thought Reina was here" Rangiku blurted out.

"She is; but there wasn't a seat for her, so she's at the bar" I replied.

"Go get her, I'll get her a seat" she said pushing at Izuru.

He stood up and hesitantly started walking towards Reina. She was angry; I could tell by the way she was sitting. Hopefully she doesn't take it out on him.

"I think Izuru likes your fifth seat, Shūhei" Ikkaku commented.

"Who knows" I answered uninterested.

A feeling of dread surrounded that comment.

**Reina's POV**

"Reina" Izuru's voice called.

I turned from the bar to face him. His blue eyes were hypnotizing; such a beautiful shade. "What's up, Lieutenant Kira" I replied formally. He looked at me like I had spoken a foreign language. "We got you a seat, come join us" he said and extended his hand out to me. At first I was hesitant; but he gave me a sweet smile and I took his hand. He helped me down from the barstool, even though I didn't really need it; but it was such a gentlemanly thing to do.

I took my drink with me and followed him. Shūhei looked up and met my gaze. Why did I ever think I could be a part of their friendship circle? Rangiku patted the new chair between her and Izuru. Sitting down, I started to feel my body warm up tremendously and then I knew the rain had started. Rangiku started to ask me all kinds of questions. "What's your favorite color? Oh, when's your birthday?" she asked.

Izuru, Ikkaku, and Shūhei looked at her like she was crazy. I smiled, "My favorite color is green and my birthday is April 20th" I answered and finished the last of my drink.

"Awe, your birthday already passed" she whined.

"Sorry, I had my birthday while I was still in the academy"

"Did you have a party?"

Her question shouldn't have upset me; but it did. Remembering that I was such a loner was depressing. "No, I didn't" I replied. She put her arm around me and pulled me closer. "Then let's have a party now" she announced. I blinked several times, not quite registering what she said.

"It's not necessary, Rangiku. I'm not big on parties"

"Oh come on, we're all friends here"

Friends? Was she serious? I've never had a friend since I left the Rukon District eleven years ago, besides my zanpakuto. I didn't know how to respond to that. Shūhei signaled for another bottle of sake and I had no doubt that he agreed with her. "I haven't had a friend since I lived in the Rukon District besides my zanpakuto. I appreciate your gesture; but I probably should go" I said and stood up from the table.

I walked around the table and moved towards the bar to pay my tab. Feeling eyes lingering on me, I turned to see Izuru's pleading eyes and Shuhei's confused glance. Did they not believe that I was telling the truth? I walked outside and it was raining. The cool drops of water felt soothing on my skin.

Taking a few steps from the building, I felt someone behind me. "Reina" Izuru's voice spoke softly. I thought maybe he'd follow me. He was too nice of guy to just watch someone leave upset. "Lieutenant Kira" I said turning to face him. His eyes held so much emotion behind them and it stunned me. With the rain falling, I could read people's emotions pretty accurately; it was one of Ekō Suiiki's abilities.

There were times I hated when it rained; but days like today I loved it. I could sense everything he was feeling and it made me want to smile. "Is it true? Is your zanpakuto the only friend you've had since starting at the academy?" he asked.

"It's true"

"It's no anymore. Consider me a friend, Reina"

He reached out and took my hand into his. His skin was surprisingly soft and I could feel the warmth radiating off him. "Thank you" I replied. He was struggling with something and I could guess it had to do with his swirling emotions towards me; he was conflicted on what to do. There was one thing I could feel for sure, he genuinely liked me.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Thanks; but I'm going to stay outside for a while"

"In the rain?"

"My zanpakuto is a water type, water energizes me"

"Alright, I'll let Shūhei know"

"Thank you"

He pulled his hand away from mine and took a step back towards the bar. His eyes lingered on me, hesitating on letting me be alone. I smiled at him, knowing that he was putting his concern for me first before his friends. "I'll be fine. Go have some fun okay" I said reassuring him. He returned the gesture with his own smile and walked back inside.

**Shuhei's POV**

I continued to stare at the door, waiting for them to come back. When the door finally opened, Izuru was the only one to come back in. His eyes showed a hint of disappointment. He slowly made his way back to the table.

"She didn't want me to walk her home; said that she wanted to stay outside in the rain" Izuru told me.

"Why, she'd get sick?" Rangiku asked.

"It's because of her zanpakuto. The rain energizes her" I replied only knowing that because of her file from the academy.

"I didn't mean to upset her" Rangiku said softly.

"Maybe you should apologize" Ikkaku stated.

I scooted out from the table, ignoring what they said. Laying money on the table, I walked away towards the exit. "Where are you going, Shūhei?" Rangiku asked but I simply ignored her. Outside, the rain was coming down hard and I could barely see ten feet in front of me. Reina's spiritual pressure was slightly masked; but I could still feel it ahead of me. She was standing in the courtyard, eyes closed and her hands clenched at her sides. The rain rolled down her body, soaking her to the core. The image was slightly seductive.

"Reina" I called.

Her eyes opened and shifted to look directly at me. I could tell she had been crying. Instinctively walking closer to her, my mind started racing. After three days of knowing her, she was in almost every thought I had; and now that she was in front of me soaking wet, I didn't know what to do. "You were right" she said softly.

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have come tonight"

"Don't say that. We enjoyed your company"

I knew that I enjoyed every minute she was around and so did Izuru. Everything about her drew me in, almost like a piece of metal to a magnet. I knew it wouldn't be long before Izuru tried to flirt more openly and possibly try to date her. Could I really stand by and see that happen? Everything was so confusing when it came to her.

**Reina's POV**

I could feel his emotions swirling around me, they were just as conflicted at Izuru's; but there was a difference, Shuhei's were happier. The rain above was slowing down to a slow drizzle and my body felt rejuvenated. I could only image what I looked like right now. _**"Probably a drowned rat"**_ Ekō Suiiki commented. I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

Shūhei took another step closer to me and I could sense that his heart was racing. I was making his heart race. The realization made me blush uncontrollably. My cheeks burned with it. The closer he got to me, the louder I could hear my heart pumping blood through my veins. He reached out, placing a hand on my cheek and the other on my right side. His hand touched the scar I hated.

"How did you get the scar?" he asked.

"You…you saw it?" I asked the embarrassment coming back full force.

"Yeah…I uh…kind of walked into your bedroom…after I heard the loud crash"

His heart was really racing now. I had no idea what to do. Should I tell him how I got it? Should I just walk away? My mind was just screaming thoughts and I didn't know which one was right. Feeling his thumb brush across my side, I sucked in a surprised breath of air. Now I really was confused. _**"Calm down, just do what your heart tells you"**_ Ekō Suiiki's voice echoed. She was the best that was for sure.

"The scar came from a hollow. I was living in the Rukon District when a large hollow attacked. Two Soul Reapers arrived; but the damn thing still killed several villagers including my parents. I don't really remember much about the Soul Reaper that saved me, except that he had light greyish silver hair and wore a Captain Haori" I explained.

He looked at me, searching my eyes. "Maybe it was Captain Ichimaru" he suggested; but I knew that it wasn't. Gin Ichimaru was still young when it happened. I shook my head, "It wasn't him" I replied. I moved my hand up to touch his hand on my cheek. The instant I touched him, sparks ignited within me; and I could sense that he had felt them to.

**Shuhei's POV**

Her touch was divine, even though it was just a slight touch. The rain finally stopped and I was cold despite the summer air around me. I reluctantly pulled my hand away from her cheek, "Come on, I'll walk you home" I said and turned to walk in the direction of her condo. When my hand left her side, the warmth escaped me and I was even colder.

The walk there seemed endless, simply because I wanted to lace my fingers with hers. Once we arrived, she unlocked the door. She turned to face me at the entrance. "Thank you" she said and smiled. Her smiled was so beautiful and I wondered what her lips would taste like. "There is nothing to thank me for. I was simply telling the truth" I replied giving her a smile.

"Goodnight Shūhei"  
"Goodnight Reina"

She slowly slid the door closed, never taking her eyes off me. Once closed, I rested my hand on it for a moment before turning away to go home.

**XxXx My longest chapter yet. What did you all think of it? XxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**XxXx Thanks to **_**SomeRandomFemale**_**, **_**InnerFan**_** and **_**Yukira-Kuchiki**_** for adding this story to their favorite/follow list. Thanks to **_**Guest**_** and **_**Fallen heavens**_** for giving reviews to this story. All of these are very much appreciated. Enjoy the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 7

The rest of the week was fairly awkward between Shūhei and I. I always felt like he wanted to say something; but he never did. Captain Tōsen noticed the tension automatically and kept me from doing paperwork at the same time as Shūhei. Today while he was in the office, I was going to be practicing kido with Izuru. Yeah, that was an order from the Captain to; but it gave me a chance to ask questions about Renji's new guard duty job.

"So how high in the Bakudō set of kido spells can you go?" Izuru asked.

"Number 30" I replied lowering my head.

Bakudō spells were the hardest for me to grasp. In the academy they only taught up to a certain number and it wasn't very high. Izuru reached up and lifted my chin up with a fingertip. His eyes shimmered with pure energy and it was an amazing sight. "Don't worry about that, you'll learn. Captain Tōsen wanted me to train you for a while and that's exactly what I'm going to do". I tried to smile; but my mind kept going back to Shūhei. The look on his face when the Captain gave me my new daily routine was etched into my head. He looked so betrayed.

"How high in the Hadō class can you go?"

"Number 33"

My guess was he was figuring out that I wasn't anything special; but all he did was smile at me. The wind started to pick up and hair blew into my face. "Okay, let's begin with Bakudō 37, Tsuriboshi. It's like a safety net" he said turning around to face the training grounds. I concentrated on seeing what the net looked like; but nothing came to mind.

"Lieutenant Kira" I said softly.

"Reina, please call me Izuru"

"Oh okay"

"Now what was your question?"

"Could you demonstrate it for me? I tend to grasp better if I'm shown"

He smiled, "Of course" he replied. Turning to face the training grounds, he held out his hand. "Bakudō 37, Tsuriboshi" he called. A ball of blue energy extended out six extensions, attaching themselves to the walls of the grounds. The center was like an elastic cushion. My eyes blinked in amazement. Was I really going to learn something like this?

"Okay, your turn"

I closed my eye and envisioned the same thing I saw. Energy formed in my palm, blue on color. "Bakudō 37, Tsuriboshi" I called and released the energy from my palm. The net scattered out and attached itself to the grounds above Izuru's. I couldn't believe that I had just successfully used the technique.

"Amazing Reina" Izuru praised.

"Thank you"

'Now let's try a new one"

"Okay"

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I was going crazy in the office by myself. I was accustomed to Reina being here and now she wasn't. The room was just too quiet. Not realizing that I was gripping my pen so hard, it snapped in half, ink oozing out onto the desk. "Oh hell" I muttered and hurried to take everything off my desk.

This day wasn't going the way I wanted at all. I started to clean the ink up and decided that fresh air would be the best thing at this point. The air was extremely warm and the sun was annoyingly bright. I froze, sensing Reina's spiritual pressure. She was in the training grounds with Izuru.

Without a second thought, I rushed in that direction. Masking my spiritual pressure so as not to be sensed by either one, I knelt down on the ledge of the cliff looking down onto the grounds. Reina had just performed Bakudō 37 correctly and her smile was stunning. Izuru praised her; but that didn't surprise me. He was becoming more obvious about liking her more than a friend basis. "Okay let's try a new one" he said.

"Okay" she replied.

"Let's try one of my favorite Hadō spells"

"What would that be?"

"Tenran"

She seemed so enthralled by his training and I was starting to feel like I wasn't doing my job. Izuru unsheathed his zanpakuto. He held it in front of him then let it go. The blade levitated in front of his abdomen. Reina mimicked the same sequence of things, both blades spun around like a fan.

Her eyes watched him closely as he grabbed the hilt of his weapon, "Hadō 58, Tenran" he called and a tornado-like blast of energy was emitted from the blade. "Shit" I cursed and scrambled out of the way. Looking down, I watched Reina grab her weapon, "Hadō 58, Tenran" she called and the same energy was released from her blade.

She caught on so fast. I was worried they'd see her talent and promote her into a different squad. I knew Squad Three had an open third seat position. Maybe that was Izuru's objective here. "Oh my god, I can't believe I did that" she said in the happiest tone of voice I've ever heard her speak in.

"It won't be long and you'll be able to do ones in the 70s" Izuru replied.

"You think?"

"I know so"

"Thanks; but you're an awesome teacher"

Pink settled on his cheeks and I had to turn away. It felt wrong to be spying on her training with him, even though I was supposed to be the one training her. "Izuru" she said softly and I just had to look at her once more. A worried expression was caked on her beautiful face.

"Yes"

"You're close with Lieutenant Hisagi, right?"

"Yes"

Why would she be talking about me to him? It didn't make sense. If she had a question, she knew that she could just ask me outright.

"Is he angry with me?" she asked.

My heart sunk. How could she even think that? Her eyes were beginning to get watery. _**"**__**Don't cry, please don't cry"**_ I thought. Izuru took a step closer to her. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"After the other night at the bar, things have been awkward between us. He's barely said two words to me since then" she answered.

My eyes went wide. I hadn't realized that's how I acted; but hearing it from her, I knew that I did. Izuru touched her shoulder and it was becoming hard to stay hidden, so I flash-stepped back to the office.

**Reina's POV**

When Izuru touched my shoulder, his expression changed. Sympathy was the only emotion I could read. "Maybe I should tell you this so you're prepared" he said. I was confused. Was there something about Shūhei I didn't know?

"Captains and Lieutenants have been extra busy lately. It's because Rukia Kuchiki had been brought back from the World of the Living. She is to be executed at the end of the month. There is a lot more paperwork and preparations. Don't worry so much about it, he's probably been busy" he explained.

"Is that why Renji hasn't been around?"

"Yes, he's been guarding her cell"

I smiled at him, "Thank you for telling me" I told him. Izuru removed his hand and stepped away. "I have to get back to my squad. I'll see you tomorrow" he said and waved goodbye. Standing in the pit alone, I dropped to knees. My spiritual energy was weakened. "Damnit, I need to get stronger" I said standing back up.

"Reina" Captain Tōsen's voice called.

"Yes, sir"

"Come back to the office and finish up your paperwork before you go home"

"Yes, Captain"

The walk back to the office gave me time to prepare myself for seeing Shūhei. When I got to the office, the Captain was walking out for the night or going to a meeting; I didn't know which. He held the door open for me and it closed behind me, alerting Shūhei from his work.

"Hello Reina" he said.

"Hello"

"How was your training with Izuru?"

"It went well. I learned two new kido spells"

He stood up with a small stack of papers. Handing them to me, our hands touched briefly. I hated this awkwardness. I wanted things to go back to how they were. Hearing a clap of thunder in the distance made me cringe. "Oh no" I mumbled.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I looked at her, "What's wrong?" I asked. She instantly walked to the window. Dark rain clouds were moving in fast. Her body started to tremble, like she was afraid. Walking closer to her, she turned to face me; fear was written all over her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's going to rain" she replied.

"I thought that was a good thing for you"

"It rejuvenates me, yes; but it comes at a price and today I don't want to pay it"

I was completely confused now. What price did she have to pay to be healed when it rained? "What are you talking about?" I asked desperately wanting to pull her into my arms to keep her from trembling. She let out a sigh, when the rain began to fall. Her spiritual pressure was still pretty weak; but it was growing stronger by the minute.

"When it rains, I can feel every person's emotions that come in contact with me. Please don't say it's a blessing, because it's not. Feelings and emotions are private and should be kept as such" she answered.

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. The night outside the bar, could she feel everything I felt? Why didn't she say anything? My heart started to race and her eyes shimmered with energy. She took a few steps closer to me and placed her hand over my heart. The gesture was beyond heartwarming.

"Your heart is racing, Shūhei. I can feel it humming throughout my body"

"Reina…"

She moved her hand away and blinked back tears. I didn't know how to respond. If she felt everything, then why didn't she say anything about it?

**Reina's POV**

I sat down at my desk with the stack of papers that needed to be done. Trying to block out all of Shuhei's emotions, I worked as fast as I could so I could go home. The thunder claps were getting closer and the rain was coming down harder. The sound of it pounding on the roof was soothing, until the power went off.

The room was completely dark and I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. "Hadō 31, Shakkahō" I said using the flame as a light. Shūhei made his way over to my desk. "Let's go, there isn't anything else we can do without power" he said.

"Okay"

I followed him outside. The rain started to soak my uniform and my energy was gradually restoring itself. He stopped walking and I noticed we were at his place. "Do you want me to walk you home or do you want to come in until the rain stops?" he asked.

"You don't mind me being her if I just stayed here?"

"No, I don't mind"

"Okay"

He opened the door and I stood in the doorway. I didn't want to drip water over the floor. "What are you doing? I thought you were coming in" he asked. I bit my bottom lip and stepped inside, water dripping off my uniform and my hair onto the floor. He walked down the hall and came back moments later with a towel in hand.

"Here" he said handing it to me.

"Thanks" I replied.

The towel was soft and smelled like him. Drying off as best I could, I walked into the living room. "Do you want a drink?" he asked. I scanned the room closely. "Yeah sure" I replied and then I saw a guitar in the corner. I wondered if he played or if it was just a collector's item. The thought of him playing made my voice itch to be used in song.

He came back into the room with two glasses. The scent of alcohol was unmistakable. It was sake. I took the glass he handed me. "Do you play?" I asked pointing to the guitar across the room. He turned to see what I was pointing at. "Yeah, it's a passion of mine along with writing" he replied.

"Those are good things to have a passion about"

He sat down next to me, taking a sip out of his glass. "What about you? What are you passionate about?" he asked. It was a good question; but did I really want to tell him. _**"**__**Why wouldn't you tell him?" **_Ekō Suiiki asked. She always butted in on my mental conversations with myself. _**"**__**He may ask me to demonstrate"**_ I answered her. Her laugh was clear as day in my head.

"I love ready, writing and music. Let's just say music is in my blood" I replied.

He was so close to me and I was just thankful the rain had stopped for the moment, blocking me from sensing his emotions. Of course, the sake was helping with that as well.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

She finished her drink rather quickly. Was she nervous? God, she was just so damn beautiful. Could she still feel my emotions? Did she know that I want to kiss her right now? "Do you want another drink?" I asked. Reina turned towards me with a smile.

"If you're offering, yes I would"

I took her cup and walked into the kitchen to pour more sake into it. I stopped dead when I felt her behind me. "Shūhei" she said and I almost dripped the glass from my hand. "Yeah" I replied turning to face her. She took her glass back.

"Ever since I told you about my ability to feel emotions when it rains, you've been acting differently. Are you afraid of what I can feel from you?" she asked.

I looked her dead in the eyes, "No" I replied walking out into the living room. She was tempting me to no end and I was starting to have second thoughts about asking her to come inside. It wasn't long before she came out after me. She grabbed my arm to prevent me from sitting down. I shifted my body around and cupped my hand behind her head, pulling her face up to mine. Up close her eyes reflected an image of myself and she blinked several times, anticipating what I was about to do. She was so nervous her body was shaking.

I leaned in the rest of the way, finally capturing her lips with mine. My fingers tangled in her hair, holding her close. Her lips felt amazing and I could tell this was her first kiss by the way she hesitantly moved hers across mine. When I pulled away, I let her out of my arms. She opened her eyes and gave me a stunned look.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"That was probably he worst kiss you've ever experienced"

I pulled her back into my arms and shifted our weight so we were sitting on the futon. "That wasn't the worst kiss, Reina" I assured. Believe me it wasn't the worst by far. I've had my fair share of bad kisses in my one hundred plus years. Her head leaned against my shoulder. It felt like she belonged there against me. "It's getting late, I should go home" she said. She stood up; but then collapsed back down, leaning in. She hesitated and I smiled as her lips were just inches away from mine.

"You can kiss me, Reina"

"I don't want it to be bad"

"Stop it; it wasn't bad the first time"

She pressed her lips against mine. She was addicting and I really didn't want her to leave; but I knew that she wouldn't stay even if I asked. This was all knew to her and I had to take it slow with her. I didn't want to scare her. When her lips parted from me, I was disappointed. "Goodnight Shūhei" she whispered. I walked her to the door.

"Goodnight Reina" I replied.

She stepped outside and smiled at me before walking away. I licked my lips, tasting her lip gloss. Reina was my weakness. The thought of her being promoted to a different squad was painful. I lay down, staring at the flickering light from the candle next to me on the ceiling. Her face was the last thing I thought about before my eyes closed into slumber.

**XxXx I had to do some research for this chapter to get the kido accurate. Yes, ****Shūhei**** does play guitar; so I decided to put that in here. I hope you all enjoyed, please review with your thoughts and comments. XxXx **


	8. Chapter 8

**XxXx Thanks for all the reviews and I want to give a special thanks to deaths wings155 for liking my story enough to draw Reina how you envisioned her to look like. That means the world to me. I'm glad this story is receiving this much reception. It truly makes my day to see this. Okay enough of my babbling onto the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 8

All I did was think about the kiss Shūhei and I shared last week. His lips were surprisingly soft and felt amazing on mine. Captain Tōsen has been pretty good about keeping us separated and I was beginning to think there was a reason behind it. After my days of training my kido with Izuru, I was just too tired to return to the office afterwards.

Not seeing much of him was killing me, we haven't had a chance to talk about the kiss. I had no one to talk to about it either; there weren't any other females in my squad. I had no intention of bringing it up with Izuru either. It would hurt his feelings, considering how he felt about me.

I stood in the training grounds alone, waiting for Izuru to arrive; but all I really wanted was a visit from Shūhei. _**"I wish it would rain today"**_ I thought to myself. It was a delusional thought; it was a beautiful sunny day. Ekō Suiiki stirred at my side; she's been awfully restless lately. Maybe it was because I was restless.

"Reina Sachiko" a young female voice called from the top of the pit.

I looked up and saw Lieutenant Momo Hinamori standing there. Her smile was sweet and warming. I found myself at ease. She jumped down and stood before me. "Izuru is going to be late, so he sent me here to start with you until he arrives" she explained.

"Okay"

"Where had he left off?"

"Bakudō 62 and Hadō 73; I had trouble with them yesterday"

Momo smiled, her eyes squinted as she tilted her head to the side. "Don't worry, it takes time; but can I ask you a question?" she asked. I turned my head slightly, my shorter strains of hair falling into my eyes. Sometimes I think I should pull my hair up all the time. "Sure" I replied.

"Why is your Captain pushing this training on you? I thought Shūhei was training you in combat"

"He was…but the Captain started separating us two weeks ago?" I replied.

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I liked training with him; but orders are orders. Plus side though; I'm fond of using kido; so this is a good opportunity for me"

She smiled again and I turned away, hiding my blushed cheeks. My mind was on Shūhei again. _**"What am I going to do?"**_ I asked. She started to walk closer to me and stopped around a foot away.

"Did you try the incantation for Sōren Sōkatsui?" she asked.

"No"

"Try it and see what happens"

"Okay"

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I hated the week of the Summer Festival, so damn much paperwork. Rangiku had already been in the office twice about the event. She wanted me to be there and help her. It was weird; before I met Reina I would have jumped at the opportunity to be near her. The music for the Festival was provided by Squad Nine's money, we volunteer for that, due to my passion for music; but Rangiku handled the preparing and performances.

Thinking about music made me think about Reina's comment about her being passionate about music to. I wondered what her talent was. Not seeing her was driving me crazy. She probably thought badly of me for kissing her and then not being around. I hoped that she knew that it wasn't my fault.

"Shūhei" Captain Tōsen said from his desk.

"Yes, sir"

"Take a break"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go on. The Festival is tonight, so this work needs to be done"

"Okay"

I wasn't going to waste my break on eating; I flash-stepped to the training grounds. Sensing Momo's spiritual pressure instead of Izuru's was odd. I jumped down into the pit, startling them. Reina turned to face me, her eyes quivered. She was so amazing. I wanted to pull her into my arms.

"Shūhei, what brings you here?" Momo asked.

"I got a break, so I decided to oversee Reina's training"

"That's sweet of you"

I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks; but it quickly faded when Izuru arrived. "How is it coming?" he asked. Reina frowned in disappointment. "It's not, I'm still having trouble" she replied. He must not have noticed that I was standing here, because he closed the gap between them and cupped her cheek with his hand.

Instantly, I felt jealousy boiled to the surface. Although, I kissed her, I made no claim on her. Momo's cheeks were starting to turn pink, watching them so close together. "You'll get this, I promise" he whispered.

She reached up and touched his hand with her own. "Alright, I'll try again" she replied pulling away. Her eyes made contact with mine and I could only imagine what my face looked like. At this point, I felt like I was out of place. I decided to just go back to the office and finish my work.

"Shūhei" Momo said.

I ignored her call and flash-stepped out of the pit.

**Reina's POV**

His feelings were hurt, that much was obvious. I needed to apologize; I couldn't leave until my training was over. "Izuru" Momo said. He turned to look at her; his eyes started to fade in color and he dropped to his knees. I was shocked. Why was she doing that? He finally lost consciousness and collapsed on the ground. Momo's eyes burning with a violet light.

"What…did you do?" I asked.

"Hakufuku, it's temporary and he won't remember anyway. Don't worry, he'll be fine"

"Why though?"

"I needed to ask something and I knew he wouldn't leave for me to ask"

This woman was dangerous with kido. How was she only a Lieutenant? I looked down at Izuru's unconscious body. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. "What do you want to ask?" I said turning back in her direction.

"Shuhei's behavior is odd. He looked upset when Izuru touched you. Is there something going on between the two of you?'

This was my chance to talk about what happened. I just hoped Izuru remained asleep while I was saying it. "I don't know. At first it was just little moments here and there; but last week he kissed me and we haven't really spoken since then. Captain Tōsen is keeping us separated and I'm guessing there is a reason" I explained.

She smiled and reached over to place her hand on my shoulder. "I thought there might be something there. I hadn't seen Shūhei act this way in a long time" she replied. I didn't know what to say; but I didn't have to, because Izuru stirred away. He shook his head and then looked at the two of us confused.

"Are you ready, Izuru?" I asked.

"Yeah"

I held my hands out in front of me, closing my eyes, and envisioning a stronger version of Sōkatsui inside my mind. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens…Hadō 73, Sōren Sōkatsui" I chanted and could feel the energy in my hands. Two blue bursts of spiritual energy released from my hands; they exploded against the walls of the grounds.

"Very good, Reina" Momo praised.

"Thank you"

"Do you want to try Bakudō 62 today or wait until tomorrow? The Summer Festival is tonight, so I didn't know how much energy you wanted to waste" Izuru asked.

"Summer Festival?"

I had absolutely no idea what that was. Momo and Izuru exchanged glances, and smiled at each other. "It's a Festival full of fun for us. It's only once every ten years and this year happens to be the tenth year. Trust me it'll be lots of fun and the fireworks are amazing. I watched them last time on the roof of the Squad Five office with my Captain" Momo explained.

"Oh so that's where you were. We were waiting for you and you never showed" Izuru teased.

I chucked at their playful arguing. It's been three weeks since I became a member of Squad Nine and I felt at home; more so than I ever did living in the Rukon District. "I think I'll try it tomorrow, I've got some paperwork to do" I said and waved goodbye.

"We'll see you tonight, Reina" Momo shouted.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I signed my name on the bottom of the last paper. Stretching out, I could feel Reina approaching. Her energy always seemed to caress my skin. Captain Tōsen looked up from his desk, probably sensing her as well. Would he make me leave, so I couldn't see her? "Shūhei" he said. Oh by, here it comes. I was really beginning to think he was going to promote her to different squad.

"Yes, sir" I said calming my voice.

"How would you rate Reina's progress since being here?"

"She learns fast, especially in kido"

I immediately regretted answering that question honestly. Gripping my desk chair, he turned to look at me. "If you're worried that I'm going to put her name in to be promoted, don't. She's welcome here and only here. I'll keep her as long as I can; but she has tremendous potential. There is no doubt in my mind that she'd become a Lieutenant or Captain someday". I smiled to myself that eased my mind a lot.

The door opened and we both turned to look in the direction of the sound. Reina stood there with a smile upon her face. "Reina" Captain Tōsen welcomed. Her eyes opened a little wider, fear slightly shown through. "Yes" she said. He stood up and walked closer to her. I could see the intimidation in her eyes and I wanted to tell her that it was okay.

"I believe your kido training should be put on hold for a while. You need combat experience. Shūhei will start training you again starting tomorrow"

"Yes, sir"

I could have jumped for joy at the Captain's decision. Reina looked at me and then started towards her desk. Was I missing something? I thought she would have looked happier about it. "Reina, don't bother starting anything. The Festival is starting soon; Shūhei and I are required to be there" the Captain told her.

"Okay, have fun" she replied.

"You know you can go to" I said.

"I know"

The Captain walked out of the office, leaving us alone. I had to know what was bothering her. Was it because she couldn't practice kido for a while? She walked out of the office without even looking at me. _**"Oh she's not getting off the hook that easily"**_ I thought and followed her.

She was walking into her condo, when I caught up to her. "Reina" I called and she turned around to face me. "What's wrong?" I asked. Not saying anything, she stepped aside to allow me in. I slid the door shut behind me and followed her into the living room. "Why did you leave the training grounds today?" she asked.

**Reina's POV**

I just wanted to know why exactly he left today. I knew his feelings were hurt; but he didn't know that mine were to. Everything was so confusing. My heart ached for him and I wanted him to know that. He stepped closer to me and his eyes softened. "I was jealous" he admitted. I bit my bottom lip. Was he serious? This had to be about Izuru, I was certain of that.

"There was no reason for you to be jealous?" I replied.

"If you believe that, then you are naïve"

That was a kick to the gut. Tears started to burn my eyes and I stepped away from him. "I see. I guess you're right. I'm beyond inexperienced with emotions and things like this" I said and started to walk down the hall.

"Reina, I didn't mean it like that" he pleaded.

"Please go"

The look on his face hurt to look at. I had hurt his feelings again; but he had done the same to me….again. I continued down the hall to my bedroom. My eyes searched for my things from the living world. My acoustic guitar was my best friend when I was feeling this badly about things.

**Shuhei's POV**

I couldn't believe those words even came out of my mouth. What the hell was wrong with me? I turned to walk out her front door and then froze when I heard strumming on an acoustic guitar. **"She played to?"** I asked myself. I was completely hypnotized by what I was hearing. My heart pounded against my chest, when her voice joined in the music she was creating. Listening to her voice made my heart skip a beat.

The song was either something she wrote or a song she heard on a drill in the World of the Living. It was beautiful either way and I wanted to watch her. My legs moved on their own accord and I stood in her bedroom doorway. Her fingers plucked the strings accurately and fluidly. Her hair was in her eyes and her lips moved with the words she sung. When she finished, tears rolled down her cheeks. I couldn't see her like this anymore.

"Reina" I said softly.

"You weren't supposed to hear that"

"Why not? That was amazing"

"Thanks"

I sat down next to her on the edge of her bed. "Would you sing it again?" I asked wanting to hear that beautiful voice again. She stood up and leaned the instrument against the wall. "Maybe some other time, you should be going the Festival's starting soon" she said. This was going nowhere, she was angry at me. I didn't blame her, those words were uncalled for.

"Will I see you there?" I asked.

"Probably not"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said"

She didn't acknowledge my apology. "Reina, consider performing that at the Festival. If you want to, talk to Rangiku" I said hating to leave this way. She wouldn't even look at me; but I had to go. Walking out of her room and then out of her condo, I cursed at myself for being stupid. How was I going to fix it? Izuru had a golden opportunity to steal her away from me and I sure as hell wasn't going to sit back and watch it happen.

**XxXx I know a rough patch already; sorry. I promise the next chapter will be better for romance. Do you want to see Reina perform at the Festival and get a glimpse of the song that inspired me to write this story? Or should she skip it altogether? Let me know what you want to see and think about this chapter. XxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**XxXx Thanks to Darkwolfdragon16 and Wolfkibagirl69 for adding this story to their favorite/follow list. Please note that the lyrics in this chapter are not mine, they belong to the band Amaranthe. The song inspired this story and it's called Amaranthine, which means undying. Lots of romance ahead, enjoy the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 9

I collapsed on the floor, leaning my back against the futon. "Stupid, I'm so stupid" I told myself. I should have been more understanding. It's not like he was wrong about me being naïve; but it just hurt to hear him say it. Looking back on my last day in the academy, I remembered thinking that I'd never let anyone into my heart and here I was with feelings for my superior.

_**"There is nothing wrong with that"**_ Ekō Suiiki said softly and full of sincerity. Maybe there wasn't; but it hurt like hell. "Why do people put themselves through this?" I asked aloud. Hearing a knock on my door startled my thought. Scrambling off the floor, I opened the door to see Renji standing there. I was completely shocked to see him.

"R…Renji" I stammered to get his name out.

His face was completely sorrow filled and I wondered why. Why come to me? "Something wrong, you seem upset?" I asked trying to figure out the cause of this sudden visit. I thought he was guarding Rukia's prison cell….unless she was moved to the repentance cell.

"Rukia was moved wasn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, earlier today" he replied.

"I'm sorry, she was close to you wasn't she?"

"Yes"

I was still confused as to why he was here, there had to be a reason. "Reina, are you close to Shūhei?" he asked. I let out a sigh. How many people noticed that? "I don't know" I answered. His brown eyes gazed at me and there was nothing but sorrow behind them. Rukia must mean a lot to him. Did he love her?

"I passed him on my way here. He never spoke a word; but I knew that he was hurt. I'm going to tell you this because he is my friend and I don't want to see a repeat"

"Tell me what?"

"Don't let him go. He cares a lot about you and we all see it"

"Renji…I…"

"Don't make the same mistake I did by not telling him. Rukia is going to die in 14 days and I'm never going to get the chance to tell her how I feel"

He was right and all I could do was wrap my arms around him, embracing him tightly. His hand touched my back gently. This was the person I hoped was behind that drunk mask he had that night. I couldn't help but shed a few tears for his sake. I couldn't image what he was going through; but now I knew what I had to do.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

They really went all out this time around. It looked like almost every Soul Reaper in the Sereitei was here; well all but Reina. I hoped that I'd turn a corner and she'd be standing there with her hair in her eyes and a beautiful smile upon her face; but every corner I turned there were just crowds of people.

"Shūhei" Momo yelled running up to me with Izuru.

"Momo, Izuru; how are you?" I asked.

"Great! Where is Reina?" she asked.

My eyes fell from her face, "She's not coming" I answered. Izuru looked disappointed. "Did she say why?" he asked. I looked up from the ground to face their disappointed expressions. How did I want to explain this to them? "I said something I didn't mean…" we then noticed a large crowd gathering around the stage and that's when I heard the familiar strumming from an acoustic guitar. I started to push my way through the crowd. Izuru and Momo followed me, probably wondering why I rushed off; but when we saw Reina on the stage plucking strings on her guitar in a fluid motion, they smiled with me.

"Wow" Izuru commented.

He hadn't heard anything yet, this was just the start. Course, he might have said that because of how beautiful she looked up there to. Momo's eyes started to tear up. She must be thinking about her childhood friend and Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I just smiled waiting for what I really wanted to hear….her voice.

"_Time_

_Is the reason why we fight to stay alive_

_Until the morning comes_

_It's a strife_

_But the shimmer in your eyes just makes me know_

_That you and I belong_

_And you can light the dark all by your own_

_So let us show the world that our love is strong_

_Like a sign_

_Like a dream_

_You're my Amaranthine_

_You are all I needed, believe me_

_Like we drift in a stream_

_Your beauty serene_

_There's nothing else_

_In life I ever need_

_My dream, Amaranthine"_

My heart pounded against my chest. Why did she decide to do this? Her face was focused and it seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing. I looked at Momo and Izuru next to me. They were enthralled by it as much as I was.

"_Time_

_Goes by as day and nights are turning into years_

_But I'm lying in your arms_

_It's the place_

_Where I know that I am closest to your heart_

_Where the dark is torn apart_

_I know you feel the same as I inside_

_It feels like in a dream where we can fly_

_Like a sign_

_Like a dream_

_You're my Amaranthine_

_You are all I needed, believe me_

_Like we drift in a stream_

_Your beauty serene_

_There's nothing else_

_In life I ever need_

_My dream, Amaranthine"_

The crowd cheered when her voice faded and her fingers stopped moving across the strings. Momo looked at me with a look of confirmation. "You care about her don't you? I can see it in your eyes" she asked. I sucked in a surprised breath of air. Reina stood up and walked away without acknowledging anyone except Captain Tōsen and Captain Kyōraku on her way down the stairs.

"Why haven't you told her?" Momo asked again.

"I thought she had an interest in Izuru"

"No, that much is pretty clear to me. Izuru is a friend and a good one"

I didn't doubt her words, because she spoke with such certainty. I placed a hand on her shoulder and then flash-stepped away.

**Reina's POV**

I was amazed by the crowd that had gathered below me; but I could see Shūhei, Izuru and Momo in the front watching me intently. Shuhei's face was indescribable and it did make it hard at times to concentrate on my task at hand. The fireworks should be starting soon and I needed to put my stuff away yet.

Using flash-step, I hurried over rooftops to quickly get to my place. I jumped down from my roof and turned towards my door. I gasped when I saw Shūhei standing there. "You scared me" I told him and opened my door. Walking inside, I immediately went back to my room to put the instrument away.

When I walked back out, he looked at me tenderly. I about melted at the sight. "You're amazing, you know that" he said. My cheeks burned with a blush and it only intensified when he closed the gap of space between us. This was my only chance to take Renji's advice and tell him how I felt.

"About earlier, I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have called you naïve"

"You aren't wrong. I am naïve. I know nothing about relationships between a man and woman. My first kiss was when you kissed me"

He took my hand and pulled me even closer. "That doesn't matter to me. What made you take up on my suggestion?" he asked. It was a valid question; but one I was hesitant on answering, considering how he reacted to Izuru touching my face in training today.

"Renji gave me some much needed advice" I replied deciding to tell him the truth.

He looked a little surprised by my confession. "Renji?" he asked. I nodded, recalling our conversation only two hours ago. The pain on Renji's face will forever haunt me and it made me think whether or not Rukia should be executed at all. "Shūhei" I said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah"

I didn't say anything else; instead, I reached my hand behind his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips. It didn't take him long to respond to my invitation. His lips skillfully moved over mine, swiping his warm tongue against my still closed mouth. Heat ignited through my entire body and I parted my lips, allowing him access.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I could have drowned in her essence. She tasted like lemons, probably from lemonade from the Festival. I caressed her sides, circling my tongue around hers. Knowing I was going to have to pull away sucked; but I was losing control.

Our lips parted in a soft snap sound. She smiled before even opening her eyes. "Reina" I said and she opened her eyes completely. She held onto me and I just smiled, embracing her in return.

"Do you want to watch the fireworks?" I asked.

"Yes, I was going to watch them from my roof" she replied.

I followed her outside and we leapt up onto the roof just as the first set was going off. Bright colors of purple, green, blue and red were stunning. Reina gazed up with wide eyes. Each beautiful display of color reflected in her eyes and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"These are amazing" she said in an angelic voice.

"They went all out this time"

She looked at me with a smile and I leaned in to kiss her lips greedily during the finale. Her hands gripped my shihakusho, pulling me closer still. _**"She's learning fast"**_ I thought. When we finally separated, she was breathless and all I could hear was her breathing and the crickets chirping.

**Regular POV**

Gin Ichimaru stood on a rooftop watching Shūhei and Reina locked in a passion filled kiss. "Oh dear, whatever shall you do with them now?" Gin asked as the Squad Nine Captain, Kaname Tōsen appeared next to him. "What do you mean?" he asked the spiteful Captain of Squad Three.

"Your Lieutenant and your fifth seat are locked in such a powerful kiss as we speak"

Kaname wasn't surprised. He had noticed a difference in both of them over the last week or so. "I'll do nothing" he replied. Gin turned his head in the couple's direction and continued to stare at them even after the kiss was broken.

"Why is that girl so special? Sosuke was a little disappointed that she was placed with your Squad"

"I was close to her mother. I promised I'd look out for her. She's got so much potential. Her spiritual energy has a seal around it to keep it under control; otherwise, she'd be beyond lethal"

Gin's lips thinned into a frown. "I see; did you put the seal on it?" he asked. Kaname turned in Gin's direction. "No, Sosuke did when she was born" he answered. The reply stunned him. _**"Why didn't they tell me about her?"**_ he thought.

**Reina's POV**

I was nervous about going to the office. Last night had been perfect; but facing Shūhei after kissing him several times got me thinking. I had no clue what to do next. Were we a couple? I took a deep breath and opened the door. Shūhei met my gaze with a sheepish grin; but the moment was shattered by a loud pounding alarm.

"Intruders in the Sereitei. I repeat intruders in the Sereitei. This is not a drill"

I didn't know what to do; but he immediately came to my side. Captain Tōsen walked in, his expression was calm and level minded; that was something I definitely needed to learn.

"What's going on, Captain?" I asked.

"Intruders burst through the protective membrane of the Sereitei. Shūhei!"

"Yes, sir"

"Take Reina and find these intruders. Use any way you can to capture them alive; before Kenpachi and Squad Eleven does"

I looked at Shūhei. His eyes held firm, never wavering a second. He looked at me, reassuring me that things would be okay. I believed him. "Yes, sir; we will find them" he replied and we walked out of the office. "One more thing" he said stopping us. I looked back at our Captain and something seemed different about him. His spiritual pressure seemed thick and heavy, like it was trying to smother us in darkness.

"Reina had been promoted" he said.

"She's been promoted to what?" Shūhei asked in a worried tone.

Was he worried that I'd be transferred out of the squad? It made sense; I was worried about it to. "Co-Lieutenant; think of her as your partner in everything Soul Reaper business" he answered. I was mortified by the acknowledgement. How was I strong enough to be a Lieutenant, let alone be on the same level as Shūhei? "Sir, I can't accept this position. I'm nowhere near qualified" I pleaded. The Captain took a step closer to me. Shūhei laced his fingers with mine and gave my hand a squeeze, letting me know he was there.

"You are plenty qualified. Your intentions are pure and you have exactly what is needed to be a ranked Lieutenant" he said.

I couldn't believe he had that much faith in my abilities. At least I was the CO in Co-Lieutenant. Shūhei would still be the Lieutenant, the second in command. I was just to be his partner, not that I minded. I kind of liked the idea.

"If you believe I can, then I'm honored to receive the title" I answered.

**XxXx I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter…and lots of action is in the works for the new one. Please review with your opinions. XxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**XxXx The next couple of chapters will kind of follow the time line of Ichigo's invasion into the Soul Society. I still haven't decided how far I'm going to take Izuru's crush on Reina yet, any thoughts on that would be appreciated. Not much action in this chapter but I hope you enjoy anyhow. Please Review! XxXx**

Chapter 10

The Captain handed me a badge with our Squad Nine's symbol upon it. I gently took the item into my hands, fearing its delicacy. I was determined to not let him down and I quickly wrapped the badge around my left arm. A pretty black and pink butterfly fluttered next to us and I reached my hand out. The butterfly landed on my fingertip, delivering an urgent message to Lieutenants.

We were all supposed to meet in conference room number two. I wondered what it was about. "All Squad Lieutenants are to report to Conference Room number two for a meeting" I relayed the message given by the Hell Butterfly.

"Let's go Reina" Shūhei said.

"Those are private meetings, I can't go to those" I objected.

"You're a Lieutenant now; you have the right to be there just like every other Lieutenant"

"R…right, I forgot"

I raked a hand through my hand and proceeded to follow him. The feeling of uncertainty was starting to seep through my heart. Something was odd about all of the events leading up to today. Why make me a Lieutenant so fast; why not put me at Third Seat first? It just didn't make any sense to me.

"Your mother would be proud of you" Captain Tōsen said and I completely froze.

Shuhei's eyes held surprise in them. "You…knew my mother?" I asked hoping to get an answer from him. How could he have known her? "Yes, I did. She was a friend and when she died, she asked me to look out for you" he replied. I gasped, realizing that he was one of the Soul Reapers that came to the Rukon District that day; but he wasn't a Captain back then, so he wasn't the one who saved me.

"I see, I'm glad she wasn't alone when she died. How did you know her?"

"Your aunt was my good friend, she was killed by your uncle; I stayed in contact with your mother for years after that, becoming a Soul Reaper for the sake of justice"

I had no idea that any of this happened. I never met my aunt or uncle; but I heard stories about them. I was born a few years after she was killed. I tried to put on my best fake smile; but try as I may, it just seemed to fail. _**"Mom, would you really be proud of me?"**_ I thought and then turned towards Shūhei. We rushed towards the conference room in silence.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I didn't try to talk to her about what the Captain had told her. It was a personal thing that she needed to deal with on her own; but if she wanted someone to talk to, then I'd be there to listen.

As we kept running, my mind kept going back to the previous night. The way her lips felt against mine was simply divine. Nothing could compare to it. I saw Izuru ahead of us and my thoughts faded. I was hesitant in saying anything to him. By now, word probably has gotten around about last night; but then again we weren't in public, so maybe it hadn't yet.

"Shūhei" Reina said snapping me out of my zone.

"Yeah"

"Do you really think it's a good idea that I come to this meeting?"

Her question came as no surprise. She must know how Izuru feels about her and was worried about hurting his feelings. "Is this about Izuru?" I asked just making sure that I was correct with my theory. She shook her head. "No, it's about all the Lieutenants" she replied.

It was too late to back out now; we arrived moments after Izuru walked in the door. Reina hung behind as I walked into the room. "Shūhei" Izuru said softly. Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, Isane, Tetsuzaemon, and Renji were present; but there were some still missing. Reina walked in behind me and everyone starred at her in disbelief.

"What's going on Shūhei? Why is your fifth seat here?" Nanao asked.

"She's not a fifth seat anymore. Captain Tōsen promoted her to CO-Lieutenant an hour ago" I answered.

"CO-Lieutenant?" Isane repeated surprisingly.

**Reina's POV**

I should have known better than to think I'd be accepted as a Lieutenant. The looked I was receiving weren't really that welcoming. "I can see that I'm not welcome, so I will take my leave" I said and turned back out the door.

"Reina" Shūhei called grabbing the sleeve of my uniform.

"It's fine, you do your job and I'll find something to help the Captain with"

"Reina Sachiko, you will go nowhere" A voice said behind me.

I turned to see the Lieutenant of Squad One, Chōjirō Sasakibe. His spiritual pressure swirled around me and it calmed me down. We all walked into the room and he shut the door behind is. I looked up at the Head Captain's Lieutenant and he seemed distressed about something.

"Reina Sachiko has been promoted to CO-Lieutenant by not only Captain Kaname Tōsen; but also the Head Captain himself" he announced.

I sucked in a breath. I couldn't believe that even the Head Captain would promote me to use a high rank, with such little experience in the battlefield. Izuru looked at me and gave me an approving smile.

"It would seem Jindanbo has been defeated; along with the Third Seat of the Eleventh Squad, Ikkaku Madarame and Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Squad, Yumichika Ayasegawa" he announced again.

"How could those Ryoka have done so much damage in a few hours?" Rangiku asked.

Everything anyone said resulted in an argument. I found myself in an even more uncomfortable situation until I noticed Renji sneaking out the door. _**"Where is he going?"**_ I asked myself. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see Shūhei there. "Let's go" he said and all I could do was nod in agreement.

We walked passed Izuru and the look in his eyes broke my heart. His expression held so much sorrow. Was it because of the situation we were in or was it because of me? "Reina" he called and I just had to look at him.

"Be careful, okay" he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You taught me a lot, remember?"

His cheeks flushed pink and it was the first time I had ever seen him blush. I smiled and then followed Shūhei out of the room.

**Regular POV**

"So that was the girl you were training?" Isane asked.

"Yes" he answered.

Izuru noticed that something was different between her and Shūhei; but he couldn't quite put his finger onto what it was. _**"It's hard to believe that her strength has increased that much to become a Lieutenant that quickly"**_ he thought. Momo touched his arm gently, alerting him to her presence.

"What is it Momo?" he asked.

"I found this in Renji's office" she replied.

She held out his Lieutenant's badge. His eyes grew wider and feared that there was a bigger problem.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV **

The time seemed to fly by rather quickly and pretty soon darkness was starting to overtake the sunlight. Reina was on edge, she stood on her rooftop staring out into the Sereitei as the sun was setting. "Renji's been defeated" she said as I landed on the roof. I scanned her posture a moment, she was ridged. _**"She must have sensed the entire battle from here"**_ I thought.

"Yes I know Captain Kuchiki had him thrown in jail"  
"How cruel, all he was doing was trying to defend our home"

"I don't know about that. It seemed more personal to me"

"Then it was about Rukia?"  
"Most likely"

She turned and walked in my direction but didn't stop at all. She jumped down from the roof and I instantly followed her, automatically starting to worry about her. Watching her closely, she sat down on the futon and a hand ran over the top of her head. I sat down next to her, hoping she'd tell me what was wrong. "I'm scared, Shūhei; this isn't something I expected to happen so soon" she said staring at the floor.

"The invasion or the promotion?"

"Both"

She closed her eyes, hiding the fear behind them. I reached over and took both her hands into mine. Opening her eyes, she leaned into me snuggling her head onto my chest. "Don't worry, things will turn out okay" I whispered breathing in the scent of her hair under my nose. She clung on tighter and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"You should probably get some sleep, we have a meeting in the morning" I said

She sat up straight, letting go of me. "Yeah, you're right" she replied standing up. "Reina, do you want me to stay?" I asked, silently wishing she'd say that she did. I just wanted to be closer to her. "It's alright, I'll be fine. I'm actually pretty tired" she replied, crushing my wish in the palm of her hand; but it didn't bother me that much.

"Okay"

She shifted her body in front of me and pulled me into a standing position. She wrapped her arms around my neck and embraced me tightly. When she pulled back, her eyes were glassy." Thank…" she attempted to thank me; but I silenced her with my lips upon hers. I pulled her closer to me; by holding onto her hips. She was becoming heated and aroused, I could tell by her urgency in her kisses.

If I wasn't a gentleman, I would have taken her right this very minute; but I couldn't do that, not under these circumstances. Her tongue swirled around mine and I groaned in the back of my throat. She was driving me crazy and I had to pull away, now! Our lips parted and she looked up at me with flushed cheeks. The sight of pink on her skin was beautiful. "Goodnight, Reina" I said and walked out the front door.

**Reina's POV**

It was kind of hard to fall asleep. My body just tingled all over. Would I have gone that far? I wasn't entirely sure myself; but eventually slumber took over and the next thing I knew the sun was shining in my face. Quickly getting dressed, I brushed my teeth and headed out the door with my zanpakuto in hand.

"Damnit, I'm going to be late" I said and tried to increase my speed.

As I turned the corner, I heard a loud screeching scream. Instinct kicked in and I rushed towards the sound only to find Momo in a state of shock. Izuru, Rangiku, Tetsuzaemon, Isane and Shūhei stood behind her in utter shock. I turned my head to see what they were all looking at and my eyes grew wide in horror.

Captain Aizen was dead, impaled to the tower above us. His blood dripped onto the ground. "Momo" I whispered taking a step closer towards her. She was completely horrified and she screamed "Who did this?" and dropped to her knees. I could feel someone approaching us and I just knew it was a Captain.

"Who is making all this noise so early in the morning?" a voice said behind us.

I turned to see the Captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru. "Captain" Izuru stated. Momo's horrified expression instantly turned into rage. Before I could stop her, she unsheathed her sword and attacked Gin; but Izuru blocked her attack, protecting his Captain.

Her rage was uncontrollable. "Snap, Tobiume" she screamed and her sword straightened producing three jute-like prongs along the length at carious intervals. She swung and released a ball of fire from its blade. The situation was getting worse and no one was doing anything. Izuru released his Shikai towards Momo. I had to do something or they would be severely punished.

"Bakudō 61, Rikujōkōrō" I called for my kido skills hoping I could seal both of them at the same time.

I pointed my left index finger at Izuru and my right one at Momo, generating yellow energy. Six wide beams of light slammed into Izuru and six into Momo. Everyone turned to look at me and then I dropped to a knee. My energy was slightly drained; but I got right back up.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other at a time like this" I told them.

Rangiku smiled at me and I wondered if I finally earned her respect. Izuru looked away from me. He was ashamed that much was certain. "Thank you for making this easier" another voice entered the mix. I turned to see the Captain from Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya, standing there.

"Place those two under arrest" he stated.

Shūhei and Tetsuzaemon took Izuru; and Isane and Rangiku took Momo. I was disappointed that I hadn't stopped them in time; they were still going to be punished and it was my fault for hesitating. "They aren't going to be punished. It's more like a cool off period and to prevent Momo from doing anything rash" Toshiro said obviously knowing that I felt bad about what happened.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya" I said and took my leave from him.

**Shuhei's POV**

I walked out of the prison cell in the Squad Three barracks. Izuru sat with his knees up against his chest. The sorry flowed off him in waved and his spiritual pressure drowned in it. "Shūhei" he said his voice muffled by his uniform.

"Yeah"

"Tell Reina that I'm sorry, that was beyond stupid of me to do what I did"

I could sense her closing in the location. My guess was that she was trying to find me or she wanted to speak with Izuru, either way she was here. "She's here, you can tell her yourself" I said and turned towards the entrance, waiting for her appearance. Reina's hair was the first thing I saw and as she got closer, her eyes displayed guilt.

Izuru's face regained quite a lot of color when he saw her. I was really going to have a problem with this eventually. "I'm sorry, Reina" he said quietly. She held her hand up to stop him from talking further. "No, I am the one who's sorry. I hesitated and I allowed things to get out of control" she replied.

_**"So that's why she felts guilty. Everyone makes mistakes, even me and the all the Captains"**_ I thought. Mistakes are a natural thing of any person and I was about to make the biggest one. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be outside" I said. She snapped her head in my direction. "You don't have to leave" she said. I smiled at her, loving the fact that she didn't want me to leave. I brought my lips to her temple and placed a chaste kiss upon it. "I'll be right outside" I said again and turned away.

**XxXx Well is this too much drama? I also wanted to know, if you would like for the rating to change to M and see a lemon or two in this story? Leave a review and let me know. XxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**XxXx I appreciate all the reviews and follows/favorite adds. This story is turning out better than I had expected it to. If anyone has any suggestions or comments, please review and let me know. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 11

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I could have physically slapped myself for being this stupid. I knew Izuru had feelings for her, it was pretty damn obvious. I didn't have the heart to say anything to him because he was a good friend. He always had my back and I always had his.

"I'll just have to trust her" I said to myself and sat down on a chair outside the prison.

**Reina's POV**

"What were you thinking, Izuru?" I asked in a worried voice.

"I wasn't, I should have stopped her myself" he replied.

I walked forward and grabbed two of the prison bars with my hands. He looked at me with those sorrowful blue eyes that just broke my heart to look at. "You're lucky Captain Hitsugaya is so lenient" I said and he rose from the floor. Closing in on me, he reached out and touched both my hands.

"I'm not lucky, Reina"

"Of course you are; if it had been any other Captain, you and Momo would have been severely punished for doing what you two did"

"That's not what I'm talking about"

I was confused about what he was talking about. Without water being around him, I couldn't read his emotions. "What are talking about then?" I finally asked. He reached his right hand up and brushed the back of his hand down my cheek. "I'm talking about you. I saw you and Shūhei just now and I realized that I waited too long to tell you" he replied.

"Izuru…I…"

"Don't; you don't need to explain anything to me"

I didn't think I could feel any worse about the situation; but I was dead wrong. His confession seared my heart like a moth to a flame. There was no doubt in my mind that I liked Shūhei a lot, it wasn't quite love yet; so why did Izuru's confession hurt? He dropped his hand from my face and took a step back.

"Lieutenant Sachiko" a guard said from the doorway.

"Yes"

"It's time to lock down; I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Of course"

I turned back towards Izuru and reached in between the bars, grabbing a hold of a sleeve on his uniform. I had no clue what I was thinking; but I couldn't let him hate me. I felt close to him and I needed that. "Izuru, please don't hate me" I pleaded. He closed the distance between us again and leaned his head against the metal bars. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you" he replied. Without even thinking, I leaned my head against the bars to; but when I felt his lips across my forehead, I froze.

"I'm not giving up just yet" he said and I let go of his sleeve.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I stood up from the chair and waited for Reina to exit the prison. The look on her face when she emerged stabbed me right in the chest. "Are you alright?" I asked. At first she didn't say anything; but just started to walk closer to me and instantly wrapped her arms around me, despite being surrounded by guards.

Feeling her tremble against me, made me cave in and not think about what people thought. I only thought about the woman in my arms. "Come on let's get out of here" I said and escorted her out of the Squad Three barracks.

I could tell she was upset and all I could come up with was that Izuru had said something to her. _**"Did he admit how he feels about her?"**_ I thought, praying that he hadn't. I didn't want her to second guess our relationship. I liked it just how it was.

"Shūhei, can I asked you something?" she asked.

"Of course"

"Are you angry with Izuru?"

Well that confirmed my thoughts on what they talked about. After he started training her in kido, there was a bond that had started to form, just like the bond that had formed when I started training her in combat. I had no control over people's feelings, so the reality was, I couldn't really be mad at him.

"No, I'm not"

"Good; I believe after the reality sets in, he's going to need us"

"What reality?"

"That he raised his sword against Momo"

I never thought of that. Momo and Izuru were close friends along with Renji; they went to the academy at the same time. Before I could say anything else, I could sense multiple battles going on at once. Reina's hand instinctively went for the hilt of her zanpakuto. "It's not wise to interfere in other people's battles, Reina" I suggested and she let go of her sword.

"Reina, is that you?" someone called.

**Reina's POV**

I turned in the direction of the voice. I saw a girl with violet eyes and black hair, fairly petite and a sorrow filled expression on her narrow face. I recognized her as my neighbor through my years in the academy. She was assigned to Squad Five when we arrived in the Sereitei. Sympathy immediately overwhelmed me, since her Captain was found dead this morning. Her name came to me in that moment.

"Emiko…"

"So you're a Lieutenant now?" she said.

"Not fully, I'm a Co-Lieutenant"

Emiko's eyes looked over at Shūhei. "You must be Lieutenant Hisagi" she stated and outstretched her hand. Shūhei took her hand and shook it firmly. "My name is Emiko Rei and I'm the seventh seat do Squad Five" she introduced.

"Squad Five huh, my deepest sympathies for you and your squad" he said.

"Thank you. I'm actually here to ask a favor of Reina"

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"With our Lieutenant in prison there isn't anyone that can keep up with all the paperwork…"

"No need to say anymore. Have all the work sent to me here in Squad Nine and I'll take care of it" I replied.

"Thank you so much"

"It's no problem"

Emiko took off to relay the message to her squad. Shūhei turned to look at me, a small smile forming on his lips. "You really have a good heart and that's what will make you a good leader" he said and I just smiled, not really knowing what else to say to him. I sudden feeling of dread came over me and I felt something was wrong. I couldn't sense Kenpachi's spiritual pressure anymore.

"Shūhei, I can't sense Kenpachi's spiritual pressure anymore"

"Neither can I"

"So he was defeated?"

"I don't know"

I couldn't understand the reasoning for everything that was happening. Were they trying to stop the execution of Rukia? That was the only logical explanation or at least to me it was. They weren't killing anyone, just defeating them to the point they could no longer fight back.

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

It wasn't long before word got around to the Squad's that Kenpachi Zaraki; Captain of Squad Eleven was defeated and was receiving medical treatment from Squad Four. Reina sat at her desk working diligently on the extra work from Squad Five. The darkness was starting to push the ray of the sun away. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, I'll work on that for a little while" I suggested.

She looked up from the paper she was working on. The exhaustion was clearly evident on her face. "Alright" she said and got up from her chair slowly. Grabbing a large stack, she walked over to me and gently placed it in front of me. I took her hand into mine, pulling her to sit on my lap.

"Shūhei…"

I almost laughed at her embarrassment; but instead, I cupped her cheek and drew her face closer. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I've kissed you how many times now and you still flush" I commented. She blinked several times before turning a darker shade. It was downright adorable.

"Maybe it's because I have no idea what I'm doing" she admitted.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know" I whispered.

My voice came out a lot more lustful than I had intended. Ignoring it, I leaned in further and captured her lips with my own. She relaxed against me and I felt her hands snake up my chest, wrapping around my neck. Her lips moved against mine fluidly and more calculated. She was indeed learning quickly. "Get some sleep okay" I whispered and she stood up from my lap, leaning down one more time to kiss me.

"Thank you for looking out for me" she said.

"You're welcome"

She hesitantly walked out the office door. That woman affected me like no other. I wouldn't call it love just yet; but my heart was well on its way of falling. Continuing the work she started, I suddenly had a bad feeling and then I felt her spiritual pressure.

**Reina's POV**

Walking out of the office, made me feel guilty; I was not doing my job and put more work on Shūhei. What the hell kind of girlfriend was I? I just couldn't seem to dwell on it, because I was so tired. I just felt so drained and I couldn't think of a reason as to why. _**"Surely using those kido spells this morning couldn't have done this to me"**_ I thought silently.

Feeling Momo's spiritual pressure; I was alerted in every way. I decided to follow it in hopes that I could talk some sense into her; before she did something she'd regret later. Using my speed to my advantage, I quickly caught up to her before losing sight of her. "Damn" I cursed; but my eyes grew wide when I saw Izuru following his Captain. _**"How did he get out of prison? Did Captain Ichimaru let him out?"**_ I thought. It hurt to know that he still wasn't thinking for himself.

"Izuru…" I whispered.

Scanning the area, I saw Captain Hitsugaya standing before Captain Ichimaru. I had a bad feeling that this was going to turn ugly fast and that's when Momo appeared, landing in front of Toshiro. If I hesitate this time, it could be costly for someone.

I couldn't really hear what they were talking about; but as soon as I saw Momo point her sword to Toshiro's throat, I knew that she was blaming him for Captain Aizen's death. From what I've heard around the Sereitei, they were close childhood friends. I couldn't afford to waste time; so I leapt off the rooftop I was standing upon and landing next to Momo.

"Reina" Toshiro mumbled.

"Momo, listen to me. This isn't you, let us find out the facts before you point fingers recklessly" I said.

"I have the truth, it's written in this letter from the Captain" she countered through tears.

"Please put your sword away. Do you really think your childhood friend could commit such a crime?"

Tears continued to stream down her face. She was beyond confused; but I just couldn't reason with her. I turned my head and made eye contact with Gin and Izuru. Izuru seemed to be silently pleading with me as if he wanted me to leave. Momo attempted to attack Toshiro; but I used an exceptionally fast flash-step to get in front of him to block her attack with my sword.

"Stand aside, Reina" Momo yelled.

"I will not. Momo you need to calm down" I replied.

"Reina Sachiko, newly appointed Co-Lieutenant of Squad Nine…how touching that you would risk your life for a Captain that isn't your own" Gin taunted.

I said nothing. I wasn't about to play right into his hands. I watched Izuru and his eyes grew even more sorrowful. Momo backed away and attempted to get around me. Again, I blocked her attack from reaching Toshiro. "Please Momo, I don't want to fight you" I pleaded. Once more she attempted to get around me, confirming that she had no intention of fighting me either. "Bakudō 9, Hōrin" I called. An orange thin line of energy formed from the index and middle fingers. I shifted my hand to ensnare Momo in the rope like energy. It circled around her, binding her.

**Regular POV**

Izuru was completely stunned by the events occurring in front of his eyes. _**"Reina, you need to get out of here"**_ he thought clenching his hands at his sides. He silently watched as Reina's spiritual energy surrounded her body in a light mint color. She brought the sealed Momo down hard against the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Toshiro looked back and saw blood on Momo's hands. She had been gripping her sword so tight that the hilt sliced through the flesh in her palms. He was enraged upon seeing the sight. Reina broke contact with her kido spell and turned her attention to Gin. "Captain Hitsugaya, I'll have your back" she stated and held her zanpakuto firmly in her hand.

"No, you and Izuru need to get out of here, now" he said harshly.

Reina stopped but held her ground. Gin's sly smirk snaked onto his face. "Yes, Izuru you might want to stay back" he said, his voice was almost a laugh. She did as she was told and got back to a fairly safe distance. Izuru never took his eyes off her, wondering how she could willingly put her life on the line for the sake of a Captain that wasn't her own.

**Reina's POV**

Before I knew it, Captain Hitsugaya was beginning his long awaited battle with Captain Ichimaru. The spiritual pressure I was feeling was immense and it seemed to want to strangle me, taking my breath away. I watched cautiously, making sure that Izuru did not intend to interfere. Ice trapped Gin's arm, holding him in place; but as his Shikai was released, his long retractable blade was heading straight for the bound unconscious Momo.

"Momo" Toshiro yelled.

A flash appeared before Momo and Rangiku blocked Gin's attack, cracking her blade. I let out a sigh of relief, until I saw the hurt look in Rangiku's eyes. _**"Was there something between her and Gin?"**_ I thought. I watched as Gin retracted his blade and turned to walk away. Izuru simply followed like an obedient dog. It made me sick watching it. In the corner of my eye, I saw Shūhei approaching me. I collapsed to my knees, watching everything go black around me.


	12. Chapter 12

**XxXx I'd like to thank **_**Demon MasterX, WiseWhiteOwl, Mayson99, Nutmeg615, SugarCoatTheTruth, animefunlover23-bree, knoxrox, and shelbylynnamie**_** for the favorite/follow adds. I'd also like to thank **_**Forgotten64, Lisette, SynfulxLove, Phantom-Cosplayer, and Fallen heavens**_** for the new reviews. I really appreciate the encouragement to continue writing this story. I've got some major bombshell ideas that I will be putting into this story, some will be in this very chapter. Don't hesitate to make your opinions known and let me know if there is something you'd like to see happen. Enjoy the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 12

Even unconscious I could feel something just wasn't right. I could feel warm energy surrounding me and it was comforting. A flash of Izuru's depressed face appeared in my mind. Was he being used or was this the real him? I refused to believe Izuru was like that. He had shown me sympathy; he cared about me. He even took the time out of his busy schedule to help train me in kidō.

"How is she?" Shūhei's voice asked.

"Stable for now" a warm female voice replied.

I wanted to wake up; but my body refused to obey. _**"Relax; your spiritual energy was drained"**_ Ekō Suiiki said. It had been a while since I heard her voice. She seemed concerned and that made me feel better.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Captain Unohana worked carefully on Reina. All she told me was that her spiritual energy was drained to a critical level. It didn't make sense. All she had used was a couple of kidō spells. Something else was draining her and I didn't know what. I just hoped that the Captain could figure it out.

"Shūhei" Rangiku said softly.

"Rangiku…"

I hadn't spoken to her since the day of the Summer Festival. She touched my arm gently. "How is she?" she asked. She seemed genuinely concerned about her. "Captain Unohana says she's stable; but her energy was drained to a critical level" I replied. She looked at Reina's unconscious form and reached out to move a couple strains of hair off her face.

"That doesn't make sense. A couple of kidō spells couldn't have done this to her" she said.

"I know"

"Come on; let's get you some fresh air"

"But…"

"She'll be fine; the Captain knows what she's doing"

I decided to go with her. She always did know how to cheer me up. The warm air hit my face and it made me almost forget about the Ryoka invasion. So much has happened to all of us since Reina arrived in Squad Nine. Captain Tōsen was acting a little more on edge lately, even more so after learning about Reina's collapse.

"Shūhei" Rangiku said softly.

"Yeah"

"Do you think Gin killed Captain Aizen?"

Her question really surprised me. I knew of her past connection to the Third Squad Captain; but she seemed hurt by the possibility that he really could have killed him. "I honestly don't know" I replied. She let out a heavy sigh and I felt sympathy for her. I reached out and pulled her into my embrace. We both have gone through a lot in the last few days. Being this close to her reminded me of my old feelings for her. She pulled out of my arms and gave me a smile.

"Shūhei, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course"

"How close are you to Reina?"

"I thought that would be obvious, Rangiku"

"I know, I just want to hear it from you"

Was she implying that she didn't believe that I was with Reina? Was she upset about it? So many questions started to fly into my mind at once and it caused me to get a nagging headache. "I'm with her, Rangiku. I thought you knew" I replied hoping that she'd understand. She turned away from me, hiding her face. "I'm happy for you" she stated in a whisper, barely audible.

"You don't sound happy"

"It's just that now I know how Izuru feels"

"What do you mean?"

"He waited too long to tell Reina how he feels about her, and now I did the same thing with you"

I couldn't believe her confession. I waited years to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Are we still friends?" I asked. God, I hoped so. She turned back around to face me. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with the tears she was trying to hide. "Of course we are, we always will be no matter what" she replied.

**Reina's POV**

My eyes opened slowly and they burned upon opening. The ceiling was the first thing I could see and then I gingerly turned my head to the right. Blonde hair and blue eyes greeted me. It was Izuru. "Hey, glad to see your awake" he said softly. Boy did my body feel stiff. I slowly tried to sit up; but winced in pain. I knew I wasn't physically hurt; but then I saw the IV in my arm. "Izuru…" I started to say and then I collapsed against the pillow behind me.

"I don't think you should try to sit up yet; you're still pretty weak yet" he suggested.

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked almost demanding.

"Your spiritual energy was drained completely"

"How did that happen? I barely used any"

"We don't know yet"

Great, something was draining me and no one had any idea what. "Do you know where Shūhei is?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, I don't. Only Captain Unohana was here when I arrived" he replied. I knew that I had heard his voice earlier, so I know that he had visited me at least once. Izuru sat on the chair next to my bed, with his hands crossed in front of him. Something was bothering him; I could just tell and feel it. _**"How could I feel his emotions?"**_ I thought and then I realized that an IV was made of saline water.

Ekō Suiiki was laid next to my bed and I could feel her spiritual pressure swirling around me. "Izuru, something is troubling you. Tell me what's wrong" I said. He looked up from his hands and hesitated in saying anything. "I'm sorry about what happened last night" he replied. Was he talking about what was said at the Squad Three prison, or was he talking about the fight between Gin and Toshiro?

"Izuru, you need to think for yourself. Your Captain is using you, that is plain to see. As far as what was said while you were in prison, there is no need to apologize for that"

"Reina…"

"You are my friend, and a pretty close one. You understand me and I don't wish to lose that for any reason. Promise me that you'll stay true to yourself and think for yourself alone"

Our eyes connected and I felt drawn into them for a moment; but I suppressed it, knowing it was the emotions I was feeling from him. "I promise" he replied and leaned down to kiss my forehead. Captain Unohana walked into the room a moment later, her expression was emotionless; but I could feel her uncertainty.

"Captain Unohana…" I whispered.

"Lieutenant Kira, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to perform a test on Lieutenant Sachiko"

"Yes, of course. I'll see you soon, Reina"

All I could do was nod my head, watching him walk out of the room. Captain Unohana sat down in the chair and faced me. She still wore no emotions on her face; but I could still feel everything. She knew something about me, and judging by her reactions it was bad. "What's wrong Captain Unohana?" I asked.

"I've established the cause to your continuously draining spiritual energy" she answered.

"Please tell me"

"There is a seal surrounding you and the stronger you get, the more it drains from you"

"How can that be?"

"That I'm not sure; but I'll do everything in my power to break it"

"Thank you"

I didn't bother to ask what would happen if she couldn't break it. I already knew the answer to that. I'd die, it's that simple.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I started on my way back to the Squad Four treatment rooms, when Captain Tōsen stopped me. "How is Reina?" he asked. I told him of everything that I knew and he seemed unnerved by the information. He quickly went back into the treatment rooms and I followed him shortly after. Captain Unohana emerged from Reina's room, with a concerned look upon her face.

"Captain, what is wrong?" Captain Tōsen asked.

"There is a seal surrounding Lieutenant Sachiko's spiritual energy. It's constantly draining her. The stronger she becomes, the quicker it drains." She replied.

I was horrified by the knowledge presented in front of me. It didn't take a genius to know what would happen if that seal wasn't broken. I heard the Captain let out a sigh and then walk passed us. He headed into Reina's room and I quickly followed after him. Reina turned her head slowly; a smile appeared on her face when she saw us.

"Captain, it's so nice of you to visit me" she said.

"There is something you should know" he replied.

I was instantly alerted to his seriousness. "In case something happens to me, I'm the only one who knows this, so I'm passing it onto you" he continued. His words were starting to freak me out and I could already tell Reina was becoming uncomfortable. Reina's eyes started to quiver and I sat down next to her, taking her hand into mine.

"As I told you, I knew your mother; but your father wasn't your biological father"

"I knew that. My mother never kept that a secret from me; but his name, she did keep away from me"

"That's because he wanted it that way and he's the one that put that seal around you"

"But why…? Why would he want to kill me?"

"He didn't want to kill you. That seal can be broken; but it can only be broken by you yourself"

It was a glimmer of hope for her; but who was the asshole that would even put the damn thing around her to begin with? Reina turned her head to stare at the ceiling. "Would you tell me his name?" she asked. Captain Tōsen reached down and touched the top of her head. "Sosuke Aizen was your father" he replied. Her eyes shot open wide. Even I felt shocked by the information.

"Why didn't he want me?" she asked choking on the tears that were forming.

I held her hand tighter, letting her know I was there for her. "Reina, he did want you; but there are rules about these things and he broke a major one allowing you to be born, so he put that seal around you to protect you".

**Reina's POV**

All of this was too much. How could Captain Aizen be my father? I'd never get to ask him the things I wanted to. He was dead. All I could do was believe my Captain's words and do whatever I could to break this seal before it kills me. Shūhei's warm hand was comforting and he helped me sit up. Captain Tōsen walked out of the room, allowing Shūhei to stay a little longer before he would have to return to the office.

"I'm so confused" I confessed.

"I know"

"How is any of this possible? I don't even look like him"

"Actually you do, now that you mention that"

Shūhei told me that I had the same shape of eyes, the same nose, and a few other minor things. My guess was that I looked more like my mother, which I already concluded a long time ago. The color of my hair and eyes were pretty much the same as my mother's; and I always loved that fact. I was slowly starting to regain some of my strength. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" he asked.

"I need to get some fresh air" I replied.

"Okay"

I grabbed my zanpakuto and placed her at my side where she belonged. I pulled the IV out of my arm and started out the door. Shūhei wasn't far behind. The sunset was beautiful and I walked down the stairs of the barracks, keeping my eyes glued to the sky. I felt fingers lace with mine and I turned to see him next to me. His smile was breathtaking and I couldn't help but lean in to kiss his perfect lips. His hand slid up my sides, coursing desire throughout my body.

I brushed my tongue against his lips and he greeted me with his own twirling around mine. A soft moan erupted inside my throat and I instinctively pushed my body up against his. I was forgetting I was in the middle of the Squad Four barracks, until I heard a throat being cleared. I broke away instantly and turned to see Renji standing there. "Re…Renji, how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see your tongues down each other's throats" he replied.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be; I just came to see how you were doing?"

"I'm doing better, thank you for your concern"

I didn't want to alert anyone else about my situation. Shūhei was the only one that needed to know, because I was determined to break this seal around me and everything would be fine. Renji smiled at me; but I knew deep down he was upset about Rukia's execution. I could hardly blame him; she was close to his heart. He turned away and started walking in the opposite direction. Shūhei and I were alerted to the hell butterfly fluttering in our direction. It landed perfectly on the tip of my index finger.

"The follow message is for all Squad Captain's and their Lieutenants. There is a change in the execution date of the prisoner Rukia Kuchiki. The execution will be held twenty-nine hours from now and this will be the final change" I repeated aloud.

"Twenty-nine hours from now" Shūhei repeated.

"Poor Renji"

I honestly didn't think it was right to execute her in the first place. She must have had a reason to do what she did, and they didn't even give her a chance to explain. I could feel my energy surging through my veins and it felt good. "Reina, do you want me to walk you back inside?" he asked.

"No, I can handle it from here. Go back to the office and finish your work up. Don't worry I'll be fine" I assured him.

"If you say so"

He leaned in to kiss my lips. The touch of his lips against mine was simply divine and I was already addicted to the feeling. I was becoming more comfortable around him, and that was a good thing. At least in my opinion it was.

**XxXx Okay, I know Sosuke Aizen is a bad guy; but I wanted to show a glimpse of him before he turned down the dark path. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. The next will one will have some action in it XxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**XxXx A big thanks to **_**Chibi Yachiru-chan**_** for adding this story as one to follow and leaving me several reviews, they are really appreciated. Another big thanks **_**to AjaxVibe**_** for leaving many reviews, I appreciate all of them. I do read all of my reviews and try to work on my mistakes and editing errors. On another note, I'm having difficulty with this story as of late, that's why my updates have taken me so long. I'm afraid I've been hitting a brick wall with ideas; but here is a question, how many of you guys would like to see the story end after the Soul Society arc, or should I continue on through the Bount arc and the Arrancar arcs?**

**Here is the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 13

**Reina's POV**

I sat alone in a private treatment room in the Squad Four barracks. My mind was nowhere near calm; it raced with so many thoughts. Was Sosuke Aizen really my biological father? I couldn't even ask, because he was dead. Captain Tōsen seemed sincere with his words, so how could I doubt him?

The sun was rising and I knew that I had to get out of here to help my squad. I quietly got out of bed and exited the room. I leaned by head out the doorway and saw Captain Unohana walking in my direction. I figured it was time to explain to her that I needed to go.

"It's good to see you walking around" she said with a smile.

"Captain"

"Hmm"

"Please release me from your care"

"Reina, I don't believe that is wise"

It probably wasn't considering the effects the seal had on me; but I wasn't about to just lay here and do nothing while Shūhei and my Captain were doing everything. I wasn't the type to play damsel in distress. "The seal can only be broken by me, there isn't anything you can do" I admitted.

She looked at me, confused. I had forgotten that she hadn't been in the room when Captain Tōsen explained my origin. "Can I trust you with keeping this a secret, if I tell you something?" I asked, turning back into the room.

She followed moments after, "Of course, young one" she replied. Sitting down at the edge of the medical bed, I folded my hands up against my chin with my elbows digging into my thighs.

"Captain Tōsen informed me of my origin. It seems the seal was placed on me at birth by my father to protect me from Central 46"

"Why would Central 46 hurt you…unless your father was or is a Captain?"

I couldn't say anything, she caught on quick. She smiled, probably seeing how worried I looked. "Don't worry, that law was dropped fifty years ago. You are safe" she assured. That was certainly a good thing to know; but it didn't really help my current situation.

"I didn't know who my biological father was my whole life…until my Captain informed me of what he knew. Sosuke Aizen is my father"

I watched her eyes enlarge in size. "It makes perfect sense now" she whispered. She reached out with her left hand to touch my heart. I was curious as to what she was doing; but she never said anything, even after she removed her hand.

"If you wish to return to your squad, you are free to do so" she stated quickly walking out of the room.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I found myself unable to concentrate on the work in front of me. Captain Tōsen's words from earlier struck me as odd. Why tell Reina now? It just didn't make sense to me. What worried me the most, was the seal around her spiritual energy or in other words, her life force.

"Come Shūhei, we have to leave for the execution" he said from the doorway.

"Yes, sir"

I followed him without question. Seeing Captain Komamura and Tetsuzaemon didn't surprise me, the Captains were good friends. As we walked, Kenpachi Zaraki's spiritual pressure was noticeable and it alerted both superiors immediately. I could see four Ryoka with him along with his Lieutenant, Third Seat, and Fifth Seat. Why would he be helping the Ryoka? He'd be the last person I would have thought of to help intruders.

Kenpachi was cocky as always, claiming to be able to defeat all four of us at once. I stood before my Captain, ready to defend him along with Tetsuzaemon defending Captain Komamura.

"Allow us to take care of them, sir" I said.

"Yeah, no sense in you guys getting dirty" Tetsuzaemon stated.

"Not without me, you aren't" Reina's voice echoed.

I looked above us to see Reina standing on a rooftop. A smile coated her face and I could feel her spiritual pressure, steady and warm. _**"Why didn't I sense her before now?"**_ I thought. Kenpachi's smile never left his face; in fact he actually licked his lips upon seeing her enter the mix.

"Even better, five on one; I like those odds" he gloated.

I couldn't believe how arrogant he was, it was so distasteful to say the least. Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed annoyed that their Captain wasn't letting them in on the fight, even more so when he told them to get out of there with the Ryoka intruders.

Reina stood beside me completely fixated on Kenpachi. I wondered how long she'd be able to maintain her spiritual energy while fighting. It wasn't long before Ikkaku and Yumichika returned to help their Captain. In some ways I was relieved by that.

Ikkaku challenged Tetsuzaemon and that left Yumichika with me. I wasn't about to let Reina fight and push herself like she had the previous night. "Take your fights somewhere else so you don't get in my way" Kenpachi told his subordinates.

"Yes, sir" they replied quickly and overly excited.

**Reina's POV**

I followed Shūhei and Yumichika. This was the first time I've ever seen him in person. I've heard about him obviously, since he was defeated by a Ryoka and it started this long stressful week. He was pretty colorful to say the least. He had feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow, jaw-length black hair and purple eyes. It was such a feminine appearance.

"You know that a fifth seat can't defeat a Lieutenant" Shūhei commented.

"You know why I stay as a fifth seat…"

"Huh…"  
"It's because I don't like the look of the fourth and the third is already taken by Ikkaku"

Yumichika confession about rank really surprised me. Was being in the Eleventh Squad really that important to him? I reached for my zanpakuto; but Shūhei held my arm firmly. "Don't; there is no sense in you getting involved" he said.

I yanked my arm free and glared at him. "Stop babying me! I'm fine and I'll prove it right now" I snapped.

"Reina…"

Yumichika smiled, "I admire her determination. It really is a beautiful sight". He never moved from his place on the rooftop. I couldn't afford to hesitate and I wasn't about to let my squad down by losing to a battle hungry jackass like him. I had something to prove.

"We have an unwritten law in Squad Eleven, that our zanpakuto's can only be a physical attack type. Anyone with a kidō type is horribly made fun of" he explained.

"That's beyond stupid. You can't control what zanpakuto comes to you" I replied almost yelling.

"This is why my zanpakuto must be kept a secret from the Captain and Ikkaku"

I turned to Shūhei; he shrugged, not knowing what he was talking about either. "It doesn't matter what type your zanpakuto is, I'll still defeat you". My confidence was growing and I felt like a different person. Was it because of the information Captain Tōsen gave me?

"Crash down, Ekō Suiiki" I called.

Water erupted around my sword, changing the blade. The rippled blade sparkled as currents of water surrounded it. Yumichika took a good look at my weapon. "Such beauty; Shūhei, you have such a beautiful woman as a partner" he commented.

"She's isn't just my partner, you moron" Shūhei replied.

"Don't tell me that such beauty is your girlfriend"

Shūhei crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right, she is" he replied. All I could do was smile; that was the first time he called me that. Captain Tosen's spiritual pressure grew and I sharply turned my head to see a black dome.

"That's the Captain's bankai" Shūhei said again.

I was amazed by its strength. Our battle seemed pointless to me when Rukia's execution was moments away.

"This battle is pointless, Yumichika" I said softly.

"Then I'll end it quickly"

He pulled his zanpakuto free from its sheath. "Tear in Frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku" he called. His blade transformed into several glowing feather-like vines. I never expected this from him. It was obviously a kidō type zanpakuto. No wonder he wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of his squad. I had no idea what those veins would do if they touched me.

A sly smile appeared on his face and the veins whipped out at me. They were fast to, just my luck. "Bakudō 39, Enkōsen" I called. A dull yellow energy formed out of my palm and formed a large spinning disk of energy in front of me, shielding me from his attack. The veins crashed against the barrier, shattering it to pieces. Rolling out of the way, I brought Ekō Suiiki up closer to my chest.

"Suishō no hahen" I yelled.

I slashed the air once, sending shards of water crystals directly at Yumichika. He automatically pulled his veins away from me and enclosed around himself in attempts to block my attack. The shards cut through most of his veins, slashing the flesh on his right arm in the process.

His eyes radiated energy and the vines simply grew back. "Oh hell" I cursed under my breath. I really hated the thoughts of using my other technique because it was so destructive. My energy was already draining, I could feel it. If I was going to defeat him, it had to be now; before I had no energy left.

"Kesshō Hyōga" I whispered.

A large wave of water formed in place of my sword. I was stunned, this had never happened before. I always had to have my sword as a catalyst. Yumichika attempted to get around the massive wall of turbulent tides; but I shifted my hands around controlling the wave with great precision and speed.

Yumichika moved around all over the place, attempting to scatter his vines around the mass to get to me; but every try he made my waters protected me. Eventually, after the same charade over and over again the wave caught up to him. It engulfed him in its depths. The moment I felt contact, it shattered and I dropped to my knees.

"Damnit" I yelled spitting blood onto the ground.

"Reina!" Shūhei yelled appearing by my side.

"What the hell happened?" Yumichika asked.

"None of your business just consider yourself lucky" he snapped.

I struggled to my feet and returned Ekō Suiiki to her sheath. I couldn't keep doing this; I was worthless like this. I had to find a way to break this seal before it killed me. "God damn seal" I muttered.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Something wasn't right about any of this. I could feel the Head Captain's spiritual pressure in the Rukon District and that's when we heard Isane's message.

"Attention all squad members, Captains, and Lieutenants, oh and the Ryoka as well; this is an urgent message from Captain Unohana about the traitor among us. What I'm about to tell you is the truth, so listen carefully as it will not be repeated"

I knew it, something bad happened. Reina was uneasy and her body was unstable. She was weak and it would only get worse the more energy she used. Isane's voice was calm; but there was a hint of fear and panic behind it. The three of us froze upon hearing that Sosuke Aizen was alive and the traitor. "It appears that he had murdered Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and critically injured Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Gin Ichimaru is a follower of this traitor" she announced.

"Momo" Reina whispered.

"We need to get to Sōkyoku Hill" I said softly.

She looked up at me and gave me a weak nod of her head. I turned around, "Come on, I'll carry you so you don't use any more energy".

"What! No, I can do it myself" she argued.

"Don't be stubborn, this is the best way"

"Fine…"

She climbed onto my back and I sprinted in the direction of Sōkyoku Hill. Her arms wrapped around my neck firmly and I could feel her breasts up against my back. She was trembling with energy loss and she didn't have much time left before she'd collapse.

"Shūhei, stop worrying about me; I'm not going to pass out just yet"

I couldn't image what was going on inside her head. The father she thought was dead, was actually alive and a traitor to the Soul Society. Why would Captain Tōsen tell her that, unless he too was a part of this? _**"I need to hurry"**_ I thought picking up speed.

**XxXx Sorry this chapter was slightly shorter than the previous ones. The next chapter I will attempt to work on my formatting and detailing errors. I already had this chapter typed up when I received reviews about my error, I apologize. Next one I hope will be better.**

**I don't believe I had written the meaning of her zanpakuto and attacks that she uses….so here they are…**

**Ekō**** Suiiki- Echoed Waters**

**Kesshō****Hyōga****- Crystal Waters**

**Suishō**** no hahen- Crystal Shards XxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**XxXx Well my other story 'Just One Good Thing' has finally reached completion. If you haven't read it yet, check it out. Now I can fully dedicate my free time to this story. So here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it and as always please review. This chapter was inspired by the Bleach song 'Never Meant to Belong' XxXx**

Chapter 14

**Reina's POV**

It was highly embarrassing that Shūhei was carrying me on his back to Sōkyoku Hill. I tried to hide my reddening face in his dark hair. Something just felt off about the entire situation. I really hoped that I would get answers when we arrived; but what we saw wasn't what I had expected. The Ryoka boy with orange hair and Renji were both hurt severally. Blood dripped off the tip of Sosuke Aizen's blade. He was obviously the culprit of their injuries.

Rukia was huddled in Renji's arms as he was fighting to stay conscious. I could see the look of determination in his eyes. He was obviously in love with her. Gin Ichimaru was standing behind Aizen, simply watching the whole scene. How could he just stand by and do nothing? I knew he was creepy; but to be a traitor to the Soul Society was just ludicrous.

I jumped down from Shūhei's back and immediately attempted to go to the aid of Renji; but he grabbed my arm. "Don't, let me" he said softly. I ignored his order and flash-stepped away from his grasp. I appeared in front of Renji. My eyes burned with tears that took every last bit of willpower I had to suppress them.

"Reina…" Renji whispered.

"Can you move?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Take Rukia and get out of here"

"No way! Reina, you'll only get killed"

I reached for my zanpakuto in attempts to buy Renji time to escape. Sosuke looked at me and gave me a smile. It almost sickened me to see it. How could this man be my father? "Reina, my how you've grown into such a beautiful young woman" he commented. I sneered at him, narrowing my eyes. Renji staggered to his feet, holding Rukia even closer than before.

"Go now!" I yelled.

"No" he replied.

His zanpakuto was shattered in pieces on the ground; but he still attempted to fight. I admired his loyalty in defending Rukia. "I bet you have lots of questions for me" Sosuke said walking closer to me. His spiritual pressure was suffocating and it was draining the little bit of spiritual energy I had left.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Captain Tōsen approaching. He wasn't attacking Aizen or defending me. The horror of realizing his intentions, made me sick to my stomach. I trusted him and I would have fought to protect him in any battle. He betrayed me and Shūhei; just like Gin betrayed Izuru. "Why?" was all I could ask him. The Captain didn't say a word to me. Sosuke stepped closer to me and I dropped to a knee. His spiritual pressure was draining me.

"Kaname and Gin were with me from the beginning. I had Kaname tell you about your origin; because I wanted you to see who I really am. The same blood that runs in your veins as well"

"What is he talking about, Reina?" Renji asked.

"Ah, so you haven't told your friends" he taunted.

"Shut up! They didn't need to know that a monster like you could be my father"

I could hear Renji and Rukia gasp in a surprised breath. Dread encased my heart. How could I ever face them after learning who my father really was? I struggled to my feet and pulled my zanpakuto from its sheath. "Could be? Dear, I am your father" he replied like it was an everyday thing to admit that you're someone's father.

"I bet you want to know why I put that seal around your spiritual energy" he said as if he could read my mind.

My hands shook in fear as I tightened my grip on my sword. "You were just an accident and I should have just killed you; but I figured I could use you later on, so I put the seal around you to make sure that you'd never get passed a certain point in strength" he stated.

My heart shattered upon hearing his words. He never wanted me, in fact he hated me; but I was a part of him. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I froze in my place. He vanished from my sight and all I could hear was Renji's groan in agony. Blood sprayed from his shoulder and he collapsed onto the ground. He lifted Rukia up by the red collar that was around her neck, dragging her to an open space.

Aizen simply smiled and broke open a vial of liquid that changed his arm to something dragon-like. Rukia's eyes pleaded for mercy and I couldn't seem to move my body to help her. The claw-like hand impaled her chest, opening it to reveal a small silver gem like item; the Hōgyoku, the device that breaks down the barriers between Soul Reapers and Hollows. Rukia collapsed to her knees.

"You have no more use to me. Gin kill her" he stated.

"If I must" he replied.

Gin stepped forward and unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Shoot to kill, Shinsō" he called. His blade started to glow white and extended in the direction of Rukia. I screamed in horror, not wanting to see Rukia's death; but to my surprise Captain Kuchiki took the blow himself. He cradled her in his arm as Gin's blade stabbed him in the shoulder. Gin retracted his zanpakuto and Byakuya fell to his knees.

"Byakuya" Rukia said in a worried tone.

I turned to see Shūhei appearing behind Captain Tōsen, holding his blade to his throat. Rangiku held Gin's wrist while her blade was held to the side of his neck. Captain Sui-Fēng and someone else I didn't recognize hold Sosuke captive. The woman had long purple hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes were a golden color and her skin was slighter darker than most people. I didn't know what to do; but before another thought crossed my mind, the Head Captain appeared with the rest of the Captains.

"You are completely surrounded. There is nowhere that you can escape to" Sui-Fēng said in her commanding voice.

I looked up into the sky just as it cracked open. Hundreds of Menos Grande circled around the open garganta; but behind them was something even larger. It looked like a grey blob like hollow with a large yellow eye in the center of its forehead. In that instant, three beams of yellow light crashed down upon Aizen, Captain Tōsen, and Gin.

I felt anger boil to the surface and I felt like I had to do something to stop them. Feeling the weight of the betrayal from my Captain and the hurt of knowing that my father never wanted me to begin with, something snapped inside.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I watched as Captain Tōsen was being lifted up by the large yellow light. His betrayal hurt like knife to the chest. Reina's tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she stood up. Her spiritual pressure spiked to a new level. Her eyes glowed almost iridescent. Aizen looked down at her and a smile appeared. It was like he knew that seeing all of this happen front of her would help her break the seal around herself.

"AIZEN!" she screamed.

All the excess energy that was bottled up inside was exploding to the surface now. I had no idea that there was that much inside her. The sky resealed itself was they passed into Hueco Mundo. She fell to her knees and I rushed to her side. I knelt down in front of her and behind those beautiful eyes, I could see the hurt. Her eyes closed as she finally passed out from the strain of power on her body.

"Shūhei…" Rangiku said approaching me.

"She's alright" I replied.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine"

I lifted Reina into my arms and carried her back to the Squad Four barracks. Captain Unohana placed her into a room with her own Lieutenant. I could sense Izuru behind me and I instantly turned to look at him. His facial expression told a story. He was even more depressed than usual. I couldn't blame him. He was betrayed by his Captain; the Captain he had so much faith in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine, just resting" I replied.

"That's good. I'm relieved to know that"

Reina's eyes started to slowly open. She blinked several time before opening them completely. I watched her a moment before saying anything to her; but it was obvious that she was beyond upset. Tears trickled down her flushed cheeks as she sat up. "He never wanted me" she whispered. I knew who she was talking about without even asking. She pulled her knees up against her chest and held them close.

"Shūhei" she cried.

"Yes"

"Could I have a moment alone?"

"Yeah, sure; just let me know when you want to go home"

"Thank you"

I walked out of the room hesitantly. Closing the door behind me, Izuru stood before me obviously wanting some answers about what was going on. "What was she talking about?" he asked. His eyes were pleading with me.

"Sosuke Aizen is Reina's father"

"What!"

"He told her that she was just an accident and that he should have killed her; but he thought he could use her later on, so he put a seal around her spiritual energy to prevent her from gaining any strength"

"What a monster! How could he do that to his own flesh and blood?"

I was wondering that myself; but I couldn't think of any reason.

**Reina's POV**

All I could do was cry. It was almost pathetic how much I actually cried; but during those shed tears I made a vow to myself. I vowed that I would get stronger and prove to everyone that I am nothing like that monster that helped create me. I was sure by now that everyone knew of my origin and it wouldn't surprise me to see everyone stay away from me. Maybe it was best if I just stayed away from everyone.

The door opened and Captain Unohana walked in with a small little tray in her hand. On the tray was a cup of water and two pills. My guess they were for pain and restoring my lost spiritual energy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Physically or mentally?" I asked.

"Both"

"Physically I'm a lot better; but mentally not so much"

"Understandable; but keep this in mind….none of us think any different of you after learning the truth"

She made it seem like it was no big deal; but I just had this feeling that it was all a lie. I took the cup of water into my hand and slipped both pills between my lips at the same time. Taking a large gulp of water into my mouth, I swallowed the pills easily enough. My eyes shifted to see Ekō Suiiki lying next to me. I reached my hand out to touch the sheath with my fingertips. _**"Reina, I'm always here for you"**_ she echoed inside my head and it made me smile. At least my zanpakuto didn't hate me.

As Captain Unohana walked out of my room, Shūhei walked in. I half expected Izuru to come in to; but in a way I was glad that he hadn't, because I hated to see what I'd see in his eyes. He sat down next to the bed and took my hand into his. His touch was warm and it calmed me down. "Do you want to go home now?" he asked.

All I could do was nod my head. He helped me to my feet and we started our walk to the Ninth Squad barracks. The sun was beginning to set and I stopped at the hill overlooking the Rukon District. It was the place I first started training with Shūhei, a place I called ours. The breeze whipped my hair around my body, embracing me. I felt his fingers lace with mine and I turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shūhei, I….I think I need to stay away from everyone right now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Today the seal broke open and I have no idea how to control any of this new energy inside me. I don't want to hurt anyone and I believe that everyone now knows about my relation to Sosuke Aizen"

He reached up to cup my cheek, drawing me closer. "I don't care who you are related to. All that matters to me is you" he said softly and leaned down to capture my lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle, passionate to say the least; but I could feel energy surging throughout my body. I felt a shock pass through my lips onto his. He pulled back swiftly and placed his fingertips to his lips.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; I told you that I couldn't control my energy anymore"

"It's alright"

I turned my back to him. "It's not alright; I hurt you without even meaning to. What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked and began sprinting away from him. I never looked back even when I heard him call my name.

**XxXx Well what did you all think? Should I continue through the Bount Arc or should I skip it and go straight to the Arrancar Arc? What's your opinion on Izuru's crush on Reina? Should I develop it a little more or should I leave it how it is? You're opinions matter to let me know what you think. XxXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**XxXx Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Well I've decided to skip the Bount Arc; but there will be some chapters before I start the arrancar arc. This chapter will be mostly in Reina's POV, sorry that she's a little on the Mary Sue side right now. I promise she won't be that way for long. Here is chapter 15, hope you all enjoy and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 15

**Reina's POV**

I just couldn't seem to stop running. All I could see was the sinister look in my so called father's eyes. _**"How dare that monster take the word father so lightly?"**_ I thought to myself. I was just so confused about everything. My own Captain betrayed the Soul Society. Not just the Soul Society; but Shūhei and I as well. I just didn't understand it, so staying away from everyone was my best option at this point.

I never wanted to hurt Shūhei's feeling; but that's exactly what I did. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. I was tempted to run back to him and apologize; but deep down I knew that I couldn't until I learned to control this new power.

Warm tears trickled down my already burning cheeks. I didn't even want to go home, because it was too predictable for people to find me. Pretty soon I found myself within Squad Five. _**"How ironic"**_ I thought to myself.

A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and I stopped instantly. The clouds swirled and moved across the darkening sky quickly. "Lieutenant Sachiko" a warm female voice called to me. I turned to see Emiko standing there.

Her long black hair swirled around her curved frame and her bangs fell into her violet eyes that held so much sadness behind them; but what really surprised me was the look of concern upon her face. She took a step closer to me and out of reflex, I stepped back.

"Are you alright?" she asked just as tiny cold water droplets started to fall from the sky.

Ekō Suiiki pulsed at my side, indicating that her unique ability was in effect and within moments, I could feel her emotions the closer she got to me. She was genuinely concerned about me.

"I…I don't know" I replied.

She reached out to take my hand. I silently begged my power to stay in control, so that I wouldn't hurt her. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Is it true that Sosuke Aizen is your father?"

There was doubt in her question; but I could feel no fear from her at all. "I didn't know until yesterday; but yes, it's true" I answered hoping that she wouldn't start to fear me. She smiled and for a moment it took my ability to breathe away.

"It changes nothing"

Hearing her words made what I did to Shūhei that much harder to swallow. The cold rain continued to soak my uniform and it rejuvenated me at the same time. She let go of my hand, sensing my hesitation in believing her. Her eyes held so much depth and I could only wish that I had some depth as well.

"You may not have noticed in the academy; but I looked up to you"

"Emiko…"

"Your skills far surpassed my own in every aspect of combat. In kidō, I couldn't even compete with you"

"Don't sell yourself short, Emiko. You exceled in physical combat and your scores proved that"

"Thanks; but to be honest, I envy you"

She envied me, how could that be possible? There was nothing about me that she could envy; but her feelings didn't lie. "Don't let what happened destroy who you are. You are strong and you'll survive this, just like you survived your mother's death" she said grabbing my shoulders firmly. If anything, I envied her for having a positive attitude after everything that happened.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Looking out my window as the rain continued to fall; I wondered what Reina was doing. Was she crying? Was she standing in the rain somewhere? How could I leave her alone when I know how hurt she is? The frustration was settling in and I was about to explode.

"I can't take this anymore" I said tossing the curtain back against the window.

I slid open the front door and ran into the pouring rain, trying to sense Reina's spiritual pressure. Of course I couldn't feel it, which meant she was using kidō to mask it. "Damnit" I cursed.

"Shūhei" Rangiku's voice echoed from behind me.

I turned to see her standing in the middle of the walkway completely drenched. Water slid in between her breasts and it was hard not to notice. I could feel heat form in my cheeks. "Come have a drink with us" she said holding up a bottle of sake in her hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now" I replied.

"Why? I think maybe it's best to leave her be for now. She's been through a lot"

I hated it when she was right. The way Reina was masking her spiritual pressure meant that she didn't want to be found. Maybe having a drink with my friends was the best thing for me tonight.

"Alright, let's go" I said with a half-smile.

I followed her into her chambers and inside was Renji, Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon. I wanted to ask her where Izuru was; but I just knew that he would want to be alone after what happened today. He was like Reina in that way.

**Reina's POV**

Listening to Emiko's encouraging words made me feel even more inadequate. She hugged me tightly and I simply couldn't move. All her emotions were pouring out at once and it was overwhelming. More tears escaped the thresholds of my eyes and rolled down my face. "I…I don't know what to do" I cried.

"There wasn't anything you could have done to change what happened. We were all betrayed by Captains we respected and trusted" she replied letting me out of her arms.

"Reina" Izuru's voice called.

"Lieutenant Kira…"Emiko stammered.

I turned to see him standing on the walkway near Momo's chambers. He walked closer to me and in moments I could feel what he was feeling; fear, concern, and relief. "Momo is alive" he stated and my heart almost stopped. I was sure that my father had killed her and it was such a relief that he hadn't succeeded.

"Thank heaven for that" Emiko said softly.

She touched my arm and walk away in the direction Izuru had come from. I was alone with him and I could feel my body tense up. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. Despite my own pain, I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. He looked up to his Captain and he had betrayed him.

"I needed time to think alone" I answered.

"Pushing everyone away isn't the answer"

"How would you know?"

I immediately regretted the tone of voice I used when I spoke to him. He didn't do anything wrong. I was the one with the problem and I was too damn stubborn to ask for help. "Just trust me, it won't do you any good to push the people that care about you away" he replied sincerely.

The rain finally stopped and I was left with a clear mind. "To be honest I'm surprised you can even look at me right now" I said. His blue eyes softened and he took another step closer. I couldn't even look him in the eye without feeling guilty. Why did I feel reasonable for what my father did to all of the Soul Society?

I turned my head away; but he instantly moved my head back to face him. His hand lingered on my cheek to brush water droplets and tears away with his thumb. "I'm going to tell you the same thing Shūhei probably told you" he started; but I cut him off.

"Don't say that it doesn't matter that I'm his daughter, because it does matter" I yelled and backed away from him a few steps.

"Reina…"

"I wish that I was never told the truth, that I didn't know that monster's blood ran through my veins to…"

**Izuru's POV**

I didn't want to see her like this. She was so fragile and I feared the smallest thing could shatter her completely. I reached out to her again, taking her small hand into mine. "You are nothing like him, Reina. You are pure, innocent and you more light inside you than anyone I know" I replied.

She looked up from the wet ground. Her amazingly serene sage eyes were red and puffy from crying; but even then, she was still beautiful to me.

"I'm…I'm scared, Izuru"

Before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her body pressed up against mine and I could feel her trembling with fear. What was scarring her this much? Was it the fact that Aizen was her father or was it because she had broken the seal around her spiritual energy? All I could do was wrap my arms around her tightly, comforting her.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" I suggested.

She nodded her head against my chest and pulled out of my embrace. There weren't any more words exchanged the whole way back to her place. That was perfectly okay with me, because I knew that I had gotten through to her, if only a little bit.

I stood in her doorway, not attempting to follow her inside even though I wanted to. "Thank you, Izuru" she said turning around to face me. What was it about her that drew me in? From the day I met her at Captain Kyoraku's birthday party, she was on my mind quite often.

"There is no need to thank me" I replied softly.

**Reina's POV**

Izuru confused me. He didn't think there was a need to thank him; boy was he ever wrong. "If you're not going to let me thank you for talking to me, then I'm going to thank you for walking me home" I said countering him and for the first time, I heard him laugh.

"Goodnight, Reina"

"Goodnight, Izuru"

He turned to walk away and I slid the door shut; but the moment I knew I was alone, I saw my father's sinister face in my head. Was he trying to drive me insane? "_**Reina calm down. I'm here with you"**_ Ekō Suiiki soothed and I found myself calming down.

I walked into my room, stripping off my wet uniform onto the floor. Opening the top drawer of my dresser, I pulled out a small navy blue thin strapped nightgown. Leaning my zanpakuto against the wall near my bed, I crawled under the covers, laying my head on the soft pillow.

My eyes felt heavy and they easily could have closed for the night; but I felt Shūhei's spiritual pressure outside my front door. I didn't hear him knock, so he was simply standing there. "Shūhei" I whispered.

I knew that I'd never be able to sleep if he stood outside my front door all night, so I tossed the covers off me and walked out to the door. Sliding it open, he turned to face. Automatically, I could tell he had been drinking. The smell of sake came off him in waves.

"Shūhei, what are you doing here? It's almost four in the morning?"

"I needed to make sure that you were alright" he replied, slurring every word.

"I'm fine"

His eyes looked almost desperate and then he fell forward into my arms, passed out cold. I sighed and started to drag him to the futon, gently laying him upon it. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that and without thinking I reached out to touch his cheek, brushing my thumb across the tattoo of the number '69'. I felt like that number was familiar to me somehow.

"Reina…." he whispered in his sleep.

My heart skipped a beat and I leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. Before returning to my room, I draped a blanket over him. "Goodnight, Shūhei" I whispered and reached across him to turn the lamp off. The darkness surrounded me and I instinctively walked back to my bedroom. It took a little longer for me to fall asleep; but eventually I did.

**XxXx I'm actually pleased with the outcome of this chapter. I wanted to push Emiko a little to be a stable ground for Reina to rely on. Also, I wanted to push Reina and Izuru's friendship a little more and of course, I wanted to have a little moment of between ****Shūhei**** and Reina. Let me know what you think. XxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**XxXx I'm sorry these chapters are coming out slower than I had originally said. They are becoming a challenge to write lately. I believe a rating change is in the future (T to M). Thanks to all the new reviews since the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy and as always please review XxXx**

Chapter 16

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I awoke to a beam of sunlight in my face and a major throbbing in both my temples made me groan in agony. A recollection of the night before invaded my mind. "Boy was I stupid to drink that much" I said aloud. I rolled onto my side and realized I wasn't at my place.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I turned my head to the side and saw Reina's Lieutenant Badge sitting on the table next to the front door. _**"Oh hell, how did I get here?"**_ I mentally asked. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my unwashed hair and I could smell Reina's scent on my uniform. Her scent was intoxicating even through my obvious hangover.

"So you're awake" Reina's warm voice said.

I looked up to see her walking into the room still in her sleepwear. I didn't remember coming to her or seeing her in such a revealing nightgown. It was navy blue with a low lace chest line; her breasts were well embraced in its fabric. The straps were thin and barely clung to her shoulders. Its length wasn't long either; it came to an inch above her knee.

My body tensed upon seeing her that way. I was glad the blanket was still covering the lower part of my body; otherwise, she would have seen my obvious arousal forming.

"Reina…how…"

"How did you get here?" she finished.

"Yeah"

She walked closer unaware that I just wanted her to stay at a safe distance; not because I didn't want to be near her, but because I wanted her so damn bad and that wasn't a good idea right now. Her hair fell over her shoulders, covering her creamy skin. "You were standing outside my front door and I sensed you there. Obviously you were drunk; but before I could say anything, you passed out in my arms" she explained.

"I'm sorry"

It was truly embarrassing for her to see me that way. I didn't know where our relationship stood at this point; but at least she still cared about what happened to me. She sat down next to me. "Shūhei" she said softly.

I couldn't even look at her, she was just so beautiful. I could feel the heat in my face get hotter and I knew that I was blushing. "Yeah" I replied.

"I'm sorry for running from you last night"

"Don't apologize for that. I can't imagine what you must be feeling"

She leaned back against the cushion and let out a long heavy sigh. "I'm afraid of the power. I know you said that it didn't matter that I'm his daughter; but it does matter" she said in a low voice, pausing for only a moment before continuing.

"I wish I wasn't told the truth about him. I hate knowing that I share blood with him, that it runs in my veins to" she finished.

I shifted to the side, ignoring the pain in my head. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "No, it really doesn't matter and if you'd let me I'll help you with controlling that new power" I replied tightening my grip on her hand.

"Shūhei…"

"Please stop pushing me away"

I leaned in closer to her face and I could see the hesitation in her eyes. She just seemed to be afraid of everything. "I'm sorry, just give me some time to sort things out" she said softly then got up from the futon.

"Take all the time you need. I promise I'm not going anywhere" I replied.

"The shower is down the hall, if you would like one"

"Thanks"

I watched her disappear down the hall. I could understand her reasoning to a point; but not being near people would only make the loneliness worse. It was obvious she was hurt more than she led on. There was only one person I knew that could possibly get through to her and I hated to idea of asking for his help in this situation.

**Reina's POV**

I instantly walked to my dresser and pulled out a clean uniform. Working with Shūhei today was going to be stressful and then there was the clean up after what happened. Everything was in disarray.

I picked up my zanpakuto and placed her gently at my side. _**"Reina, I think we need to talk"**_ Ekō Suiiki echoed. That was odd, she never wanted to talk to me; she always waited until I came to her. _**"Let me get to the office"**_ I replied. She fell silent in agreement.

I walked out into the living room to find the blanket Shūhei had used was neatly folded and laying on the edge of the futon. His spiritual pressure wasn't close anymore, which meant he left.

Feeling guilty, I lost control of my spiritual energy for a moment and the lamp next to me shattered to pieces. "Damnit to hell" I cursed and walked out the front door, locking it behind me. The walk to the office was full of curses and grumbles. I was so angry that I lost control, even if it was just for a second.

"Reina" Emiko's voice yelled as I stood before the office doors.

"Emiko, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly and I was really starting to envy her more and more every time I saw her. "I'm bringing orders from Captain Hitsugaya to Lieutenant Hisagi" she replied. The moment she said it, I was disappointed.

"For Shūhei?" I whispered.

"Yeah"

I stepped aside to allow her inside. Shūhei looked up from his desk slowly. His dark eyes were bloodshot and I could tell he was in pain. _**"Hung-over probably"**_ I thought walking around Emiko to get to my desk.

"Lieutenant Hisagi" she stated.

"Yes"

"I have urgent orders from Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten"

He perked up upon hearing her statement. I was disappointed that he didn't choose me; but I figured he wanted experienced officers not crazy out of control ones with a traitor for a father. I sat in the chair at my desk and I tried not to listen to what they were saying; but it was hard not to.

"What are the orders?" he asked.

"You are to report to the World of the Living in three hours. He will fill you in on the rest"

"I see, thank you"

She smiled and left without question. My hand held my pen so tightly I thought it would snap in half. I couldn't say anything. I wondered how long they were sending him to the World of the Living for. My heart was pounding against my chest. Was I upset that he was leaving or was it because I was disappointed that I wasn't going to?

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Three hours, that's all the time I had to prepare for something this important. I looked over at Reina and I couldn't tell what she was feeling; but the expression on her face screamed disappointment.

Scooting my chair out from behind my desk, I stood up and began walking over to her. She looked up at me and quickly turned her head away. I wasn't about to let her play this game with me right now when I was about to leave for who knows how long.

"Look at me Reina" I said softly.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because if I do, I'll cry"

I couldn't take her self-pitting attitude anymore. Reaching for her hand, I pulled her to her feet. Her eyes were glassy with tears, so I grabbed her face in between both my hands. Leaning in, I captured her lips with my own. She was ridged at first and then she loosened up. Her hands trailed up my chest and pulled me closer to her, which seemed out of desperation.

Her body felt amazing pressed against me and a picture of her in her nightgown this morning came into my mind. I slipped my tongue between her parted lips and I was greeted by her own eager tongue. A soft moan escaped her throat and it only made me desire her more.

A loud knock interrupted us and she quickly pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting for a deep breath. "Enter" I yelled slightly annoyed by the interruption; but in a way I was glad, because not even I knew how far I would have tried to take it with her. The door opened and Izuru walked inside.

"Izuru…"Reina whispered.

"You wanted to see me Shūhei?" he said business like.

"Yes, could we step outside for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied.

Reina looked at me confused; but eventually returned to her desk. Izuru leaned against the walkways railing. "What's going on?" he asked. I was hesitant in asking him to help her; but at this point I was desperate. I thought maybe he could get through to her, since he seemed to make her at ease.

"I've been called to the World of the Living by Captain Hitsugaya" I stated.

"Yeah so did Yumichika and Rangiku" he replied.

"What about you?"

"I haven't heard anything, why? What's up?"

I remembered the night before and the lost look in Reina's eyes. I had to remember I was doing this for her. "I have a favor to ask of you" I said looking down to the ground. I felt his hand take hold of my shoulder. I looked up and the look in his eyes told me that he already understood what I was about to say.

"If you're worried about Reina, don't be. I'll watch over her"

"Thank you; but that's not why I asked you here  
"Then what was it?"

"I want you to try and get through to her. She's spiraling Izuru and I don't know how to help her"

I watched him shift his eyes to the open window of the office. It was obvious he was looking at her. "I'll do what I can; but to be honest sometimes these things need to just play out on their own" he replied. I nodded in agreement; but hoping that wasn't the case with her. It pained me to see her like this, because when I met her she was so full of life.

I remembered the words she told me when I asked her why she wanted to become a Soul Reaper in the first place. _**"I want to protect life. Life is too fragile and it needs to be protected"**_. Something about that brought hope to me, she brought hope to me. Izuru was close with her and for some reason she seemed to be at ease with him more often than me, so I hoped that I just made the right decision.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine "he assured.

"Thank you, Izuru"

I walked back into the office alone and she stood up automatically. "What was that about?" she asked. I turned to look at her with a melancholy expression. I felt defeated in some way; but there was no way I was giving up on her. She just made me feel alive, despite the fact that the Captain I looked up to betrayed my trust.

"Izuru will be helping you while I'm gone" I said.

"Shūhei…"

It wasn't a lie; but it wasn't the full truth either. My time was drawing near and I needed to gather the things I needed to head to the World of the Living. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly. I carefully stacked the finished papers in a pile on the empty desk in the center of the room.

"Of course you can"

"Who is all going with you?"

"Yumichika and Rangiku"

"Okay"

Something about her question seemed odd to me; but I didn't question her about it. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I really didn't want to leave; but orders were orders. "Be careful" she said against my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"I will be fine and you let Izuru help you when you need it, okay"

"Alright…"

"I'll see you when I get back"

"Okay"

**Reina's POV**

I tried to put on the best fake smile I could muster up; but it was a failure. The moment he walked out of the office, the tears cascaded down my cheeks. I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. I didn't want to push him away; but I felt like I had to just to make sure that I didn't hurt him with this unknown power of mine.

The idea of Rangiku going with him was a kick to the gut; but I really couldn't say anything about it, because I was the one who pushed him away. Not only that, he knew that Izuru had feelings for me and still allowed him to help me while he was gone; I guess it was an even trade so to speak.

I just stared at the paper in front of me, unable to concentrate on work at all. Deciding to go outside, I made my way to the hill where Shūhei and I trained for the first time. I sat down under the willow tree. The long vine branches blew in the breeze and it was comforting to me. I didn't even hear Izuru approach until he was sitting next to me. He was leaned back against the trunk of the tree looking at the sky above us.

"How are you doing today?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know" I replied.

My hand took hold of the grass it was touching tightly and then I felt Izuru's hand on top of mine. "We will get through this together" he said and turned to look at me. I saw nothing but sincerity in those blue depths. I loved how he never pushed me to say how I was feeling; he simply listened when I was ready to talk.

"Come on, I'm going to teach you some more kidō today" he said standing up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It'll help you to control that new power of yours"

I was willing to try anything to control this. I couldn't afford to keep replacing light fixtures in my house. I stood up and gave him a smile. "Alright, let's go" I replied and followed him to the training grounds.

**XxXx I have found some new inspiration and that inspiration is the song 'Forever and Always' by Bullet for my Valentine. I believe more chapters will be coming quickly. I needed to put physical distance between Reina and ****Shūhei**** for a little bit, so she can realize what she's doing wrong. XxXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**XxXx I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate all the favorite/follow adds as well. Just a heads up, there will be some moments between ****Shūhei**** and Rangiku along with Izuru and Reina…I promise it's nothing major. Here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. XxXx**

Chapter 17

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Leaving was the hardest part; because honestly, I didn't want to. Reina was on my mind from the moment I walked out of the office. I wasn't going to lie; it hurt to know she wanted time to sort things out. Walking to the senkaimon seemed to take an eternity; but when I got there, Rangiku was waiting for me.

"Shūhei, nice to see you" she said softly.

"Did Yumichika go on ahead?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah…"

She looked at me like she wanted to say something; but the words just never came out. Silently, we stepped through the senkaimon and I could feel her next to me. "Are you alright?" she asked. To be honest, I didn't really want to talk about Reina to her considering that she had admitted feelings for me almost a week ago.

"I'll be fine" I replied.

I could tell that she didn't believe me. The next thing I knew her fingers were laced with mine. The feeling warmed me when it shouldn't have; but those buried feelings for her seemed to emerge at the wrong time.

"Is it about Reina?" she asked.

"Sort of…"

"Give her time. You can't crowd her; otherwise, you may just push her away"

I looked at her as we keep running. Her blue eyes held a lot of emotions that she held inside. My guess was that she was hurt about Gin's betrayal. I never understood how she could be so close to someone like him and I guessed that I never would.

Unconsciously, I returned her gesture. My fingers laced with hers gently and we eventually passed through to the World of the Living. It had been so long since the last time I was there. Rangiku's lips turned into a smile immediately and it was wonderful to see that. A sad expression just did not suit her charms.

"Took you long enough Rangiku" Yumichika stated.

"I waited for Shūhei" she replied.

"Sure you did"

"Stop fighting!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled.

I could already tell this was going to be a long mission.

**Reina's POV**

I followed Izuru to the training grounds. I still wasn't convinced that learning more kidō was such a good idea with my new power; but I did know that I had to do something to control it. Izuru puzzled me; he was so understanding and considerate of everything that happened to me. Was it because he had feelings for me or was it something else?

"Let's start where we left off" he suggested.

"O…okay" I replied suddenly feeling nervous.

He jumped down into the pit below and I followed soon after, landing on my feet. His blonde hair that covered the left side of his face blew in the breeze and I could see both of his blue eyes at the same time. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N…nothing, sorry; I didn't mean to stare"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Reina"

"So what are we starting with?"

"Bakudō 73, Tozanshō"

"Isn't that the crystal pyramid barrier?"

"Yes"

He took a couple steps closer to me and I could feel the nervous butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. I guessed that this was a test to see how I really felt about him and Shūhei; at least that's how I saw it in my mind. Who knows what Shūhei and Rangiku were doing or would be doing in the World of the Living?

"Lieutenant Kira and Lieutenant Sachiko" yelled Emiko from the top of the grounds.

Her bangs fell into her eyes and a purely happy smile rested upon her lips. I raised my hand to wave at her. She jumped down and landed in front of me. "What brings you here?" I asked.

A light blush tinted her cheeks and it confused me. "I came to ask you to train me" she finally said. She looked down at the dirt ground beneath us and took hold of her uniform in her hands. I could tell she was embarrassed to be asking me this and her behavior indicated that she was also nervous.

"Emiko, I'd love to; but right now my spiritual energy is so out of control that I could really hurt you"

The disappointment was evident in her posture and it made me feel guilty. "Could I watch you train with Lieutenant Kira?" she asked. How could I saw no to that? She looked up at me with pleading eyes and I just caved.

"Of course you can"

I don't know what it was about her that made me just cave to everything she wanted to do. Maybe I was starting to feel again after all the numbness I felt for days. She jumped back up to the top; but I could still feel her eyes watching my every move, studying me.

"Shall we start then?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah…"

He remembered that it was easier for me to learn something if I was shown first. I watched him carefully as he performed the Bakudō spell. Blue energy extended upwards, splitting into four points. The points created an inverted pyramid that solidified around him. "Alright, your turn" he said with a smile.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my energy; but the only thing I could feel was the unstable nature of it. A wind formed around me indicating the increase in my spiritual pressure. A blue light formed in my right palm and I could feel the warmth radiating from it.

"Bakudō 73, Tozanshō" I called.

My hand outstretched and I forced it to release. I opened my eyes to see the blue energy extend upwards, splitting into four points. The points formed the pyramid around me and I was thrilled to see the outcome. My smile quickly faded when I saw Izuru draw his zanpakuto. _**"Is he going to attack me?"**_ I thought.

"Let's test it" I stated and quickly attacked the barrier around me.

His blade was repelled with a force that sent him skidding back several feet. Surely this barrier technique isn't that strong, or was it my own energy that did that? He looked up at me and I could see blood rolling down his face.

**Izuru's POV**

The warm liquid rolled down the right side of my face and to be honest, I didn't think she'd have that much power. I guess Aizen sealed it for a reason and that reason was that he didn't want her to be just as strong as he is.

When I looked at her, all I could see was the horrified expression on her beautiful face, _**"She felt guilty"**_ I thought. The barrier around her crumbled and she stood still, staring at the ground. Emiko jumped back down and came to my side. "You're bleeding, Lieutenant" she stated and attempted to examine the wound.

"It's nothing" I said brushing the blood away with the back of my hand.

"I guess I know my answer" Reina mumbled.

"What answer?" I asked.

"That I really need to stay away from everyone"

She turned to walk toward the wall of the grounds. I couldn't let her walk away now, so I used flash-step to get in front of her. "You really need to stop pushing everyone away, Reina" I said softly.

"I've already hurt Shūhei and now I've hurt you; I can't be trusted"

"You didn't mean to hurt either one of us. You just need practice to gain control of this new power"

She looked up at me and then to Emiko. It just pained me to look at her eyes; they just held so much sadness in them. Emiko walked forward and took Reina's hand in her own. I was curious about what she was planning to say or do.

"Reina, I told you before that I didn't want you to stop being who you are. So what if you can't control this power yes, just let Lieutenant Kira help you" she pleaded.

"Emiko, things just aren't that simple" Reina replied.

"It is that simple, you are just fighting the help that had been offered to you"

**Reina's POV**

I saw the determination in her eyes and I was starting to feel guilty for pushing their attempts away. "Alright, I'll try again" I finally said and Emiko lit up with another pure smile. I turned my head to look at Izuru and his expression warmed my heart. He was always there for me and all I've done was push him away at every turn. I didn't deserve a friend like him.

Izuru took a step back, "Well then, shall we continue" he asked with a half-smile. I nodded my head and we returned to the center of the grounds. He turned to look at Emiko. "You should come to, we are going to talk with our zanpakuto's" he stated.

She followed us and sat down next to me and Izuru. I laid Ekō Suiiki across my lap. I knew that she wanted to talk with me, so this was a good idea. My eyes drifted closed and I fell into the meditative state known as Jinzen.

"_Reina…" her voice echoed._

_ I opened my eyes and found myself in my inner world. Rocky cliffs overlooked the ocean below. Hearing the waves crash against the solid rocks, calmed me on a peaceful level. Blue sky with fluffy white clouds greeted me as I looked up. __Ekō__ Suiiki stood at the edge of one of the_ _cliffs. Her platinum aqua hair whipped around her curved body and her hazel eyes bore into me in an uncomfortable manner._

"_Ekō__ Suiiki" I said approaching her._

"_I've been worried about you"_

"_Don't be, I'll be fine"_

_ She didn't look convinced and she appeared inches from me. The next thing I knew, her fist had connected with the side of my jaw. I jerked my head in shock. She never struck me, even if she was angry with my decisions. "Don't give me the 'I'll be fine' line. Pull your head out of your ass" she snapped._

_ I couldn't believe her behavior; this was so uncharacteristic of her. "What exactly would you like me to do?" I asked. A wild grin appeared on her pale face._

"_Stop fearing this new power and learn to use it. Your father will eventually make a move against the Soul Society and we need to be ready"_

_ She was right. The monster that I shared blood with would eventually make his move against us. Her words seemed to melt away my fears of being consumed by this power. Her warm smile returned and I felt relieved to know that she hadn't abandoned me._

"_Thank you, __Ekō__ Suiiki" I said._

"_I'm a part of you Reina; you just needed a push from the deeper part of you"_

I awoke in the training grounds. Emiko and Izuru were still talking with their zanpakuto's, so this was my chance to try things on my own. I wanted to test the level of strength in my kidō, now that the seal was broken.

Walking a safe distance away from them, I stopped and concentrated on the energy within myself. "Hadō 32, Ōkasen" I called and raised my unsheathed zanpakuto horizontally in front of me.

A yellow orb of energy generated from the tip of the blade and widened along the length of my sword. I forced the energy away from me and it outstretched into a long blast. It connected with the wall of the grounds and several rocks came loose from the top and I leapt up in the center of all of them falling.

"Crash Down, Ekō Suiiki" I called.

My zanpakuto transformed into its Shikai and the water surrounded my blade in a turbulent tide of power. _**"Stay calm"**_ her voice echoed inside my mind and I nodded in a silent agreement.

"Suishō no hahen" I whispered.

My wrist jerked and I slashed my sword. Hundreds of crystal water shards expelled from my blade. As I landed back down on the ground, the rocks that had come loose turned to crystal and started to disintegrate. Blood rolled down my arm and Ekō Suiiki returned to her dormant state. "Damnit" I cursed in disappointment.

"Reina" Emiko said softly.

"Yeah" I replied turned my head to the side.

"I believe in you. You can overcome these obstacles"

"Why do you believe in me so much?"

She looked back at Izuru, who was still in a meditative state, then looked at my bleeding arm. "I look up to you and I've never seen anything that you couldn't accomplish; and also because he believes in you" she said with a faint blush.

I never noticed before; but I was beginning to see her attraction to him. It always seemed to me that if Izuru was around, Emiko wasn't far behind. Boy, was I ever oblivious to other things around me. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly.

"You do realize how much he cares about you, right?" she asked.

I did know that he cared about me. I remembered the words he told me while he was in prison. "Yes, I do know" I replied in a whisper. I remembered his hand on my cheek and the softness of his lips on my forehead that day and even while I was in Squad Four for treatment, he was there for me.

"You are beauty and strength, a perfect combination and I envy that about you" Emiko admitted.

"There is no need to envy that about me. I've done a lot of shameful things in the last couple of weeks"

"Just because we are Soul Reapers, doesn't mean that we don't still have human feelings"

This girl was really growing on me. How did I overlook her in the academy? She felt like she could be a little sister that I was pretty sure I didn't have. I felt like if I spent more time with her that all of my emotions would return and I'd be me again. "I'll tell you what, I'll start training you tomorrow" I offered.

Her entire face lite up and the happiness was obvious. I had just made this girl's day and somehow that felt amazing to me. Now if I could make myself that happy, I'd be complete.

"Oh thank you so much!" she squealed.

"You're welcome, now go on and help your squad" I told her.

She nodded in agreement and leapt out of the grounds. I turned to see Izuru awake and smiling. "What?" I asked curiously. He stood up and started to close the distance between us. My heart was starting to race when I realized that I was alone with him. The closer he got the more the butterflies in my stomach would flutter.

This feeling was slightly different than the one I felt with Shūhei. He reached his hand out to cup my cheek. His skin was warm and comforting. "You are amazing, you know that" he said softly. He was amazing to; but I couldn't bring myself to say it to his face. The pad of his thumb moved across my face to touch my lips. The small intimate touch seemed to ignite a pool of fire inside me.

"Izuru…" I whispered but just couldn't form anymore words.

"I'll see you tomorrow and be sure to get that arm healed up" he said softly and pressed his lips to my forehead.

It surprised me to see that he was leaving just like that, after such an intimate touch. I was in deep trouble. I knew that I had feelings for Shūhei; but now Izuru was wiggling his way into my heart in his absence. "Okay" I replied. He vanished from the grounds leaving me alone within them.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself.

**XxXx I promise there won't be anything really major between Izuru and Reina, just little moments like that one at the end, maybe a kiss (I haven't decided yet)…there will be small moments between ****Shūhei**** and Rangiku as well. There is reason behind all this; but you'll have to read to find out. XxXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**XxXx I really appreciate all the reviews I've received for this story. This chapter is about realization. There is a section from the lyrics of the song 'Forever and Always' by Bullet For My Valentine. Here is the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys. Please Review. XxXx**

Chapter 18

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

After a long day of searching for the Bounts, I leaned against a tree in Karakura Park. I couldn't help but wonder how Reina was fairing without me to help her in the office. Was the paperwork too much for her? I was so lost in thought that I never noticed Rangiku sitting down next to me.

"Worrying cause wrinkles, you know" she said with humor behind her words.

"I'm not really worrying, wondering that's all" I replied.

"She'll be fine"

"You can't be certain of that"

She fell silent; but I heard her shifting around. I turned my head to see what she as doing and found myself inches away from her face. "Shūhei, you need to relax. Reina is a big girl" she said.

I didn't know what to say to her; but with her being this close, it was becoming harder to think about anything else but Rangiku's beautiful face just inches from mine. Ever since she admitted that she had feelings for me, things have been awkward between us and partly that was my fault.

"Shūhei…I…"

She was struggling with whatever she wanted to say and I found myself wetting my lips with my tongue. "I want to kiss you…" she whispered. I froze, that wasn't what I was expecting her to say.

Turning my head slightly, I unconsciously started to lean in. My heart and mind were screaming at me to stop; but my body willed me to keep going. Her lips were soft and eager. She pushed her body up against mine as my hand tangled in the strains of her blonde hair.

As I kissed her, flashes of Reina's face appeared in my mind and I felt guilty instantly for having a moment of weakness. Rangiku's warm tongue swiped against my parted lips and a wave of desire exploded within me. The guilt was becoming stronger with every kiss I placed on her lips and neck. I pulled away, much to the disappointment of my body. "I can't…" I whispered in a pathetically guilty voice.

Her chest was heaving with heavy breathing. She smiled as she stood up. "You have your answer now, Shūhei" she said softly. I was confused on the meaning of what she had just said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're in love with her, Shūhei"

I was completely stunned by the revelation. Was she right? Was I really in love with Reina? Of course I cared about her; but love was such a strong word to use so lightly. Rangiku started to walk away and she never turned back to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku" I whispered to myself.

**Izuru's POV**

It's been a week since Shūhei left for the World of the Living. Reina has been training Emiko every day and in the process, she's been learning some control of the power within her. Emiko was a quick learner and her kidō skills have greatly improved over the last week.

I stood at the top of the training grounds overlooking their final day of training. Reina had managed to teach her up to Bakudō 37 and Hadō 58. To be honest that was a pretty good amount of spells learned in a week.

"Izuru" Momo's voice called.

"Momo, you really shouldn't be up and about yet"

"Nonsense; how's my seventh seat doing?"

"Really well actually"

Momo looked at me with a curious look upon her face. She knew me really well and I hated the fact that she could read me with ease. "How is Reina?" she asked. Just the mentioning of her name made the heat rise in my face.

"She's doing better" I answered looking down at Reina's form.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes"

I figured at this point it was obvious to everyone now, including Shūhei. Emiko thanked Reina for the training and leapt out of the pit. She stood before us with a tired smile. "Lieutenant Hinamori, you should be resting" Emiko said motherly.

"Oh Emiko, I feel good today; but thanks for your concern"

I could see her shy glance in my direction and a faint pink blush against her cheeks. I brushed her action off as just being shy around her superiors and turned away from them. Reina turned in my direction as I landed before her.

Her zanpakuto was in her hand a smile was radiating on her face. "I can't believe how good I feel today. My power is practically in control and I helped Emiko out in kidō; I feel so accomplished" she said in an upbeat happy voice.

I could feel Momo and Emiko get further away, which meant Reina and I was alone once again. "You should feel that way, you've done a lot for her" I replied watching her re-sheath her sword.

"Yes, I have and that is an amazing feeling Izuru"

"I'll walk you back to your office"

"Thanks"

The walk back to the Squad Nine office only lasted ten minutes and it was spent in silence. I couldn't help but admire her beauty and think back on the day I met her. She looked nervous to be in a room full of high ranking officers. Her hair had been pulled up in a sky blue ribbon with a few strains of her soft red hair framing her face.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't notice her right away; because as soon as she walked into the room with Shūhei that night, I saw her and instantly wanted to know who she was.

"Izuru…" Reina called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y…yes" I replied.

She pushed open the office doors and stepped inside. I saw all the stacks of paperwork that needed to be completed on her desk. The doors closed behind me the moment I walked in. She turned in my direction. "Thank you for everything" she said softly.

"There is nothing to thank me for…"

"I believe there is"

I froze as I watched her take steps to close the distance between us. She stopped inches away from me. Her close proximity made my heart race and my blood heat up. She reached out with her small hand and took a hold of mine. "You've brought me back to who I was when I first arrived here. You never pushed me to talk about what I was feeling; but you never gave up on me either" she explained.

"No one gave up on you"

She let go of my hand and gave me a dejected look. Her eyes that held so much pain for weeks, finally showed emotions other than emotional torment. In one swift movement, I cupped the back of her head and pressed my lips onto hers.

**Reina's POV**

His lips were warm and gentle. I found myself responding to his action. My lips moved across his; but deep down it felt wrong. Izuru was a friend and a very dear one. I didn't want it to be ruined for any reason. _**"Reina, what about **__**Shūhei**__**?"**_ Ekō Suiiki asked inside my mind.

An image of him invaded my mind and I realized that no matter what I felt for Izuru right now, my feelings for Shūhei would always be stronger. Feeling his lips move across mine one last time, he pulled away releasing my cradled head from his hand.

"I'm sorry; but I had to know what it felt like to kiss you, before Shūhei returned and I become just an afterthought"

"You'll never be an afterthought to me"

He gave me a sincere smile and I still felt like I had to explain my feelings to him. "I care about you, Izuru; but I don't want our friendship to ever be ruined by turning it into something else" I started to explain; but he held his hand up to silence me.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Reina. I just realized that you are in love with him"

I could feel my heart's steady beating increase to an almost painful rhythm. How could he see that about me before I was even sure myself? "We will never be anything more than friends and I've accepted that a long time ago" he said again.

"I…"

"Don't, there is nothing to apologize for"

He reached out to touch my cheek to wipe away the single tear the managed to escape the threshold of my right eye. "Don't cry either" he whispered before pressing his lips onto my forehead. He backed away and I felt cold without his warmth; I also felt like I had lost him and that pain was worse than any pain I felt after finding out about my biological father.

"Have I lost you…"I whispered.

"Of course not, I'm always going to be there for you"

Before I could even say anything else, he walked out of my office. He hid his hurt well; but I could still see it in his eyes. Picking up my favorite pen, I began to work on the large amounts of paperwork.

In this moment, I missed Shūhei. I was stupid to push him away and now I had no idea what he was doing. Was he embracing feelings for Rangiku? Would he want nothing to do with me when he got back?

I remembered words to a song from the small amount of time I spent in the World of the Living and I found myself humming the words as I worked quickly on the much backed up work.

_Should it all come crashing down around me_

_Would you still be there should I stumble or fall_

…_Pick up the pieces…_

_Forget about the shit that we've been through_

_I wanna stay here forever and always_

It seemed like hours had passed since my realization about Shūhei; but the reality was that it had only been forty minutes. I was anxious and couldn't sit still. Shūhei was on my mind and my heart pained for him, I pained to see him.

"Reina…" a voice said in the doorway of the office.

I hadn't heard the doors open thanks to my own overwhelming thoughts. When I looked up, I saw Renji standing there. "Renji, what brings you all the way out to Squad Nine?" I asked making my voice sound all official and business-like.

He walked in slowly and I was starting to worry, because he didn't say anything. "Renji…" I said softly but my voice crackled with panic. His brown eyes shifted and made contact with mine.

"Sorry, I've been lost in thought all day. The reason I came here was to inform you of a Lieutenant's meeting tomorrow morning at 10 am" he replied with a slight smile.

"Why didn't they just send me a hell butterfly?" I asked.

"Who knows?"

"Alright, thanks for the message"

He turned towards the doors; but stopped before pushing them open. "Are you doing alright?" he asked turning his head in my direction. His eyes were filled with concern for me and quite possibly pity as well.

I appreciated his concern. "Yes, I'm fine" I replied and he nodded. He opened the doors and escaped through them. My eyes looked at the clock on the wall and it read 5pm. Time just seemed to be moving slow today and I decided to continue working on what needed to be done for the Squad.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I stood with Rangiku and Yumichika in front of Captain Hitsugaya. His cold expression indicated that something was up. The Bounts had been defeated in the World of the Living by Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Soul Reaper.

Things had become awkward between Rangiku and I; but there was one good thing that I did come to realize and that was my feelings for Reina. She was everything to me and I could openly admit that to myself when I couldn't before.

"We will be returning to the Soul Society shortly and since there is a time difference between the worlds, it will be tomorrow by the time we arrive home." Captain Hitsugaya explained.

"Yes, sir" the three of us replied.

"Oh one more thing, Rangiku and Shūhei…"

"Yes" we said together.

"There will be a Lieutenants meeting immediately when we arrive"

I didn't say anything; but it was going to feel good being home and I could finally see Reina after a week of not seeing her. Rangiku looked over at me and gave me a friendly smile. Remembering the kiss we shared made me realize just how much I enjoyed our friendship. I always felt like I could talk to her about anything.

"Ready?" she asked taking my hand into hers.

I gave her a small grin and gave her hand a friendly squeeze. "Still friends?" I asked passing through the senkaimon. She turned to look at me with an angelic smile. "Of course we are" she replied.

The sun was just rising above the Sereitei and it was beautiful to see it like this. The air around me was comforting and I felt at ease being at home. I couldn't wait to see Reina and tell her about my trip to the World of the Living. Rangiku pulled her hand away from mine. She took off in the direction of the conference room near Squad One.

"Reina…" I whispered.

**XxXx Next chapter will be Reina and ****Shūhei's**** reunion and it will be explosive. There just may be a change in rating. Let me know what you think? XxXx **


	19. Chapter 19

**XxXx Sorry for the long update. My birthday was Saturday and I was focused on that. I apologize. Well ****Shūhei**** and Reina's reunion will be split into two chapters. This is the first one and I hope you all will enjoy it. Please Review XxXx**

Chapter 19

**Reina's POV**

I awoke fairly early, even for me. There was so much on my mind from the day before. I was still surprised that Izuru had kissed me; but in a way I was grateful that he had, because now I knew who my heart belonged to. Standing up from the edge of my bed, I looked out the window at the sun that was rising from behind the trees.

I could see Shūhei's quarters from my window and it made my heart ache even more than it already was. A week and two days have passed since he left for the World of the Living; and everything seemed dismal around me. I placed my hand on the glass of the window, mentally pleading for his return. _**"Reina, you need to focus. He'll be just fine"**_ Ekō Suiiki stated.

Pulling my hand away from the glass, I turned away from the window. I walked across the room and opened the top drawer of my dresser. Taking out a pair of panties and a matching bra, I moved to get a clean uniform. "Maybe I'll just go to the office and get some work done before the meeting" I said to myself; but a knock on my front door interrupted my idea.

"Who would need me this early?" I asked softly.

When I opened the door, Emiko's fear stricken face greeted me. "Emiko…" I said and she looked directly at me. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were puffy. This wasn't the Emiko I knew. Something was wrong and I needed to know what.

"Come inside" I issued stepping aside.

She tucked a stray lock of her hair around her ear and walked inside. She looked so fragile in that moment and that was so uncharacteristic for her. I've always known her to be happy and carefree all the time.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I was promoted to Third Seat this morning"

"That's wonderful, congratulations"

Somehow I knew that really wasn't the problem and I wondered if it had anything to do with Izuru. Her feelings for him were becoming more obvious as the days passed by. She looked at me with glassy violet eyes. "I'm going to be filling in for Lieutenant Hinamori at the meeting today" she replied.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Not really, it's just that…"

"It's about Izuru, isn't it?"

She collapsed onto the futon and looked up at me. Her hands clasped together in attempts to get them to stop shaking. I knew all too well the feelings she was experiencing. "I don't know when it happened; but pretty soon I found myself taking every opportunity to be near him" she started to explain.

I moved to sit down next to her. "I'm not really experienced in this stuff; but I do know that those feelings are natural. I've felt them myself" I replied trying to ease her mind about what she was feeling.

"He cares so much about you and I feel completely invisible to him"

I had a feeling that was the case and I instantly felt bad about it. _**"Maybe you should talk to him"**_ Ekō Suiiki suggested. It really wasn't a bad idea. Emiko closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her cheeks. I reached for her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"It will pass. His feelings for me I mean. He knows my heart belongs to Shūhei" I said against the top of her head.

Emiko pulled away quickly. "Lieutenant Hisagi?" she asked curiously. I blinked a couple of times before letting out a small giggle. Her head cocked to the side in confusion. My guess was that she had no idea why I laughed.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know" I finally answered.

Talking about Shūhei made me miss him more and I think she realized that, because she stood up and tried to smile at me. "Just be yourself Emiko, and don't change for any reason" I said again standing up.

She then smiled brightly and I couldn't help but feel the connection that we've developed over the last week. Even without Ekō Suiiki's unique ability to feel emotions when there was water around, I could feel hers no matter if there was water around or not. "Thanks for the talk, I'll see you at the meeting" she stated and walked towards the door.

I glanced at the clock across the room and saw that I had less than two hours to get ready and get across the Sereitei for the meeting. It took me twenty minutes to get completely ready and I decided to walk a little before heading in the direction of Squad One.

The sun felt warm against my face and I lifted my hand up to shield my eyes from its bright rays. The sky was filled with white fluffy clouds and it reminded me of my inner-world. My mind wandered to the past. A faint image of my mother inched its way into my mind. I missed her so much and I wished that she could see me now; I could have used her guidance when I found out the truth about my father.

"Reina!" Renji yelled as I passed Squad Six.

"Hello Renji" I greeted.

His tender gaze startled me a little. Normally he wasn't gentle and sincere about anything. He walked beside me as I continued on my way to the conference room. "So have you met Rukia yet?" he asked obviously trying to end the uncomfortable silence.

"No, I heard she was sent to the World of the Living before Shūhei and the others were sent" I answered.

"Yeah she was; but she returned this morning"

"Any word on Shūhei?"

"I'm sorry; but I've heard nothing"

"I see…"

My words faded into a whisper and I just continued walking without saying another word. The conference room was fairly empty and the only Lieutenants present were Nemu Kurotsuchi of Squad Twelve and Nanao Ise of Squad Eight.

"Greetings Renji and Reina" Nemu said softly.

I didn't say anything; instead I leaned against the nearest wall. "Wow, I'm early for once" Tetsuzaemon said walking into the room. His black glasses reflected the sunlight from outside as he passed the window.

It wasn't too much longer before Isane Kotesu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda arrived. Marechiyo had a bag of cookie in his hand and he was shoveling them in like he hadn't eaten in days. It disgusted me to see such a display and I felt sorry for Captain Sui Fēng.

Izuru walked in with Emiko trailing behind. She looked at me with a smile and instantly walked in my direction. Izuru looked out of place and settled for a spot next to Renji. I knew things were going to be awkward between us; but I just didn't know how much. I felt like I lost him as my dear friend. That thought pained me horrifically.

"Are you alright, Reina?" she asked.

"I'll be fine" I replied.

Lieutenant Sasakibe entered the room and everyone straightened up. "Wait for us" squealed Rangiku's voice and I opened my eyes wider to see her squeeze in. I hoped to see Shūhei behind her; but he wasn't there. I thought that I had heard her use the word us; but I guessed that I was mistaken.

She smiled at me; but I just couldn't bring myself to respond to her. Crossing my arms over my chest, I returned to leaning against the wall. Lieutenant Sasakibe went into detail about the mission in the World of the Living and what the result was.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Emiko asked in a whisper but the concern was still obvious.

"Yeah, I just miss him"

The moment I said that, Shūhei walked into the room and I completely froze. All the air had escaped my lungs and I struggled to breathe. His soft gray eyes made contact with me and I about fainted, as stupid as that sounded.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Matsumoto" Lieutenant Sasakibe said.

"Thank you, sir" Shūhei replied softly.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

The moment I walked in and saw Reina, my heart about pounded out of my chest. Her beauty was something to be admired and I wondered how she ever let me kiss her. I wanted so badly to walk up to her and place my lips upon hers, to show the world how much she meant to me; but I knew that I couldn't in such a professional setting.

"Squad Nine Lieutenants" Lieutenant Sasakibe announced.

Reina and I looked directly at him. The look in her eyes showed nothing but confusion. "At this particular time, Shūhei Hisagi will act as the fill in Captain until another is named. Reina Sachiko will act as full time Lieutenant until a new Captain is named" he announced.

I was surprised by the decision; but I was in no place to argue it. The meeting was dismissed shortly after. Izuru approached me cautiously. I could see Emiko watching him closely. Reina placed her hand on the girl's shoulder out of comfort and I could finally see the girl's feeling for the Squad Three Lieutenant.

"Welcome back, Shūhei" he said.

"Thank you, how did everything go while I was gone?"

Izuru's eyes shifted to look at the ground instead of at me. Something happened and it was pretty obvious. "She's pretty much got full control of her new power" he finally said. His voice held so much guilt and sorry behind it that it began to worry me.

"What's wrong, Izuru? Did something happen?"

Reina stepped in between us. She placed her hand on my chest. "I'll talk to you about it" she said quietly; but sternly. Izuru looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Go talk to Emiko, Izuru" she said again.

"Reina…" he started to protest but stopped.

He walked back in the direction of the young Squad Five girl. Reina stood before me, her eyes seemed sorrow filled and I had no idea why. "Can we talk? There is something I want to tell you" she asked.

My heart stopped and it filled up with dread. Had she and Izuru gotten closer while I was away? I reached into the pocket of my shihakushō and felt the small box inside. "Sure" I replied.

She walked out of the room without saying goodbye to Izuru and Emiko. I followed her quietly remembering when I bought the small item inside the box. It was the last day in the World of the Living and Rangiku had called me to meet her at some shop. At first, I was irritated that I had gotten suckered into shopped with her; but when I arrived I was speechless.

In her hand was a choker necklace made of black vinyl with a silver seashell charm dangling from the center. _**"This reminds me of Reina, don't you think?"**_ I couldn't believe Rangiku thought of Reina when she saw it and in that moment, I bought it. Reina stopped in front of her door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and slid the door closer behind me. Her back was to me and it was a bad sign already, or at least in my eyes it was.

"Shūhei…"

"Yes…"

"There is something you should know before I tell you what I need to say"

"Yeah, there is something I need to tell you to"

She turned around to face me with guilt stricken eyes. I hated that look. I would have rather kissed her instead of seeing that. "Rangiku and I kissed" I admitted and stopped momentarily, waiting for her reaction.

Reina took a step towards me and reached for my hand. "It's alright, I understand. When I first met you, I knew there was something between the two of you" she said softly. Her hand squeezed mine tighter and I knew that she was hiding how she really felt about it. Did she really believe that I had chosen Rangiku over her? I opened my mouth to say something; but she started to speak.

"Izuru and I kissed yesterday; but the thing it…it made me realize that my feelings for you were stronger than I first thought"

"Reina…"

She held a finger to my lips to silence me. My heart was racing at a painful speed. Her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears and I just wanted to make them go away. "I realized that I fell in love with you somewhere along the way" she continued. Blinking her eyes just once, the tears rolled down her cheeks.

That certainly wasn't what I expected to hear her say at all; but I was thrilled to hear it. A smile etched my face and she tilted her head in the side. "That's what I realized after the kiss I shared with Rangiku. I feel in love with you, Reina" I replied.

**Reina's POV**

My heart leapt upon hearing his confession. In that instant, I needed to feel closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down to meet my lips. His hands gripped my hips firmly, pulling me even closer to his hard body.

My lips parted to grant his warm tongue access to my own. I unlocked my hands from around his neck and slid them down the front of his chest, taking a hold of his shihakushō. To my disappointment, he pulled away; but a smile was still present on his face.

"We have lots of work to do today. I promise we will spend lots of time together tonight" he said and released my hips out of his hands.

"Alright then, let's get to work" I replied.

I walked passed him, getting to the front door; but he flash-stepped to get ahead of me. "I really missed you, Reina" he said and leaned down to capture my lips in a small chaste kiss.

"I missed you to, Shūhei"

**XxXx Well there was the first part of their reunion. The next chapter will be better I promise. Let me know what you think. XxXx**


	20. Chapter 20

**XxXx Well this is the 20****th**** chapter and I'm thrilled with all the reviews and reception I've been getting with this story. I never thought it would do as well as it has. This chapter will go into a little bit of Izuru and Emiko's feelings about things, also lots of Reina/****Shūhei**** as well. This chapter is probably the longest yet. A little bit of a warning, there is a reference to sex in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always please review XxXx**

Chapter 20

**Emiko's POV**

As I watched the tension between Reina and Shūhei grow the moment their eyes connected, it gave me a sense of relief. Reina was the one person I looked up to and because of her, I became a Third Seat in my squad.

Izuru was completely torn; it wasn't hard to notice that he really cared for her and that pained me on an emotional level. Sometimes I just wished he'd notice me more than he does.

The meeting ended with the announcement of Shūhei's temporary Captain Status and Reina's temporary full time Lieutenant Status. Izuru approached Shūhei cautiously after the meeting was dismissed and I figured he was about to say something; but Reina quickly interrupted. Her voice was a stern whisper and Izuru backed off, heading back in my direction.

"Lieutenant Kira…" I said softly.

He turned back to me and we watched them walk out of the conference room. The tension was thick between all of us and it could have easily been cut with a knife. I wanted to say something to him; but nothing came to me. His sorrow filled blue eyes stabbed me in the chest. It was such a heartbreaking expression.

Out of instinct, I reached for his hand. His skin felt warm under my touch. He turned to look down at me. His fingers clamped down around mine. He was accepting my comfort and all I could do was give him a smile, no matter how pained it really was.

"Emiko…" he said trailing off before saying anything other than my name.

"You don't need to say anything. I know how you feel about her"

"It doesn't matter how I feel about her…"

He was so hurt by the events. No matter what I told him, it wouldn't get through to him. "I know how you feel…" I started and waited for a response. His fingers laced with mine and warmth spread across my face instantly. "There is someone I care about a great deal; but to him I'm completely invisible" I finished.

He finally turned around to face me. His fingers left mine and the warm comforting feeling evaporated. The look in his eyes changed from sorrow to thoughtful in an instant. "I find that hard to believe" he stated.

"Oh it's true, he's from a different squad than I; but he definitely knows who I am" I replied.

"I see, well how about this….you and I be there for each other when we need comforted or just need to someone to talk to?" he asked reaching to tuck the stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"That is perfectly suitable to me" I replied with a smile.

It might not have been the answer I was hoping for; but it was enough for now. Maybe things would develop from this new friendship. "We should probably get back to our squads" he said and walked passed me, touching my arm gently.

"Yes, sir"

"Oh and Emiko…"

"Yes"

"Just call me Izuru"

Another smile crept to my face and I nodded in agreement before he was out the door. I wished I could tell Reina about what happened; but I figured she and Shūhei were spending time together and I didn't want to interrupt them.

**Reina's POV**

Shūhei and I entered the office. The mountains of paperwork were clearly visible on both of our desks. I laughed a little at the sight, "Sorry, I've been a little busy with controlling my power" I told him. He walked over to the center desk, tracing his fingertips along the edges.

Somehow the temporary promotion to Captain didn't seem trilling to him. He acted like a lost boy without a guide. Was Captain Tōsen that much of a guide to him? I never noticed that the betrayal of our Captain affected him that much. I was so enthralled by the fact that my biological father turned out to be such a monster; I never gave a thought to how the others felt about the loss of three Captains.

"I'm sorry, Shūhei" I said.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"I didn't realize that the betrayal of our Captain had such an effect on you"

He retracted his hand from the desk and started to close the gap between us. "I was so engulfed by the knowledge of my birth that I forgot about everything else" I continued and shifted my gaze to the floor.

I felt his hand cup my cheek and lift my head up with a finger from his other hand. His gray eyes bore into me; there wasn't a single shred of resentment towards me. "Reina, you have no need to apologize to me for the events that occurred" he stated.

"But…" I tried to protest.

His lips captured mine in a flash and all the tension drained out of me, leaving me weak in his arms. My knees were beginning to buckle under my own weight as his lips continued their soft caressing on mine. _**"My god, this man was going to be the death of me"**_ I thought, so I decided to push for more.

Taking the opportunity to swipe my tongue against his, he groaned in the back of his throat. That deep primal growl only seemed to excite me more. I snaked my hands up his chest, grabbing his uniform in my hands for better leverage. I could feel his growing arousal against my belly and it excited me even more. Our tongues danced along each other, battling for dominance.

Without warning, He pulled away. I didn't understand why he pulled away. I put myself out there and he still resisted. Was it because he knew of my innocence when it came to intimacy? "Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer to my question.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Her question only made me feel worse. She was perfect and I just couldn't seem to get over the fact that she was innocent. I didn't feel worthy of her. Reina's expression hurt me more than words could describe. "I see" she said and moved out of my arms.

I found no words on my tongue in attempts to stop her. She sat down at her desk and started work on the large stacks of paperwork. My body moved on its own to sit down at Captain Tōsen's desk. Starting the work in front of me, I looked in Reina's direction and saw the hollow expression of closing ones-self off from emotions. I had hurt her deeply and now I knew I had to fix it somehow.

I reached into my pocket cautiously and felt the box inside. _**"This reminds me of Reina, don't you think?"**_ Remembering Rangiku's words about the item inside the box, made me smile. Once I give her this, I hoped things would get better.

"Shūhei" Reina said emotionlessly.

I looked up from the paper in front of me. She handed me a grouping of five papers. "They need your signature" she said again. I quickly signed the papers and realized that they needed to go to Squad Three immediately. My heart ached at the thought of her going there in this emotional state of mind; I was liable to lose her to Izuru.

"I'll return as soon as I deliver these" she stated.

"Reina…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong"

Her back was still to me and all I could see was the light mint color surrounding her spiritual pressure. Her emotions controlled her still; but she was in far better control now than she was when I left for the World of the Living. "Then why did you pull away?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I just don't want to hurt you…"

"How would you hurt me?"

I blinked several times. Was she serious? Did she really not know? She turned to face me and saw my obvious stunned expression. A blush appeared on her cheeks and it was then she realized what I was talking about. "Shūhei, that pain in unavoidable" she stated.

I turned my head away from her eyes. She appeared in front of me, just mere inches away. "Do you not want me?" she asked. Her question was heartbreaking to me. How could I show her that I loved her without taking the one thing that made her different than all the other women?

"Reina, I do want you; but it's just not the right time yet" I replied.

She reached up to touch my face and I realized that she was smiling. "That's all you had to say, Shūhei. I want us to be able to be open about everything we think and feel." This woman was simply amazing and one day I'd prove it.

"Go on; take those papers to Squad Three"

"Yes, sir" she replied fairly sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm in your voice?"

"No not at all"

She giggled, holding her hand to her lips. Moving her hands, I leaned down to place my lips on hers just once. "Go on and get back in a timely manner. I plan on taking you out tonight" I said with a sly grin.

**Izuru's POV**

This day couldn't have gone any worse. I was missing five pages in a report that needed to be turned in to the Head Captain today and Momo had Emiko so busy that I couldn't ask for her help. A loud knock on the door startled me. "Enter" I yelled.

The door opened and the one person I thought I'd never see again stood in the doorway. She walked in with a small folder of papers. "Reina…" was all I could say given how I was feeling at that moment.

"Sorry to intrude; but I brought you the last five pages of your report" she said.

I took the papers from her hand and flipped through them, making sure they were all signed. "Thank you, Reina" I said and laid them with the other pages. She smiled and turned to walk away; but stopped mid-step.

"Izuru…"

"Hmmm"

"Are we still friends?"

Her question almost seemed like a plea; a plea that was driven by emotion. She was hurt by the awkwardness at the meeting as much I was. "Of course we are; but it's going to take some time to get over you" I told her hoping that it didn't hurt her feelings. I couldn't bear to see that again.

"I understand perfectly; but there is someone who cares for you a lot"

"In theory, there is someone for all of us"

"It's not a theory. Emiko cares a lot about you"

My eyes went wide hearing her mention Emiko's name. Could it be true? I remembered what she had told me after the meeting. _**"There is someone I care about a great deal; but to him I'm completely invisible"**_. I really did make it seem that way to her. I'm such a fool.

"I believe you now see what I'm talking about" she said softly.

"I'm such an idiot"

"No, you're not; but maybe you should look at what's in front of you instead of dwelling on me"

"You're right"

"I'm always going to care about you; but it will only be as a friend"

I smiled at her. She was right and maybe what I've been longing for was in front of me this whole time. Before I realized, Reina had left and I was alone with my thoughts.

**Reina's POV**

I was exceptionally happy that mentioning Emiko to him had such a positive result. He deserved happiness to and hopefully he'd find it before my father decides to make a move against the Soul Society.

The feeling of dread encased me in a black void of turmoil. Was he that power hungry that he'd actually hurt us? _**"You must focus on protecting the Soul Society when he does make his move"**_ Ekō Suiiki reminded. I touched the hilt of my zanpakuto to calm her.

I returned to the office to find Shūhei already halfway through the stacks of paperwork. His eyes were narrowed, concentrating hard on the task before him. I just watched him from the doorway. The way his hand gripped the pen and how he moved his body to quickly go from one piece of paper to the next, was simply amazing. Everything about him was perfect.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked not looking up from the paper he was working on.

"No, I'm just admiring how perfect you are"

He instantly looked up and the look in his eyes was breathtaking. Two months in the Sereitei and a lot has changed for me; I was in love with my superior, my father was a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads before betraying all of us for more power, I was promoted to Co-Lieutenant after a short time within Squad Nine and I couldn't be happier despite what my father has done.

"I think it's the other way around" he said sitting his pen down.

He stood up and walked around his desk. I froze as he started to close the distance between us. I never really took a good look at the scars that were over his right eye. I wondered where he had gotten them from and also why he chose to tattoo the number sixty-nine on his left cheek.

Once he was close enough, I reached up to touch the scars. He almost flinched at my touch; but he refrained from it completely. "How did you get these?" I asked. He held my gaze without looking away; but I knew that the memory was a painful one.

"It happened on a training exercise in the World of the Living. I was a sixth year student and I was overlooking a group of freshmen practicing on dummy hollows"

"How did a hollow get passed your senses to even surprise you and your classmates?"

"Even now, I'm not sure; but I feel pretty confident that Aizen had something to do with it"

I was confused. Even knowing that my father was a traitor and he took the Hōgyoku from Rukia's body, I wasn't convinced he had something to do with the hollows that day. "Why do say that? I asked.

"Because the group of freshmen he and Gin saved that day was Momo, Renji, and Izuru"

"That makes sense; he used Momo from the start"

"Yes, and now I hope that Captain Hitsugaya can help her through this ordeal"

I almost had forgotten that Momo and Toshiro were childhood friends. My hand fell from his face and moved across to the other side. My fingertip of my index finger outlined the number tattooed on his cheek.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

The feeling of her fingertips tracing the tattoo on my skin was slightly erotic. I could tell she was curious about it. Thinking about the reason I got it in the first place made me also think about Reina's story of being saved by a Soul Reaper Captain.

"The tattoo was inspired by a Soul Reaper that saved me as a child"

"You were saved to?"

"Yes and I believe he's the same one that saved you"

"Huh…"

Her eyes expanded slightly at the realization. "I didn't really get a good look at him. All I remember is light silverish-gray hair" she said again and pulled her hand away from my face.

"Oh well, it was the past. Come on, I said I'd take you out tonight didn't I?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh that's right, you did"

Her smile brightened my world on a whole new level. I needed to show her just how much she meant to me and I was beyond determined to do just that. Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her with me out the door. It wasn't long and she was walking next to me, our fingers laced together.

"Where are we going" she asked.

"There is a small place in West Rukon that has the best food. I'm taking you there"

"Okay"

The walk there was filled with small talk about my mission to the World of the Living. She seemed completely interested in what I was telling her and that was a total first for me. She never attempted to pull her hand from mine, no matter how many people passed us; but the sound of children screaming made her pull away and start running in their direction.

"Reina wait!" I yelled.

She was too far ahead to hear me. Using flash-step I caught up to her fairly quickly. A large hollow was in the process of devouring a child. Reina instantly went for her zanpakuto, releasing it from the confines of it sheath. I wanted to help her; but she turned to me with silent words of 'let me do this alone'.

I simply nodded in agreement and watched as the aura of her spiritual pressure surrounded her. "Crash Down, Ekō Suiiki" she called. The dormant blade transformed into the familiar rippled blade with a torrent of water surrounding it. The star charm dangled from the end of the hilt.

The hollow lost interest in the children fairly quickly after sensing Reina's presence. She quickly moved out of the way of his claws and slashed the right leg. Blood gushed from the open wound; but the thing was, that I could barely see her movement.

"Run children!" she yelled.

The small group of youngsters ran in my direction. The hollow bellowed a loud screech; but she stood firm in her place. Not a hint of fear was evident in her eyes as she looked at me, making sure the children were safely near me.

The hollow rose to attack her while her head was turned. I wanted to yell out to her; but she simply held her hand out towards the beast. A blue flame formed in her palm.

"Hadō 33 Sōkatsui" she called.

The flame burst from her hand, engulfing the hollow from all sides. I watched on as her eyes held the same iridescent color they held when her seal was first broken around her spiritual energy. The power I felt from her was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was different, not really destructive; but it wasn't peace loving either.

When the smoke cleared, the hollow was heavily dismembered. Its right arm and leg were completely gone. "You are quite the stubborn one aren't you" she stated as she turned completely back around to face it. Her voice didn't really seem like her own when she talked; but I knew it was her.

Taking pity on the beast, she held her sword up as if she was praying for its soul. Leaping up into the air, she brought down her blade through the center of its head. It automatic began to dust away. Landing back on her feet, she re-sheathed her zanpakuto and turned back to look at me.

"Are they alright?" she asked.

So typical of her; she'd always put others before herself and that was one of the things I loved most about her. "They are just fine" I replied and as I said it, the children rushed towards her, surrounding her.

A smile replaced the solemn look she had while defeating the hollow. She took the time to answer all their questions before taking her leave. The sun had set behind the trees and the lanterns along the buildings were beginning to light up.

"Do you just want to back home? I'll cook something there if you'd like?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to change. There is blood on my uniform"

I let out a laugh and pulled her into my arms. At least I knew that she could take care of herself. Unfortunately when the time comes that war is upon us, she'd be on the front lines and that was unsettling to me; but I couldn't think of that now, that was the future and the present was right in front of me.

**XxXx Sorry that was a bad way to end a chapter; but I need to keep you guys guessing. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter is in the works already. XxXx**


	21. Chapter 21

**XxXx Well I've been hesitant in posting this chapter, because I decided to do a lemon. I actually had this chapter finished for two days but I didn't know if I should or not; but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to post it for all my readers. I hope I didn't go overboard with the details. The rating has changed to M due to sexual content, of course. I hope everyone enjoys and as always please review. XxXx**

**Warning: Fairly graphic Sexual Content**

_**Chapter 21**_

**Reina's POV**

Walking back to the Sereitei, I realized just how much stronger I had become since the seal was broken. That particular type of hollow would normally have taken a lot longer to defeat on my own; but this time I actually toyed with it, that scared me and this power was still growing. At this rate, I was going to surpass Shūhei in strength and that wasn't something I wanted. I wasn't one to crave power or want a lot of it.

"Reina" Shūhei called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes…"

"Are you alright? You seemed lost in thought"

He definitely was observant and I really didn't know what to say to him. Considering what I had told him in the office earlier about being open and honest, I knew I was going to have to tell him the truth. "I was just thinking about my power" I replied saying as little as possible.

"It keeps growing. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes…"

He took my hand into his and gave it a squeeze. I stopped walking and looked at him solemnly. "You shouldn't worry about it unless you can't control it; but from I witnessed, you are in complete control" he stated reaching out with his other hand, sliding the back of his fingers down my cheek.

"For now, I am"

"What does that mean?"

"It's still growing, Shūhei. I have no idea what my limit is yet"

"That's actually a good thing; you'll be able to challenge your father when the time comes"

I stepped back out of his grasp. Looking at the ground, the tears started to burn the corners of my eyes. _**"I will not cry"**_ I mentally demanded. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. Knowing he was watching me, made it that much harder to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Do you really think he would really try to hurt us?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure; but since he injured several of us getting to Rukia, I'd say there is a good chance he would"

"I thought you'd say that"

"Head Captain has already made it clear that there will be war against him"

"I know. I was just hoping that there wouldn't be a fight"

**Sh****ū****hei's POV**

I couldn't image what she was going through. Every time I saw those sage eyes filled with sadness, it broke my heart. The full moon cast down its light onto her and she looked like a goddess standing there. Looking around, I realized where we were. The willow tree's vines ripples as the chilled air blew through them.

Everything about this particular spot reminded me of her. We stood silently looking up at the moon, listening to the night sounds of crickets chirping, water flowing below is, and the breeze following through the vines causing it to sound like faint whispers. Her fingers laced with mine. "I will never let anyone destroy this place. As long as I have a breath in this body, my father will never tarnish it" she vowed.

Before I could say anything in response to her words, she started to walk in the direction of her home. Quietly, I followed her. She unlocked the front door and slid it open. The smell of vanilla waved under my noise and I smiled at the familiar scent. Her hand pulled her zanpakuto free from her side and she gently leaned it against the wall next to her guitar.

"Everything is in the kitchen if you still want to cook. I'm going to take a quick bath" she said turning to look at me.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually I am"

She untied the white sash around her waist, loosening the shihakushō around her body. Her hand held the front of her robes closed over her chest so as not to reveal anything to me. Can't say I wasn't disappointed, I was a man after all.

"I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Take your time"

Reina walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. The moment I heard the water start to run, my mind started to think of her undressing. The image inside my head was causing my body to react heatedly. My arousal was starting to form and I needed to stop thinking about it or things were going to become difficult for me.

Walking into the kitchen, I opened the cabinet doors above the stove. "Nothing but pasta noodles in that one" I said aloud. Opening the next one I saw spices, jars of different sauces, and cans of vegetables. Everything I saw made me think of Ramen, so I pulled out all the ingredients I needed to make the dish.

I pulled out a fairly large pot from a bottom cabinet and filled it with vegetable broth. Opening the package of Ramen noodles, I eyed a package of dried vegetables and reached for it as well. It was fairly easy to make this type of soup and I gently placed the noodles and dried vegetables in the broth.

I sat the pot on the burner and turned the heat on, waiting for it to boil. Finding a large plastic spoon, I started to stir the noodles. The longer they cooked, the easier they were to break apart.

**Reina's POV**

I lay back against the edge of the tub, the water up to my neck. The warmth was starting to fade away and it was becoming colder by the minute; but I couldn't seem to stop thinking about my father. The sadistic smile he had on his face as the hollows lifted him to Hueco Mundo held no emotions at all. I know on some level that he never cared about me; but that didn't mean that I wasn't hurt by that knowledge.

The smell of Ramen waved under my nose and my stomach grumbled, indicating my hunger. After draining the water, I stood up as the water rolled down my skin. I reached for my towel; the soft fabric was warm when I wrapped it around myself. My hand turned the knob of the door and all the steam flew out of the room.

Still in only a towel, I walked towards the kitchen to see what Shūhei was doing. He was stirring a pot of Ramen soup, lifting a little up in a spoon to taste it. I just loved watching him; it made me smile with such happiness. He shifted and turned around, seeing me in a white towel standing in the doorway.

"R…Reina" he stuttered.

An obvious blush tinted his cheeks and I had to laugh at his reaction. I boldly walked closer to him, not caring about my lack of clothing; because to be honest, I wanted him to take the towel off me. I was tired of being all innocent and naïve about intimacy.

I told myself long ago that I wanted to wait until I fell in love; but as time went on, I avoided the whole concept of love until I met him and now all I wanted was to be with him in every way possible.

"Shūhei…I…."I started but found myself unable to tell him what I wanted.

"Go get dressed and then come eat. It's ready" he replied surprisingly calm.

All I could do was comply with what he said. I made my way to my bedroom and instantly went for the top drawer of my dresser. "I am so stupid" I said aloud slamming the drawer shut.

I slipped a light green nightgown over my head and slid it down over my body, ending at my knees. Looking over at my jewelry box, I remember my mother's necklace that lay inside. My body seemed to move on its own accord and I opened the small drawer that held the memento.

The silver chain sparkled ominously, as if it had a life of its own. The pendant had the word 'faith' etched around the opal gem. That was the one thing she always talked about; faith was her strength and it will be mine to. Closing the drawer I walked back into the kitchen.

Shūhei had two bowls already full and sitting on the table. He pulled a chair out for me to sit upon. What did I ever do to deserve such a perfect man? He sat down across from me and took the first taste of the food in front of him. Hearing my stomach growl once more, I figured that I had better eat. I dipped my spoon into the soup and brought a spoonful to my mouth.

The explosion of flavor was amazing and it didn't take me long to devour the entire bowl. Shūhei reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He sat it on the table in my reach. "What's this?" I asked curiously. He smiled and rested his hand on top of mine.

"It's a present from the World of the Living" he replied.

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"Well it reminded me of you"

I moved my hands to take hold of the pretty little box. Lifting the lid, a narrow black vinyl choker lay inside with a small seashell charm dangling from the center. Gasping in surprise, I couldn't help but fall in love with the gift. "It's beautiful, I love it" I said with a smile.

He stood up and walked around the table. He lifted the choker from the delicate felt beneath it. I felt his fingertips on my neck moving my hair away. Closing my eyes, I soaked in the feeling of his touch and before I knew it he had clasped the choker around my neck.

I opened my eyes the second I felt his lips on the shallow of my neck. The desire started to surface again in the pit of my stomach and an ache between my legs started to form. I had no idea what I was feeling or whether or not it was normal to feel it. His lips left my neck and I turned to look at him.

The look in his eyes was something I had never seen before. Frustrated, I let out a sigh. How was I going to learn, if he wouldn't let me explore. I got up from the chair and walked into the living room. I couldn't understand why he kept resisting what he obviously wanted. I had already told him that I wanted it to.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I knew that I shouldn't have kissed her neck; but it was so tempting and I just caved for a moment. After I had already done it, I realized that it was confusing her. She probably had no idea what she was feeling and I wasn't helping.

Following her into the living room, I saw her huddled on the right side of the futon with her knees up against her chest. She bit her bottom lip when she looked up at me. "Reina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you" I said sitting next to her.

"I don't know anything about these feelings my body is experiencing. I mean, I have a general idea; but…" she said and then trailed off.

She was making it really hard to resist. I wanted to show her the experience of love making; but I didn't want to defile her pureness. The sparkle in her eyes just urged me to touch her, please her, and love every inch of her. I leaned in, touching her nose with mine. "Shūhei…please…show me" she pleaded.

"Is that what you really want?" I asked.

"Yes, it is"

My heart accelerated and the thought of making love to her made the desire grow even more. Capturing her lips with mine, I cupped the back of her head with my hand. I slipped my tongue between her parted lips and she boldly pushed herself up against my body. Feeling her hands grab my uniform for leverage, I took hold of her leg and pulled her onto my lap.

She straddled her legs on either side of me and I could feel the center of her womanhood pressing against my growing arousal. Her tongue swirled around mine and I took hold of her hips firmly, gently urging her to move her body against me. A soft moan escaped her throat and it only made me want her more. She gently grinded her core against my hardening member and the feeling was divine.

I moved my lips to make a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her neck then trailed my tongue up the base to her earlobe. Her movements were starting to pick up a little and I was growing harder by the second. Shifting her body, I flipped her onto her back. She looked up at me with a desire coated expression.

"You are so beautiful" I commented.

"Thank you" she relied breathlessly.

I kissed her lips once again, slowly moving my hands up her sides. My fingertips brushed over her nipples through the material of her nightgown. A soft whimper was heard and I used my knee to part her legs. I wondered what she was thinking about. Her skin was warm and heated, so I knew she was turned on.

She moved her hands down to take hold of the sash around my waist. Tugging at the knot, she untied it. My uniform fell lose across my shoulders. Her hands once again moved; but this time, they moved up to remove my uniform from my shoulders. My bare chest was exposed to her. A sudden shiver ran down my spine as her fingernails were dragged down my chest.

Her boldness was surprising to me. She was running on instinct and everything she did felt great. My hands lifted up the hem of her nightgown, pulling it up and over her head then I tossed it to the floor. Reina instantly covered her breasts with her hands, shielding them from my sight.

"Don't hide them, Reina" I said softly.

"But…"

I moved her hands away and gazed upon them. They were slightly larger than average and they were perfect. Dipping my head down, I took a nipple into my mouth. My tongue swiped across the hardening peak and applied gently suction. Looking up at her while her nipple was in my mouth, she bit her bottom lip obviously holding back a moan.

**Reina's POV**

I couldn't believe how good it felt to have my nipple in his mouth. Never in a million years did I think intimacy was this pleasurable. He pulled his mouth away from me and switched sides, giving my neglected breast some attention.

Wetness formed between my legs, dampening my panties. I found myself raising my hips to rub my core against his knee. His hard arousal was pressed into my belly and I was curious about it. Shūhei's head detached from my nipple with a popping sound and captured my lips. Curiosity got the better of me and I reached down with my hand to cup his member through his pants.

"R…Reina…" he groaned.

_**"If I got that response, then I did something right"**_ I thought and proceeded with rubbing my hand against him. His eyes glazed over with what I figured to be lust and I wanted to see more and feel more. Tucking my fingers inside the lose waistband of his pants, I slid them down from his hips.

The sight before me was breathtaking. I've seen a naked man in text books and read about sex in novels; but this was the first time I saw a naked man in front of me. I reached out and took a hold of his member in my hand. Using my wrist, I moved my hand up and down along his length slowly.

Shūhei's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he released a deep primal growl. I was slightly pleased with myself that I managed to get that out of him. I sucked in a breath of air when I felt his hand touch my wet panties. He leaned down to my ear and licked the lobe. "You're wet, that's good" he whispered.

I had no idea what he meant by that; but he started to pull my panties from my waist. I was fully exposed to him and I was forced to let go of him. His lingering eyes made a blush appear on my cheeks. "Relax, precious" he cooed before leaning down to kiss my belly.

He was so close to my womanhood and I wondered what he was doing. His kisses got lower and lower until he planted a kiss on the inside of each of my thighs. His tongue swiped along my wet folds and I gasped in surprise.

"Shūhei…what…what are you doing?" I asked.

He laughed a little at my question; but never answered it. His tongue circled my clit several times and I could feel one of his fingers pressed at my entrance. He took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded inside me and I finally felt his finger enter me. It was slightly uncomfortable; but not really painful. He moved his finger in and out of me, and the feeling was amazing.

Shūhei lifted his head from between my legs and removed his finger from my cavern. "Are you ready?" he asked. I gulped the knot in my throat and nodded a silent 'yes'. He got closer to me and I felt the tip of his cock against my opening. He slowly slid inside and then stopped suddenly.

"This might hurt a little…"

"I trust you…"

He moved his hips in one thrust and I could feel the barrier shatter. The internal pain was bearable; but a single tear did slide down my cheek. Shūhei leaned down to kiss my lips. "I'm sorry, Reina" he whispered. I shifted my hips and moved my legs up against his sides, urging him to continue.

His movements were gently and slow at first, allowing me to get used to him being inside of me. Everything about him was perfect and this experience with him would forever mean the world to me. His pace quickened and I found myself wanting it faster. I raked my nails down his back and arched my back up, moaning his name.

"Reina…" he groaned and slammed into me one last time before spilling everything into me. Sweat rolled down his chin and landed on my heaving chest. He looked down at me and pulled himself out. I gave him a tired smile; but it was sincere and loving.

"Please stay tonight" I said sitting up.

"Of course" he replied kissing my forehead.

I picked up my discarded nightgown and panties then walked over to lock the door. Shūhei shut the kitchen light off and returned wearing only the pants of his uniform. His body definitely was sight to be seen. We walked back to my bedroom together, our zanpakuto's in our hands. Crawling under the covers, I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I rolled over to face him, kissing his lips. "I'm fine" I replied tracing his cheek with my fingertips. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb brushed across the skin gently. The look in his eyes made my heart skip a beat; because I could feel exactly what he was feeling.

The rain pounded against the roof and the sound was soothing. He was feeling pure happiness about everything that happened between us. It was the same thing that I felt about it.

"I love you, Shūhei" I said looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you to, Reina" he replied and kissed my lips.

Tonight was precious to me; because who knows what tomorrow will hold for us and our home. The Head Captain had already declared war against my father, obviously because he's a traitor. Sleep finally overtook me and for the first time in a long time, it was peaceful.

**XxXx Okay, be honest….how was it? The next chapter will be up soon I promise XxXx**


	22. Chapter 22

**XxXx I apologize that the last chapter wasn't very good. I promise this chapter will be better and I've got some new secrets to reveal soon and Emiko's zanpakuto will make an appearance very soon. Oh those of you who are Emiko fans this chapter will make you happy I hope I'm aware this chapter is probably going to create some questions; but I hope to answer most of them in the next one. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and all the follow/favorite adds. They mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

**Lyrics at the end of this chapter belong to Skillet; the song is 'One Day Too Late'**

Chapter 22

**Reina's POV**

I opened my eyes and felt a warm arm around my waist. Smiling, I remembered the previous night's events. There was a dwell ache between my legs; but that didn't surprise me or stop me from enjoying what happened. Shūhei's soft breathing was like a lullaby and I found myself drifting back to sleep.

"_Reina…." a voice called._

_ After what seemed like a few hours, I opened my eyes and my inner-world was before me. __Ekō__ Suiiki stood in front of me. Her platinum aqua hair was hung over her shoulders and her hazel eyes quivered. Something was wrong with her, I could feel it. "What's wrong __Ekō__ Suiiki?" I asked._

_ She didn't answer at first; all she did was look at me. "Reina, we must get stronger together not separately" she finally said. She fell onto her knees in a groan of pain and two shallow cuts appeared on her bare thighs. I didn't understand what was happening to her._

"_What's happening?" I cried._

"_You're power is breaking our bond" she replied._

_ Blood rolled down her legs as she tried to stand up. The power that was sealed inside was breaking our bond and hurting her in the process. How could I fix it? I couldn't lose her; she was more than my weapon, she was my best friend. Another cut appeared on her right arm and she screamed in agony. It was painful to see this happening to her. Just my presence here was hurting her, so I had to pull out of my inner-world._

Sitting straight up in bed, sweat rolled down my face. Looking over at my sword leaning against the wall, I was horrified to see the usual blue hilt was stained red; just like the color of blood. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and took a hold of the sheath. She was crying and I could hear it. _**"I promise I'll fix this"**_ I thought and stood up.

Shūhei still lay asleep on the right side of the bed and I quietly got dressed. The choker he had given me was still securely clasped around my neck from last night and I absent mindedly touched it. The thought of leaving when he was still asleep was not really appealing to me; but I had to figure out what was wrong with Ekō Suiiki.

"I'm sorry, Shūhei" I whispered and then walked out of the room.

I ran as fast as I could to the mountains in the Rukon. There I knew I wouldn't be disturbed as I tried to assess the problem with her. Closing my eyes, I called out to her. I was hoping that I could manifest her to my world instead of going into my inner-world. A swirl of energy surrounded my sword and Ekō Suiiki appeared before me.

"I can't believe it worked" I stated surprised that I actually did it.

"You learn fast, Reina" she replied with a pained smile.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I awoke to an empty bed. Reina's spiritual pressure was nowhere in this place, which meant she went somewhere. I hated the thought of her regretting what had happened between us. Getting up, I got dressed and headed home for a shower. Her scent covered me and I already wanted her in my arms.

After getting a shower, I quickly got dressed. I knew I was going to be late getting to the office; but I didn't seem to care, even though the bulletin was due today. The editing room was in total chaos and everyone seemed to surround me with questions. I didn't mind, it kept my mind from wandering to other things.

"Lieutenant Hisagi!" Emiko called running in my direction.

Her long black hair shifted back and forth as she ran. When she stopped running, she leaned forward trying to catch her breath. "Emiko…" I said softly wondering why she was here. She looked at me with her peaceful violet eyes and handed me a small stack of papers.

"This is Lieutenant Hinamori's section of the bulletin" she replied before I could ask what she was giving me.

"Thank you"

"It's not a problem"

She was so cheerful and I found that to be refreshing. This girl influenced Reina a great deal when I was gone and for that I was grateful to her. "Have you seen Reina today?" I asked hoping that she had and I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"No I haven't, is something wrong?"

Before I could answer her, a pounding alarm sounded and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. The alert made me panic. Was this about Reina? Was she alright? Emiko gently touched my arm, sensing my distress.

"The following ranking officers are summoned to a meeting with Squad Ten's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya at noon today…"

I relaxed a little after learning that but another sense of dread filled me. This was probably going to be a mission, Aizen had been quiet for quite some time now and that made me think of Reina even more.

"Squad Six Lieutenant, Renji Abarai; Squad Ten Lieutenant Rangiku Mastumoto"

No surprise that they were summoned; but this all seemed sudden to me. Was Squad Twelve monitoring Aizen secretly? "Squad Eleven's Third and Fifth Seats, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa"

The list kept growing and it only seemed to fuel my curiosity more. What the hell was going on? Emiko looked worried. Was she worried about herself or for Izuru, I couldn't tell? "Squad Thirteen's Rukia Kuchiki; Squad Five Third Seat, Emiko Rei and Squad Nine Lieutenant, Reina Sachiko"

I froze, Reina was summoned without me. Emiko's touch got tighter. "Don't worry, I'll protect her" she stated with a smile. I could see through her smile. Deep down she was scared and I didn't blame her one bit. With Reina being summoned, I knew this had to do with Aizen.

"Where are you Reina?" I whispered.

**Reina's POV**

"You want me to do what?" I asked loudly.

"You heard me; I want you to learn the second release"

"But why? I'm content with the power I have"

Ekō Suiiki took a step closer to me and the look in her eyes held no lie or doubt. She was definitely serious about me learning bankai. Was there a reason behind it though? She was a part of me and I never did anything without a reason, so maybe there was.

"It's the only way to counter the power you have. As you can see, I'm breaking down because of your inner strength. My second release is the only way to put an equal balance into it" she explained.

"So this will help you…?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll do it"

"Not now, you are needed right now"

She vanished and I was alone to hear the sound of the alarm within the Sereitei echoing within the stone walls of the mountains. Something was going on and I needed to find out. I rushed back down the hillside and started to flash-step the rest of the way back.

When I arrived back at the barracks, there was much chaos coming from the editing room. Shūhei was directing everyone to finish up the editing process, so the bulletin would be published on time. He looked in my direction and a shocked expression spread across his features.

"Where have you been?" he asked quickly approaching me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you" I replied.

"We'll talk later; but you've been summoned to a meeting with Captain Hitsugaya in twenty minutes"

His expression hardened and it was then I knew that my father was probably involved. Judging by the way he said it, he hadn't been summoned like I had. Now I knew why Ekō Suiiki said I was needed. "Thanks for telling me, I'll leave right away" I replied formally.

I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I just flash-stepped away and started the fifteen minute travel to Squad Ten's conference room. The feeling of dread overwhelmed me; but I couldn't let it bring me down. I vowed to myself and to Shūhei that I wouldn't let my father ruin this place; so if I was being sent to the front lines, so be it.

"Reina!" Emiko yelled from behind me.

"Emiko…were you summoned to?" I asked when she caught up to me.

"Yeah"

Her voice turned serious and I could feel the fear she was trying to hide. I didn't understand why I could always feel her emotions no matter if there was water around or not. _**"I'll have to ask **__**Ekō**__** Suiiki about that later"**_ I thought.

"Don't worry Em; I'll never let anyone hurt you" I stated.

She eyed me curiously and then laughed. "You never used a nickname for me before" she giggled. I never thought about it; but she was right, I never did. The girl felt like family to me somehow and I'd be damned if I let anyone hurt her.

The conference room was smaller than the one at Squad One; but it pretty much looked the same. Renji looked up from the small petite woman next to him. I recognized her as Rukia Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen. "Reina, good to see you" he greeted.

"Renji, do you know what all of this is about?" I asked.

"Something about Arrancars in the World of the Living" he replied.

Arrancars? Was he serious? I knew what one was; but I never heard of anyone seeing one let alone fighting one; so my guess was that my father created them using the Hōgyoku. Emiko touched my arm out of sympathy. "I'm fine, Em" I assured.

Rangiku arrived with Ikkaku and Yumichika. This was the first time I had seen her since the Lieutenants meeting. She smiled at me and I just simply waved at her. Personally, I doubted that we'd ever be real friends. Her feelings for Shūhei were too painfully obvious, even now.

"Looks like everyone is here" Captain Hitsugaya said from the doorway.

He scanned the room and his eyes lingered on me a moment too long; and it was making me slightly uncomfortable. "This is about my father isn't it" I asked seriously. All he did was nod his head.

"I've selected all of you to accompany me to the World of the Living. The Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki encountered two Arrancars and was injured. Head Captain has assigned me to the task of gathering information and if we encounter any Arrancars, we are to eliminate them"

"When do we leave?" Emiko asked.

She beat me to the question and I was surprised by the tone of her voice. The fear was there; but it was mixed with longing and the only reason for that were the feelings she had for Izuru. The Captain turned his head to look at her. "Two hours" he replied and she sunk within herself.

The group scattered to prepare for the trip and to say goodbye to whomever they wanted to. Emiko tried to bury her feelings; but I could see right through them. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked.

"No, there is something I need to do first"

"Okay. Come to my place when you're done, we will leave together"

She smiled, "Okay" and then took off in the direction of her squad. I understood her longing because I was about to leave the love of my life for who knows how long. At least Emiko will be there with me and for that I was thankful.

**Emiko's POV**

I didn't bother to go home; there wasn't anything I needed there. Instead, I walked into the office to report to Lieutenant Hinamori. When I opened the door, she was laying down on the couch with her hand over her face.

"You're leaving aren't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, mam"

"I see…take care of yourself"

"I will"

She rolled onto her side facing away from me. The betrayal of our Captain still affected her to an almost nonfunctional level. I left without saying another word and started running towards Squad Three. Despite how he felt about me, I needed to say goodbye just in case something happened to me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rei" a squad member greeted.

"Hello is Lieutenant Kira in his office" I asked.

"Yes, he is"

"Thank you"

I wasted little time getting there. Catching my breath, I knocked loudly on the door. "Enter" his voice boomed from inside. Pushing the door open, I saw him franticly working on the large stack of papers upon the desk.

"Izuru…" I said quietly.

"Emiko…" he replied instantly looking up.

I really didn't know what to say but I felt like I needed to say something; otherwise, I'd regret it later. He got up from his chair and began to walk towards me. His beautiful blue eyes peered down at me, searching my eyes for something.

"I heard you were summoned, are you leaving?' he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the World of the Living in ninety minutes"

His eyes enlarged slightly as if he was surprised by the timeframe. "I just wanted to say goodbye; you know, in case something were to happen to me" I said again clenching the pants of my uniform in my hands. He must have noticed that I was barely keeping it together, because he placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't say such things. You'll be fine. Reina will be there to and she won't let anything happen to you"

"If you say so"

"Emiko, you have grown stronger since you first came here. I have faith that you'll be just fine"

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen in surprise. "Thank you" I whispered and then turned away from him, losing my courage to say anything else; but as I took a step, his hand grabbed mine. Moving my head, I saw the look of longing in his eyes. _**"Did he feel for me to?"**_ I thought.

"Do you want me to walk to you to the senkaimon?" he asked.

**Izuru's POV**

She smiled at my question. She wasn't that childish girl anymore; she seemed more mature since her training with Reina. A few pieces of her hair fell in her right eye and the look she gave me was stunning. After Reina told me about Emiko's feelings towards me, I found myself thinking about her in different ways.

"I'm supposed to go to Reina's; but you can walk me there if you want" she replied.

"Sure, I'll do that"

I walked beside her, silently watching. She looked like there was something she wanted to say; but she never did. Once we reached Reina's place we saw Shūhei knocking on her door. Emiko let out a sigh and took a step towards him.

"Lieutenant Hisagi…" she said in a whisper.

"Hello Emiko…Izuru" he replied.

The door slid open and Reina stepped aside to let us in. Pieces of paper were scattered all over the floor next to her guitar. _**"She must have been playing"**_ I thought then looked down at Emiko next to me.

"Were you playing something?" Shūhei asked.

"Yeah, it helps clear my mind. I've got a lot in it right now" Reina answered.

"Understandable" I stated.

Emiko took a step closer to her. "Will you play something for me, because my mind is in disarray and I'm finding it difficult to concentrate?" she asked and that's when I noticed her hands shaking. I exchanged a silent plea with Reina, because for some reason I hated to see Emiko like this.

"Sure; but this song isn't exactly happy" she replied.

Emiko nodded. Shūhei sat down on the futon with his hands clamped together and his elbows on his knees. Emiko didn't move from her spot; but I stood behind her and gently leaned her against me. Reina's hands moved across the strings in a beautiful array of sounds and I felt Emiko grow ridged when Reina's voice echoed.

"_Tick tock, hear the clock count down_

_Wish the minute hand could be rewound_

_So much to do, and so much I need to say_

_Will tomorrow be too late?_

_Feel the moment slip into the past_

_Like sand through an hourglass_

_In the madness, I guess I just forgot_

_To do all the things I said…_

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up_

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

'_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies_

_Reach out to someone who needs me_

_Make a change, make the world a better place_

'_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late…"_

Listening to those words she sung, it really sunk in that being a Soul Reaper we never know when a day could be our last. Reina stopped playing and leaned the instrument against the wall. Her red hair fell over her shoulders as she stood back up.

Emiko smiled and it was completely genuine; she must have gotten the message Reina was trying to deliver. Shūhei stood up and pulled Reina into his arms. Normally that would have pained me to see; but now I knew that she was truly happy and that's all I really wanted for her.

I reached for Emiko's hand and held it tightly. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my chest. Reina smiled from across the room and I allowed my heart to do what it pleased; but before I could, Reina spoke.

"It's time to go" she said quietly.

**Reina's POV**

The four of us walked out onto the walkway. I turned to look at Shūhei. He was clearly worried about me and that thought warmed me. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" I assured and kissed his lips softly. His kiss was desperate and a way to prove that he loved me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you to, please stay safe"

"I'll be fine"

He allowed me out of his arms and I turned to see Emiko waiting for me. We walked away from them in the direction of the senkaimon; but I could feel her hesitation. "Is there something you didn't say or do?" I asked her. The second I finished speaking, she froze.

"Emiko…"

"You're right"

"Huh?"

She turned back around, rushing back towards Izuru. I watched as her arms wrapped around him, holding onto him. His eyes widened in surprise; but it didn't take him long to return her gesture by wrapping his own arms around her. Her voice was muffled; but I could still make out what she was saying.

"Izuru, there is something I need to do or I'm going to have regrets" she said.

The next thing she did surprised me even more. She leaned up and placed her lips upon his. I smiled at her boldness and witnessed exactly what I was hoping for. Izuru cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved across each other's in a passionate dance, it really was beautiful to see firsthand.

"Go on, before you're late" he said against her lips.

"Okay" she replied.

When she appeared next to me, we continued on our way. The feeling of hesitation was gone and in its place was determination. She was determined to come back to him. That made me smile knowing that she finally had someone to share her heart with.

**XxXx Well I hope this chapter was better. I know I dragged the goodbye out longer than I should have; but I kind of needed to, to get all the characters perspectives. Well there will some action in the next one and appearances of Arrancars, plus secrets to be revealed in the near future. XxXx**


	23. Chapter 23

**XxXx Sorry for the long update; but I had to get a two-shot story out of my mind before I could continue this one. The story is called 'Hanging by a Moment' check it out if you want to. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews I've received during this little hiatus. Thank you so much. Here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review XxXx**

Chapter 23

**Shūhei's**** POV**

Before I knew it, she was gone and I was left standing on the walkway with Izuru. The only thing I could do was have faith in her and her abilities to stay safe. Izuru wore the same worried expression upon his already sorrow-filed face.

"They will be fine" I told him.

"Emiko was scared; I could feel it when she held onto me"

I stared at him a moment, could he really have formed a connection with her that quickly or was it that obvious that she was afraid? I placed my hand on his shoulder and he let out a sigh.

"Reina would never let anything happen to her. She means a lot to her"

"I know; but I don't want either one of them to get hurt"

"I know"

We didn't say anything else; but continued on in the direction of our squads. I honestly didn't know how to convince him that Emiko would be fine. I thought back to this morning and how I awoke to an empty bed. Something was definitely bothering her; but just couldn't figure out what it was.

I stepped into the office and looked at her empty desk chair. This was going to be difficult and I knew it. Sitting down at my desk, I started the paperwork that needed to be completed.

**Reina's POV**

It had been such a long time since I've been to the World of the Living and it felt refreshing. Unfortunately, my gigai was pretty uncomfortable. Captain Hitsugaya wanted us to find the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki at his school. The school uniform was odd looking and it was not really my style. Of course Rangiku showed off her well-endowed breasts and Renji called her out on it. It was a habit for them to bicker as of late.

Emiko hung back in the back of the group behind Yumichika and Ikkaku. I could feel her fear radiating off her in waves. I felt sorry for her and I wished that could give her some confidence.

As the others talked to Ichigo, I pulled Emiko to the side. Her violet eyes had lost their warmth. She wasn't herself at all and I just didn't know what to say to her. "Emiko, everything will be fine. You have plenty of skill to handle this" I told her softly.

"Maybe for you; but I'm just a Third Seat" she replied.

"Ikkaku is a Third Seat and Yumichika is a Fifth, so this has nothing to do with rank"

I sensed Rukia's spiritual pressure and saw her rush at Ichigo, pulling his soul from his body. He had the same lack of confidence that Emiko did and if Rukia could get through to Ichigo, then I knew I could get through to Emiko.

Later on, we all had to find places to stay. I didn't really know anyone to even ask; but the human Orihime Inoue was kind enough to let Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Emiko and I stay with her. To be honest, I really didn't feel comfortable being in the same room as Rangiku; but a job was a job and I had to just deal with it.

I sat down on the floor around a small circular table in the center of the room. Orihime brought in tea and poured me and Emiko a cup. Her face was almost angelic, like she was pure and innocent; but I knew full well that she had seen battle and all the bloodshed that came with it.

"So what squad are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" Orihime asked.

"I'm the Co-Lieutenant of Squad Nine" I answered.

"Wow a Lieutenant. Squad Nine huh, you with Shūhei right?"

The minute she said his name, I froze. I almost had forgotten he spent almost two weeks here dealing with the Bounts. "Yeah, I do" I said softly and she only shifted her head in confusion.

"Shūhei is Reina's boyfriend" Emiko stated.

"Oh…I see, well that makes sense"

Emiko's tone was closed off and emotionless. It was so unlike her and I needed to get through to her soon. I stood up quickly and gave Orihime a gracious smile. "Emiko a word please, outside. Sorry Orihime, we will be back" I said.

Once outside, I turned towards my friend. Her eyes were narrowed and a fire burned behind her them. I could feel the anger merging with her fear. "Talk to me Emiko. Why are you so angry?" I asked.

"Why was I chosen to come here? I'm only going to get in the way"

"Stop that right now!" I yelled.

She looked up from the ground and saw my expression. "You are not weak and you have the strength to battle with us. Never doubt yourself, do you understand?" I said again and placed my hand on the top of her head.

"How do you this?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay calm in battle conditions"

I smiled and took her shaking hands into mine. She held my gaze, waiting for me to answer her question. I really felt connected to her and not just on an emotional level, it was more than that. "I'll let you in on a secret. I'm scared to; but I've learned to control that fear and turn it into strength. Fear cripples, Emiko and it will get you killed if you let it consume you" I answered and she blinked a couple times before smiling.

"Thank you Reina"

"Sure"

Emiko walked back inside as the sun came to set behind the buildings. While alone, I looked down at my zanpakuto. The hilt was still crimson red and I really needed to learn bankai, not only to save myself from losing her; but to save her in general. _**"How long do we have?"**_ I thought.

"_**We still have some time; but you mustn't waste it" **__**Ekō**__** Suiiki replied.**_

"_**I won't; I promise"**_

I didn't realize just how long I stared out into the town; but when a crippling spiritual pressure intruded my senses, I knew it was for too long. It wasn't just one person, it was several and it was time to protect this town from what I assumed to be Arrancars.

Reaching for the panda bear-like candy dispenser, I popped a green soul candy into my mouth. I pulled free of my gigai and it felt great to free of the constriction. "Protect Orihime" I told my body and leapt up onto the roof, scanning for the others.

"Reina" Emiko yelled from the opposite rooftop.

She was standing with Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya. Her attitude had changed and a small smile etched her lips. "Is it Arrancars?" I asked. The Captain looked puzzled and I didn't think he knew for sure.

"Spread out and search" he ordered.

"Yes sir" we all said at once.

**Emiko's POV**

I really didn't want to go alone; but orders were orders. When a sudden clash of spiritual pressure erupted, I stopped running. I recognized who was battling and it was Captain Hitsugaya and even further away it was Ikkaku.

"Be careful guys" I whispered.

"My my, what do we have here?" a soft male voice asked.

I jerked my body around to see who was behind me. A man stood there dressed in solid white. He had long blonde hair and part of a hollow mask on the top of his head; red eyes that resembled the color of blood. There was no doubt in my mind that he was an Arrancar.

My hand reached for my zanpakuto and readied myself for battle, remembering Reina's words about fear. The Arrancar smiled and judging by the way he was looking at me, he was not going to take it easy on me; not that I thought he would. An image of Izuru invaded my mind and that's when I knew that I couldn't lose.

The Arrancar pulled out his sword from his side and without saying another word he lunged at me. I lifted my arm to meet his blade with mine. He was pushing me back and I needed to come up with a plan to catch him off guard. Using my free hand, I raised it up into his face.

"Hadō 4 Byakurai" I called and pointed my index finger at his shoulder.

High-density spiritual energy was discharged from my fingertip and exploded, causing him to stop and for me to get a distance away from him. When I looked back, I saw that there was absolutely no damage to him; not even a scratch. "Impossible, that was point blank range" I said starting to lose confidence.

"Are you wondering why your attack didn't scratch me?"

His smile returned and it was starting to creep me out. The grip I had on my sword tightened and I could sense battles all over the town; but there was one person's spiritual pressure I couldn't sense at all and that was Reina's.

"The answer is because of my Hierro, which is an Arrancar's outer-skin that serves as armor"

"I see, well then I need to break that armor" I said.

"If you can"

He sneered a cocky smirk and I remained calm, relying on my own abilities to find a way to defeat him. I held my sword out in front of me, hovering inches above my hands and then used my finger to send it into a full spin. "Rain, Ryūsui" I called.

The spinning blade formed an iridescent glow around it. I reached through the light and pulled out my released shikai; traditional blade with trident prongs at the bottom, and blue lines on both sides of the blade. Water surrounded me on all sides and even around my feet.

"So that is your zanpakuto, Soul Reaper" he stated.

"Yes" I replied.

I held onto the hilt tightly, preparing for his next attack. Another smile was his answer and he once again charged directly at me. Twisting my wrist, I met his strikes one at a time. He was still pushing me back and I needed something to counter him.

"Ugiri" I whispered.

My blade emanated a mist from the blade that surrounded the both of us. I could tell it was confusing him; but it was a chance to strike. Suppressing my spiritual pressure, I swung through the mist only for it to be blocked with his own sword.

He twisted at the tip of his blade grazed my arm while I attempted to dodge. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my arm. He vanished and appeared behind me. I couldn't dodge fast enough, his strike connected with my forearm.

"Pathetic, I thought Soul Reapers were supposed to be strong" he taunted.

He was taunting me and there wasn't anything I could do while having a limit on my powers; so until Rangiku could get Gentai Kaijo approved, I was stuck like this.

**Reina's POV**

I could sense Emiko's battle and I knew she was on the defensive. Having limited powers was such a nuisance. I rushed as fast as I could in her direction. _**"Reina, you must hurry"**_ Ekō Suiiki pleaded. Her voice was full of worry and it made me wonder about things. Why would Emiko be of any concern to my zanpakuto?

Leaping on rooftop after rooftop, I saw her in front of a man with a hole in his chest. He was obviously an Arrancar and he had her down to a knee. Without a second thought, I used Shunpo to get in front of her, using my sword to block his strike.

"Reina…" she whispered.

"Hey Em, looks like you might need some help" I replied.

"Thanks…"

She looked down in shame and I felt bad for interfering; but I couldn't let her die at the hands of the likes of an Arrancar. The man gave a look of disgust in my direction. "Who the hell are you?" he asked obviously irritated that I interfered.

"Co-Lieutenant of Squad Nine, Reina Sachiko" I replied.

"A Lieutenant? Well then, this battle should get better"

He really was an arrogant jackass and I really felt the need to teach him a lesson; but given my current state, there wasn't really much more I could do than Emiko. He pulled back away and a few steps back. Emiko stood up and water surrounded her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She also had a water type zanpakuto and I could feel mine pulse at my side._** "What is going on?" **_I thought.

She was begging to be released and I didn't understand why. Emiko's sky blue aura surrounded her body, preparing an attack against the Arrancar. I sensed Ikkaku's battle had come to a close and Rukia had finally used her shikai. _**"Release me, Reina"**_ her voice echoed. I was hesitant on doing so; I knew what strain it would put on her.

"Reina, we should fight him together" Emiko stated.

"This is your fight; but if that's what you want…"

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

The moment I said it, I felt her zanpakuto's spiritual pressure caressing me. Ekō Suiiki was pleading to be released and I didn't have the heart to deny what she wanted. "Crash Down, Ekō Suiiki" I called. The water surrounded my blade in a torrent. My blade rippled and that's when I felt the two zanpakuto's combining spiritual pressure.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know" Emiko replied.

The Arrancar watched and seemed utterly unimpressed; in fact, he laughed at the display of power. "I'll show you what real power looks like" he gloated and pulled his sword closer to his body. I looked on wondering what he was up to; but then I remembered that Arrancar's had Soul Reaper powers, so his sword was a zanpakuto.

"Where are my manners? I haven't intruded myself have I?"

I couldn't believe just how cocky and sarcastic he was. Emiko tightened her grip on her sword, annoyed with his attitude; but I held my hand out to stop her from attacking. "I'm Arrancar number fifteen, Ilfort Grantz" he finally introduced.

A moment of silence passed through us and that's when I knew something was going to happen. He smiled before speaking "Impale, Del Toro" he called. His sword disappeared and his upper body enlarged, covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and body. His mask merged and grew out long, thin horns on the top of his head.

"No way…" I murmured.

A sense of dread washed over me and saw his attack coming. I shifted my body slightly and pushed Emiko out of the way. Her eyes widened in horror as I looked down to see his horn through my shoulder. Blood soaked my uniform in seconds. "Reina!" Emiko screamed.

I felt nothing but burning fire in my shoulder and pain that was almost unbearable. I couldn't cry out; I wouldn't let myself or give him the satisfaction of hearing it. Instead, I used my free hand to form electrical energy. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring…"

"What are you muttering? Are you hallucinating in death?"

"Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō 63 Raikōhō"

The orb in my palm grew bigger and I released it into his abdomen. The force of the blast sent him backward, pulling his horn out of my shoulder at the same time. I instantly dropped to a knee. Emiko rushed to my side and I could feel her concern. "I'll survive Emiko, no need to worry" I told her.

The smoke cleared and Ilfort stood completely unharmed. I guessed their Hierro was as tough as I was told it was. He laughed quite satanically. The evil behind it was unreal. My father really was a sick and twisted man. I really hoped that Gentai Kaijo would get approved soon or Emiko and I were done for.

**XxXx I hope you all enjoyed…I promise I won't take so long to update this. Sorry that I ended on a cliff hanger again. XxXx **


	24. Chapter 24

**XxXx I'm aware that Renji was the originally the person that fought Yylfordt; but I decided to change a few things around. Don't worry Renji will still be participating. I will be following the main storyline; but there will be some changes. I've been very pleased with all the reviews I've received for this story; they truly make my day to see them. Here is the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review. XxXx**

Chapter 24

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I sat straight up in bed panting for a breath of air. Sweat rolled off my face onto the sheet griped in my hand. I could feel something just wasn't right and I simply hated not knowing anything. The only squad that would know anything would be Twelve; so I got out of bed and dressed back into my uniform then quickly set out for the Department of Research and Development.

Bursting through the door, Rin and Hiyosu swiftly turned in my direction. "Lieutenant Hisagi…" Rin stammered and completely at a loss for words.

"What's going on with Reina and the others?" I asked calmly.

"Well…sir…" Rin replied looking down to the ground.

I was getting impatient and that's when I saw the crimson red marks on the screen behind Hiyosu. "What are those?" I asked and I watched as Rin tried to find a way to answer; but I knew deep down what they were.

"They are Arrancar's sir" he finally answered.

"Gentei Kaijo has been approved tell them now!" Akon yelled rushing into the room.

My heart about stopped. They needed the limiter removed and that meant that things weren't going so well. I reached for Rin's lab coat and twisted it in my hand. "Is Reina alright?" I asked sternly the tone was something I wasn't used to using.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, you need to calm down. Reina is fine as far as we can tell. Ikkaku on the other hand isn't in such great shape from the report we received from Yumichika" Akon stated.

This was absolute torture. I felt helpless standing there, unable to help Reina at all. I cursed Aizen more times than I could even count. I couldn't understand why he would subject his own daughter to this kind of bloodshed and think of her as only an accident. I knew if I was a father, I'd do everything I could for them not to see battle and the blood that went along with it.

**Reina's POV**

I was losing blood fast and my vision was getting blurry; but I forced my body to stand upright. Yylfordt looked on and probably was thinking about who would attack first. "Reina!" Rangiku yelled and I knew that Gentei Kaijo had been approved.

A sense of relief washed over me and I looked down at my right wrist. The limiter mark appeared; but before I could activate it, Yylfordt charged at me and I rolled out of the way barely in time. I turned and he was going straight after Emiko.

"Move Emiko!" I yelled.

Despite the pain in my body, I rushed to get to her; but I knew that I wouldn't make it. Fear and dread encased my heart as I desperately tried to get to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renji's Zabimaru block the attack. Renji stood a few yards away from us.

"Renji…" I whispered.

"What is with you Soul Reapers and interruptions?" Yylfordt complained.

I was grateful to Renji for saving Emiko and I definitely owed him big time for it. He looked over at Emiko, who was completely frozen that she was even shaking. I appeared next to her and touched her arm gently. "Reina take Emiko and get out of here" he ordered.

"Renji, you shouldn't fight him alone" Emiko argued.

"Em, don't argue. Just do as he says" I said.

"But…"

"No buts, let's go"

I took Emiko by the arm and started in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?" Yylfordt yelled and used what looked like a flash-step; but I'm sure they called it something else, to get in front of us.

He obviously wasn't going to let us go and only one idea came to mind; and that was to put ourselves inside a barrier. I was still losing blood and in no shape to fight him. Renji had his eyes set on him and released Zabimaru's extending blade out at him.

"You're fighting me now. Pay no attention to them" Renji said almost in a taunting manner.

He pulled his zanpakuto closer and his aura grew brighter, more intense. "Bankai!" he called and a swirling tornado surrounded him. I watched in awe at the display of power. The massive skeleton-like snake was most impressive. Renji changed slightly to. He now had an ape fur cowl around his neck and an ape's skull on his left shoulder. The fur extended to his right shoulder as well.

"Hihiō Zabimaru" he stated.

I dug deep to find enough strength to put a barrier around Emiko and I. Raising my arm up with my palm flat, I concentrated on the energy. "Bakudō 73 Tozanshō" I called and released the palm full of blue energy. The energy extended up and split into four points, creating an inverted pyramid around him.

"You really are amazing, Reina" Emiko commented.

I had nothing to say to her comment; because I didn't feel amazing. I didn't have any strength left after having a horn through my shoulder. This barrier was barely holding together and it was by shear will alone.

Renji clearly was dominating now that Gentei Kaijo was activated and I watched his bankai concentrate its spiritual pressure. "Hikotsu Taihō" he yelled twisting his wrist to push Hihiō Zabimaru forward. Its mouth opened and a red blast of concentrated spirit energy was fired, engulfing the Arrancar in its attack.

**Emiko's POV**

Renji was simply amazing and I admired his abilities. I looked over at Reina and her eyes started to roll in the back of her head, collapsing to the ground. The barrier shattered around us and Reina was falling to the ground. I gave chase immediately; but Renji caught her in his arm.

"Come on, we need to find Orihime" he stated.

I followed close behind. Something felt off about everything and when we found everyone on a rooftop, Orihime was healing Rukia. The look on Renji's face told a story. He was hurt by seeing her in such a way. Rangiku took a look at Reina's prone body in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked the concern evident in her voice.

"Arrancar damn near killed her" Renji replied.

The anger tinged his voice. I watched as he tightened his grip on her. Rukia sat up and looked at Ichigo's guilt stricken face. "My injuries were my own fault" she assured him; but he never budged. They were obviously pretty close for those looks to be exchanged between them.

"Lay her down, Renji. I'll heal her" Orihime said softly wiping away the sweat that rolled down her face.

"Is it okay, if I just hold her" he replied.

I was in total shock to hear him say something like that, we all were. None of us expected him to show emotion in front of anyone, let alone a group. Orihime smiled, "Sure that's perfectly fine" she said.

An orange glow surrounded them and I watched intently. I was intrigued by this strange healing technique. Captain Hitsugaya informed us that the Arrancar's were stronger than he anticipated. Everyone was silent for what seemed like an hour or more; but when Reina's eyes opened, it changed.

"Why is everyone looking so gloomy?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, glad to see your awake" I replied.

She looked around a moment and then looked at Renji. "Thank you, Renji" she said. Her voice was so weak that it was hardly recognizable. He smiled at her and it was a relief to him. I couldn't feel what he was; but I could feel what she was and Reina was beating herself up on the inside. She blamed herself for my injuries and her own; but most of all, she felt inferior to everyone else around her.

"Reina…" I said softly.

She never heard me. Her eyes closed once again.

**Reina's POV**

"_Reina" her voice called._

"_Oh come on, __Ekō__ Suiiki; I'm injured here" I complained._

"_Yes, I'm aware"_

"_What do you want? You know that the closer you are to me, the more you're in pain"_

_ I stood on a rocky cliff overlooking an ocean as far as the eye could see. __Ekō__ Suiiki looked pretty healthy from where I was standing. All her previous cuts were already healed. I could only guess who she wanted to talk about._

"_Is this about Emiko?" I asked._

"_Yes"_

"_Why is it any your concern what happens to her and why can I always feel what she does?"_

_ She took a step closer to me and I could see the fatigue in her face. Just standing close to me was taxing to her and I tried to suppress what I could. "It's because of her zanpakuto" she answered._

"_It's a water type to. I found that to be odd"_

"_Ryūsui__ and I were once the same soul"_

"_What!"_

_ She could see the disbelief on my face. How was that even possible? Zanpakuto's were born from Soul Reaper. Every soul was unique and had a personality that matched their wielder._

"_How…how is that….possible?" I asked._

_Ekō__ Suiiki closed her eyes, allowing the wind to blow through her hair. A sigh escaped her glossed lips. "When Emiko realized that she possessed spiritual energy, __Ryūsui__ was drawn to her; but was also drawn to you in the academy. Knowing that two potential Soul Reapers couldn't have the same zanpakuto, we split into two. __Ryūsui__ went with Emiko and I went with you"_

_ I never imagined such a thing could occur; but the way she explained it, Emiko was like a kindred sister. We will be forever connected because of our zanpakuto's. Blinking my eyes, the inner-world I called my own was gone._

"Reina…"Emiko's voice whispered.

"Hey" I replied blinking several time to get a clearer view of her.

"How are you feeling?"

"No pain at least"

Hearing a door open, I struggled to sit up to see who had entered. My eyes widened a little. Rangiku stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. I never thought she'd visit me, even if it was my own funeral. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"That's good; but you can't be reckless like that. Shūhei would never forgive any of us, if we let you get killed"

Oh of course, it had nothing to do with my well-being; it was about being an enemy of Shūhei's. She stepped aside and Renji stood there. His long crimson hair was braided and his brown eyes held emotions that hit me in the chest like a ton of bricks. I bit my bottom lip, trying to calm down in attempts to try and find something to say to him.

"Could I have a minute alone to talk to her?" he asked.

I could feel Emiko's hesitation and confusion; she really didn't want to leave my side. I figured that was the connection between our zanpakuto's talking. "It's fine, go with Rangiku" I told her. She looked at me for a short moment; but then simply did as I asked.

When the room was empty, he walked closer to me. His eyes narrowed and I knew that I was in for a lecture. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"Captain Hitsugaya told us to split up, so that's what I did. If I had known Emiko would have been found, I would have stayed with her the whole time"

"Emiko is not my concern here, you are; and that's not what I asked"

I almost gasped at his comment. I thought Emiko was the one he wanted to save. He wasn't mad about my decision to do as I was ordered, he was mad that I had gotten hurt in the process of saving Emiko. I could see right through his attempts to hide it. "I'm sorry Renji; but she would have been killed. I couldn't let her die" I replied

"You and Rukia are going to be the death of me, I swear"

His words stung and I hated the thought of him dying to save me. Instinctively, I reached for a clenched fist and he relaxed almost instantly. There was no way I was going to let anyone get hurt trying to save me. I vowed that I would get stronger, not only for myself; but for them as well.

"Thank you for saving me tonight" I said hoping that would be the last time I'd ever say those words to him.

"You're welcome"

**Emiko's POV**

Inside the next room, I sat on the floor leaning against the wall with my knees up against my chest. I could feel Reina's heart surge with fear and determination. When did Renji and Reina become close? They were almost sibling-like or at least on her side it seemed that way; but on his, it seemed more emotional.

Renji walked out of the room, his eyes narrowed in my direction and it almost seemed like he was mad at me. Did he blame me for Reina's injuries? That would be the only logical explanation; and by the next morning, Reina was gone.

"Where the hell is she?" Renji yelled sitting down around Kisuke Urahara's small table.

"Don't panic Renji, stay calm" Kisuke replied.

"Emiko, did she say anything to you?" Toshiro asked.

"No, she's been real secretive lately; but I can feel that she is perfectly fine though"

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation as to why I knew that. Ikkaku and Yumichika were out searching the town for her and Ichigo had gone missing as well, worrying his family and Rukia a great deal. Everything was in shambles and nothing was organized at all.

"Just what does that mean?" Renji snapped.

Sighing, I realized that he was never going to like me. Izuru's words about having faith in me echoed inside my head. "Izuru…" I thought and returned to meet their eyes.

"I knew from the very beginning what my connection to Reina was, that's why I looked up to her so much"

"What connection would that be?" Toshiro asked.

"Our zanpakuto's spirits were once one soul. She's kindred"

Renji's eyes grew wide. He knew the meaning of the word. She may not be blood related; but we shared a twin-like bond because of our zanpakutos. Rangiku said nothing at all; but the concern was written on her face. "What about the seal that she broke around her own spiritual energy? Why didn't she tap into that last night?" she asked finally breaking her silence.

"I honestly don't know" I replied.

Shūhei's POV

I sat at my desk reading the reports from last night's fight with the Arrancar's in the World of the Living. When Reina's name was listed as an injured participant, I froze. The Arrancar's were stronger that anyone in the Soul Society expected; but what surprised me the most was that Reina never activated Gentei Kaijo or used her full strength. Things just didn't add up at all.

"Reina, what are you hiding?" I asked myself aloud.

**XxXx Well I hope this chapter answered some questions about Emiko and Reina's connection. I also hope that the explanation wasn't too farfetched. Let me know what you think. XxXx **


	25. Chapter 25

**XxXx I apologize for the delay in the update. Unfortunately, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter in preparations for a battle and therefore not as long as the previous chapters. On another note, I had begun to write another story in the Dream Series, which I believe will be a longer story than 'Hanging by a Moment'. This one is called 'Breathe on Me' and the first chapter is posted, check it out if you wish. Well here is the new chapter and I hope you all will enjoy, please review. XxXx**

Chapter 25

**Emiko's POV**

As the day continued on no one had been able to find Reina or Ichigo; but Orihime did seem like she knew more than she was telling anyone. One of Ichigo's friends asked for training from Kisuke; his name was Chad. As it turned out, Renji was volunteered for the job. I was kind of happy about that. He was such a mess and it would be good for him to have a distraction.

"Emiko, are you okay?" Rangiku asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah…"

"Are you worried about Reina?"

"No, I can feel that she's fine; but I wish she would have told me what she was planning to do"

She lifted her hand to her lips, obviously thinking. She wasn't known for her sympathy when it came to Reina; but at this point in time, she seemed concerned at least. "Captain!" she yelled suddenly.

Footsteps were heard approaching the room and he slid the door open. His facial expression was that of annoyance. I thought that she must really annoy him sometimes. "What is it Rangiku?" he asked. Her expression turned serious in a split second and it made me curious as to what she would say.

"Permission to search for Reina, sir" she asked formally.

I couldn't believe what she was asking. She turned to look back at me. "And permission to take Emiko with me" she asked again. Looking at Captain Hitsugaya in that minute, he was at a loss for words. He was genuinely surprised that she was asking to do something for someone else and for someone she didn't even like.

"Aright then, I grant your requests" he answered.

"Thank you, sir"

I cautiously approached him because I wanted to thank him for allowing me to go with her; but my words were stuck in my throat. He smiled at me, sensing what I wanted to say. "Go on and find her, Emiko" he stated.

**Reina's POV**

I found a small cave a little on the outside of town and it was perfect for what I needed to do. I felt bad for not saying anything to anyone about it; but it was best that way. Renji's face last night was something I never wanted to see again. He was distraught by my injuries and even though they were my own fault, he was hurt by the fact that I did get hurt.

Using kidō to mask my spiritual pressure, it was easy to go unnoticed. Ikkaku and Yumichika had absolutely no idea where I was; and I wanted it to stay that way. Standing in the middle of the dark cave, I held my hand out and formed a red ball of energy.

"Hadō 31, Shakkahō"

The flame touched the candles I had brought with me. They gave enough light for me to be able to see. Reaching for the hilt of my zanpakuto, I unsheathed it from my side. The blade reflected all the tiny dancing flames.

"I can do this" I told myself.

I concentrated on Ekō Suiiki's manifested form and soon enough, she appeared before me. Her hazel eyes held warmth; but they also showed determination. She wasn't going to submit that easily and I knew it.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I refuse to be in fear for the rest of my life and I refuse to let anyone get hurt because of me"

She held her hand out and the rippled blade, I was so familiar with, appeared in her hand. "Very well, beat me in submission and bankai will be yours along with my very survival" she said emotionlessly.

I readied myself for her attack and in a flash her blade was against my own. She had strength even in a weakened condition and she was slowly pushing me back toward the rock wall. How did I ever think that I could defeat my own weapon? Doubt was starting to sink into the little holes in my resolve.

"Come on Reina, you can do better than that?"

Flashes of the fight with the Arrancar the night before appeared in my mind; the fear of using my full strength was crippling and it made me look like a hypocrite, since I told Emiko what fear did during battle. I was ashamed of myself for letting it get to this point and Renji saving me made me feel even worse.

"Hadō 58 Tenran"

My hands on the hilt of my sword expelled a wind blast of energy. The force of the blast sent Ekō Suiiki back first into the opposite rock wall. Blood rolled down the side of her face. I didn't give her a chance to catch a breath before attacking her again.

The sound of metal against metal was deafening. I twisted my wrist, slashing upward. She back-flipped out of the way; but not without losing several strains of hair in the process. She was nimble and quick on her feet, which made me wonder if I was truly meant to have her as a zanpakuto.

**Emiko's POV**

I leapt onto a rooftop scanning the city, trying to feel her spiritual pressure; but like earlier, there was no trace of it. The chilly air blew through my hair and it tickled my nose. Rangiku stood behind me, watching cautiously.

"You don't feel anything do you?" she asked.

"No…" I replied.

"I'm sure she's fine"

"How would you know? You don't even like her"

She was stunned by my sudden outburst in anger. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she never expected me to talk to her that way; but the fact was that I didn't care anymore. Reina was missing and she didn't really care at all. Renji cared more about her than the others, even more that he should.

"Why would you say that I don't like her? What gave you that idea?" she asked kneeling down in front of me.

"Maybe because you don't seem to care that she's gone and that Shūhei is with her and not you" I replied.

All she did was smile at my reason. Her actions confused me even more. "Let me tell you something. Shūhei is happy with her and I've known that from the day he met her. She's filled a void inside him that I only dreamed of filling; but the fact is, my heart belongs to someone else and always has been. I just thought I could move on"

Listening her confession made me rethink my actions and words. I shifted my gaze away from her, ashamed that I even said what I did at all. "I'm sorry Rangiku" I said softly.

"Don't worry about it"

"We should probably head back. Reina doesn't want to be found"

The way back to Urahara's shop was spent in silence. Neither one of us knew what to say about the situation. I missed Izuru in that moment; he would have known what to do about this. My feelings for him only seemed to grow stronger the further apart we were. Was it really true that the heart grows fonder when distance is put between two people?

"Izuru…" I whispered.

"You really care about him don't you" Rangiku asked.

"Yes I do"

"I'm glad. He's a special person and when Gin betrayed us, I didn't know if he'd be able to handle it"

I looked up at her much taller frame. Her blue eyes held a far look of longing behind them when she spoke Gin's name. He must be the one her heart belongs to. I remembered how Izuru was with the knowledge and how depressed he had been; but Reina was the one he relied on, not me.

"Reina was the one who helped him through it, not me"

"I believe she was a catalyst to who he was truly meant for. Renji seems attached to her to; but she isn't meant for him either and he'll learn that sooner or later"

"She really is an amazing woman"

**Izuru's POV**

A month had passed since they left for the World of the Living. I hadn't realized that they would be gone this long. Shūhei hasn't really been himself since Reina left and I was no better.

After sharing that kiss with Emiko before she left, she's been on my mind constantly. I realized that she meant more to me than I first thought and I missed her a lot. I worried myself sick about her safety.

"Izuru…" Shūhei's voice called.

I looked up from the paper I had been staring at. His face was filled with concern and my guess it was because he had read the latest report from Captain Hitsugaya. Reina was still missing and there were still no leads to her whereabouts.

"How have you been my friend?" I asked.

"I wish they'd grant me passage to the World of the Living" he replied avoiding the question.

"I know; but we can't so we have to deal with it"

"This sucks"

He really was lost without her and I knew the feeling all too well now. I reached into the bottom desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake. He eyed be suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting us a drink"

I poured two cups and handed him one. This was the only way that we could deal with the unknown. Reina's disappearance had the entire Soul Society in rumor mode. Shūhei's had to listen to all of them and not one effected his heart. He loved her no matter what he heard from the others.

"She's not a traitor" he said suddenly.

"Oh I know, you don't have to tell me that"

"Why would anyone call her that?"

"They don't know here and the only thing they are going by is the fact she's Aizen's daughter"

Taking a sip from my cup, I realized that I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. I knew Emiko was safe; but Reina wasn't there and that worried me. What exactly was she doing?

**Reina's POV**

I looked down at my dormant sword. Ekō Suiiki's voice echoed inside my head. Her soft soothing voice calmed my nerves and erased any doubts that I had. The moment I sheathed my blade, my head shot up in a snap. I sensed several overwhelming spiritual pressures and I knew it was time to reunite with the others.

Running a hand through my newly cut hair, I saw the tattoo of the word faith and the number '69' below it on the inside of my left wrist. A smile crept to my lips upon seeing it. After going through training with my zanpakuto, I remembered a few things about my childhood savior. Shūhei had been right, we did have the same savior as children.

The number '69' had been tattooed to his chest and Shūhei had it on his cheek as a way to remind him of who had saved him; but I did it for two reasons. One, because of who saved me; and two, for the man who I love more than anything in the world. I just hoped the others would recognize me when I returned.

My hair was so long that it reached the lower part of my back; so I thought it best if I cut it. It now touched my shoulders. "Hang on guys, I'm on my way" I said aloud.

I rushed out of the cave, the seashell charm on my choker slapped in the center of the flesh on my neck. Absent minded, I reached up to touch the small metal item. Shūhei's face immediately flashed into my mind. I wasn't going to let him down or let anyone else get hurt.

From what I could sense, Renji wasn't involved in the battle and that made me wonder what he was doing. Kisuke Urahara's spiritual pressure was even present. Did my absence really cause this much confusion?

**XxXx Well the next chapter is a battle and Reina's return. Well let me know what you think and the next chapter should be up soon. XxXx**


	26. Chapter 26

**XxXx Thank you so much for all the reviews. They mean the world to me. I love each and every one. Well here is Reina's return; I really hope you all enjoy it. Please review XxXx**

Chapter 26

**Reina's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs would let me. The battles seemed intense and Emiko's spiritual pressure grew to its maximum potential; but I had my doubts about the situation. Flash-stepping to pick up speed, I leapt over branches of trees to see Rangiku, Emiko, Ikkaku, and Yumichika ensnared by octopus like arms.

Kisuke had his hands full of the Arrancar that beat up Ichigo over a month ago. I landed on a tree branch and silently observed the situation, pulling my zanpakuto out of her sheath. The spiritual pressure that surrounded the Arrancar holding my friends in its arms was tremendous; but it was nothing compared to the one I felt a ways away from here and I felt Ichigo and Rukia's spiritual pressures there. _**"Where is Renji?"**_ I mentally asked.

When I heard Emiko scream, my blood ran cold and I knew it was time to step in. I couldn't see Captain Hitsugaya either and I was starting to worry. I held my hands out, while my dormant zanpakuto hovered in front of me. A large blue orb of energy appeared.

"Hadō 88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" I yelled.

Forcing the energy out of my palm, the blast increased in size. The combination of electrical and spiritual energy created an enormous explosion the second it touched the Arrancar. I used the explosion as a way to get into the battle unnoticed.

**Emiko's POV**

I didn't have time to react to the sudden attack of kidō. The spiritual pressure behind it was almost suffocating. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me out of the explosion. The feeling was warm a familiar somehow. "Are you alright, Emiko?" a voice asked.

"Reina?"

"Yeah"

I looked up and saw her face for the first time in a month. She hardly looked the same as before; but it was still her. Those eyes were unmistakable and once the smoke cleared, we saw that the Arrancar was barely scratched.

"Who did that?" he asked annoyed.

"That would be me" Reina announced standing up from her crouched position next to me.

Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika's expression told a story of how surprised they were to see her, not to mention the change in her looks. The wind blew through her shoulder length crimson hair and her mint greet aura surrounded her. I hardly recognized her, she was calm and collected; definitely not the same as the last time I saw her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ikkaku yelled.

"We looked all over" Yumichika continued.

She turned her head in their direction. "You can give me lectures later; but there something more important to do right now" she replied holding her sword up.

"Who are you?" the Arrancar asked.

"My name is Reina Sachiko, the Lieutenant of Squad Nine"

The arms on his body wiggled around like they each had a life of their own. He stared at her a sly grin appeared upon his lips. It was the same look he had given Rangiku when he threatened to punch holes throughout her body.

"You have an amazing body" he commented.

Reina sneered in disgust and gripped the hilt tighter. I could feel the power surge throughout her body and it made me curious as to what she had been doing over the last month. "Listen guys, I want you all to leave him to me. No one interfere, understand" she said harshly.

"But Reina, you can't…" I tried to protest but she held her hand out to stop me.

"Emiko, just do as I ask"

"Alright…"

I didn't want her to fight him alone; but the look in her eyes showed me an undying flame of determination, so I stayed quiet. Rangiku panted, trying to catch her breath. "Are you insane? Let us help you" she objected.

"You're in no shape to help me" Reina stated.

"You are mighty confident aren't you?" the Arrancar commented.

"What's your name Espada?" she asked.

"Well, I'm surprised you knew what I was. I'm Espada Six, Luppi Antenor"

Reina's lips curved into a smile, one that I had never seen before. Was she enjoying the thought of battle or did she have something that would ensure a victory? Luppi snapped on of his arms in her direction; but she raised her sword up to block it with ease. Her hair fell into her sage eyes and the look she expressed was full of pent up anger.

Silver spikes poked out of the white flesh. Reina swiftly moved her body around them; but not without one catching the side of her arm. Luppi smiled and licked his lips at her wound. She laughed and it wasn't a laugh I'd expect to hear from her. It was more cocky and arrogant. I'll admit that she's seemed to have gotten stronger; but taunting the enemy was crazy.

"Oh please this is nothing. You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me" she taunted.

"Why you little bitch…"

"Crash Down, Ekō Suiiki"

A torrent of water surrounded the blade and it transformed into the ripple blade, that I admired so much. The star charm that dangled off the bottom of the hilt sparkled in the sunlight. She was such a beautiful woman and I envied her completely, even if her new attitude wasn't like her at all.

**Reina's POV**

Holding my Shikai felt different this time around. I knew that the power that had been sealed inside me since birth was swirling with Ekō Suiiki's in harmony now. The wound on my arm had already sealed shut thanks to the waters that surrounded me.

"Suishō no hahen" I said softly.

I slashed my sword outward and shard of water crystals scattered swiftly in his direction. The shards struck his arms; but just bounced off them. I assumed that his arms were like armor to him. All eight of his arms attacked me at once; so on instinct, I used flash-step to dodge every attack he made. I swiftly moved from place to place avoiding them the best way I knew how.

I noticed that he was getting irritated with me and the fact that he couldn't hit me; so he pushed silver spikes out at the ends of each fleshy arm. His speed seemed to increase over time and mine seemed to be slower. It was becoming harder to move out of the way and eventually one of the spikes slashed my arm for a second time.

"Reina!" Emiko yelled.

"Don't you dare interfere!" I yelled back.

"Just because you are Aizen's daughter, doesn't make you invincible" she argued.

I froze, unable to believe those words came out of her mouth. The words dug deep and it actually hurt to hear them. Luppi started to laugh hysterically. "So you're the child of Lord Aizen. I should have known" he continued to laugh at the information; but all it did was fuel my anger.

I gripped the hilt of my zanpakuto tighter and figured that I better end this quickly. "I hate to break it to you princess; but you can't hold a candle to your father" he stated. Again, words dug in and hurt me on the inside.

Remembering things from my childhood, the biggest thing that stuck out was my mother's face when she admitted that the father I knew wasn't really my father. She seemed so hurt and I didn't know how to comfort her about it. She never told me his name; but now that I knew it, I wished that I didn't. He would forever shame me and I wasn't about to let him or his lackeys hurt anyone I cared about ever again.

"We shall see about that" I whispered.

I lifted Ekō Suiiki so she was level with my face. My hand touched the blade as if I was praying. Concentrating on my spiritual pressure, I felt hers inside the blade merging with my own. Luppi looked confused as he was witnessing the increase in my power. "What is this?" he asked in almost a whine. Emiko watched in awe. I could feel her surprise within my heart.

"Bankai" I called.

**Emiko's POV**

My eyes went wide upon hearing the word 'bankai'. She had spent the last month in hiding learning the technique. I couldn't help but feel angry at her for not telling me what she was doing; but watching the swirl of water surround her made me think that she had a reason for doing so.

The torrent was like a cyclone that spiked to the clouds. Luppi watched with narrowed eyes, impatiently waiting. The cyclone finally burst open and Reina stood before us in her new form. Her eyes were almost iridescent, radiating power from every pore of her body.

Ekō Suiiki's usual rippled blade was now split into two blades that attached to each of her arms. A torrent of water flowed around each blade and what stood out the most was the large tidal wave behind her that acted like wings.

"Hareyakana Ekō Suiiki" she announced.

I looked over at the others and all of them seemed stunned by her transformation. I didn't blame them at all; she clearly wasn't the same person anymore. Reina smiled and rushed in and in a flash one of Luppi's arms was severed off.

"She's fast" I commented.

"You bitch, how dare you" he yelled.

Reina chuckled; but abruptly stopped when she saw two of his other arms covered in ice. I looked up to see Captain Hitsugaya there, blood rolling down his forehead. Reina's body froze and I could feel her disappointment.

"How? You're dead" Luppi said surprised.

"You're too lax. You should have made sure I was dead" he replied.

He moved away from Reina and attempted to go after the Captain. "You have no chance in winning. I've had too much time to prepare" he commented. Luppi froze in his place unable to find a word to say.

"If your eight arms is your weapon, then all the water in the atmosphere is mine. Sennen Hyōrō"

A large shell of ice encased Luppi from all sides. Reina turned to look at the Captain. I could feel her anger rise within her; but she suppressed it down, knowing that she couldn't say what she wanted to her superior.

**Reina's POV**

All I could do was feel stupid for even trying; because no matter what I did, it wasn't going to be good enough. Suddenly out of nowhere a ray of Negación engulfed Luppi and destroyed the Sennen Hyōrō. The other Espada was lifted in another ray was well.

I watched as everything crumbled in front of me. Cursing under my breath, I returned my zanpakuto to her dormant form. The wind blew through my hair as the garganta holes closed shut, leaving us alone. I felt like I let everyone I swore to protect down and I closed my eyes, refusing to let the tears roll down my face.

"Reina" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Yes sir" I replied opening my eyes.

"What were you thinking?"

I saw his eyes narrow and the others joined the conversation. They were all waiting for an explanation and I honestly didn't know what to tell him. _**"Tell them the truth"**_ Ekō Suiiki's voice echoed.

"I've been struggling with the power I unsealed within me. It was breaking the bond between my zanpakuto and me; so the only way to bypass that was to learn bankai"

"Is that why you didn't use our full strength against that Arrancar a month ago?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes; and when Renji saved me, I knew that I had to do something"

Toshiro's hardened expression softened and I felt his acceptance of my reason. "Next time, tell someone. We were all worried about you" he said softly. Rangiku smiled and I could see that she also had been worried about me.

The day wasn't without problems. Ichigo had once again been severely hurt by the same Arrancar as before. Haichi, a vizard like Ichigo, did what he could to heal him; but a lot of damage had been done.

I stepped inside Urahara's shop, knowing Renji was there. He needed to know that I was alright before I returned to the Soul Society. He was just coming up from the underground training room when he saw me.

"Reina…" he said in a low whisper.

"Hey Renji" I replied.

He stepped closer to me and just as the rain began to hit the roof, I could feel his emotions. He wanted to reach out to me; but knew that he shouldn't. His feelings for me were masked and cloudy at best and that was because he cared for Rukia more.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I was training for bankai" I replied simply.

"And you couldn't do that here?"

He didn't seem surprised by what I told him; in fact, he seemed relieved to hear it. I reached for his hand and held it gently within my own. "I'm sorry that I worried you; but I had to do it alone" I told him honestly.

His grip tightened on my hand and he pulled me into his arms. "Don't scare me like that again. Shūhei would never forgive me if something happened to you" he said against the top of my head. I smiled as I clung onto his uniform.

What he said was true; but it wasn't just Shūhei that wouldn't forgive him, he wouldn't forgive himself either. He was like the brother I never had and I loved it. It was short and simple, definitely not the lecture I was expecting to hear.

"Reina…"

"Yeah"

"The next time you want to go train alone, tell me where you're going first"

I smiled and pushed myself out of his embrace. "I promise that I'll tell you and Emiko first" I replied. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking away. I could still feel his emotions, which meant he was still close by.

I peered through the blinds and saw him talking to Rukia. He was confused and I wondered if it was about Rukia or someone else. His smile had returned and I knew who he really cared for. I was glad to see it and then everything diminished after hearing Rukia's words.

"Orihime is missing"

**XxXx I know it wasn't very long; but I still hope that you liked it. The next chapter will be the reunion between ****Shūhei**** and Reina…along with Izuru and Emiko's reunion. For all the Ichigo and Renji fans, I've started written a new story called 'Breathe on Me' which is sort of a love triangle between them and a girl named Katarina. I should have its 3rd chapter posted today or tomorrow. XxXx**


	27. Chapter 27

**XxXx Sorry for the long update. Thank you for the awesome reviews. This is probably the shortest chapter of them all and it's nothing but pure fluff. The next chapter should be better I promise. Also; thank you if you have taken the time to check out 'Breathe on Me', it has also gained quite a bit of positive feedback. Here is the newest chapter, please review with your thoughts XxXx**

Chapter 27

**Reina's POV**

I leaned against the window, wondering what could have happened to the young human girl. Was my father behind it? The more I thought about that possibility, the more I was convinced that he had.

"Reina…." Emiko's voice appeared behind me.

"So have you heard?" I asked.

"About Orihime?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, Ichigo still doesn't know"

For some reason that pained me, Orihime was a close friend of the Substitute Soul Reaper. He would be devastated when he found out about her disappearance. "My father really has made a mess of things hasn't he?" I stated in a question.

"Reina…"

I turned away from the window and walked toward my friend. "I'll kill the bastard myself" I stated and kept on walking. I could hear Emiko's gasp in surprise as those words were uttered out of my mouth.

"It won't be that easy and you know it" Emiko said.

"I'm aware; but I have to"

"How can you say it so lightly?"

"It's just the way it is, Em. The orders from Head Captain were to kill him anyway. I'm just stating that I'll do it"

Emiko spoke no more after that. She seemed to have understood my reasoning; but I could feel her concern. "Are you ready to go back home?" I asked. She looked at me and I felt her heart beat increase.

"Yeah" she replied.

We walked outside and both Renji and Rukia turned to look at us. Rukia stared at me for a long moment. She was probably wondering if I really achieved bankai, since she never saw it with her own eyes. "We are going home. There is no reason for us to stay here any longer" I stated.

"Alright" Renji replied.

Without another word, I pulled my zanpakuto from its sheath and pointed it outward. Turning it to the side, the senkaimon appeared with doors open. Two hell butterflies flew out to greet us and we both walked through.

Running was always the worst part; but we managed just fine. The second we arrived in the Soul Society, I stopped and took a deep breath. The air was clean and refreshing. Emiko stood beside me staring off in the direction of Squad Three and I knew her feelings all too well; because I shared them too.

"Go on, go see him" I urged.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine"

"Alright then"

She flashed-stepped away and I could feel her spiritual pressure getting further and further away. Shūhei's spiritual pressure was in the direction of Squad Nine's barracks; so he was either at home or at the office. A smile crept to my lips. It felt good to be home.

**Emiko's POV**

I raced across the Sereitei, leaping over rooftop after rooftop. Squad Three wasn't too far away now and I hoped that Izuru would be happy to see me when I got there. It never crossed my mind to check in with Lieutenant Hinamori until I had already passed her quarters.

When I finally came to the office in the Thirds Squad, my heart started to race. Butterflies fluttered inside my stomach, causing my hands to shake. _**"Calm down, Emiko"**_ I told myself mentally and then pushed the doors open without knocking first. Looking around the room, I noticed that all the paperwork was finished and neatly stacked on the left corner of his desk. Everything was still the same except that Izuru wasn't in the room.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, I turned around to walk out of the office only to see him standing in the doorway. His blue eyes always held so much emotion in them; but it was hard to tell which ones he was feeling at that very moment.

"Emiko…" he said taking a step closer to me.

"Hey"

I tried to act as normal as I could; but all I really wanted to do was run into his arms.

**Izuru's POV**

I couldn't believe she was standing there. She had been gone for a little over a month and looking at her now, it still had the same effects as before. Silky black hair and violet eyes made my heart pound against my chest; even her voice made my body hum with anticipation.

I took several steps closer to close the distance between us and I cupped her cheek in the palm of my hand. Her skin was still soft and delicate. Her eyes quivered like she was about to cry; but they never became watery.

"I missed you" she said before I could even say a thing.

"I missed you to" I replied.

A tint of pink touched her cheeks and a shy smile etched her lips. Leaning in, I placed my lips upon hers. She pressed into me, deepening the kiss more. Her tongue swiped against my parted lips, surprising me; but I couldn't deny what she wanted.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had slowly urged her backward until the small of her back was against the edge of the desk. Her legs parted on instinct and I stood between them, holding her hips firmly in my hands. We both become lost in the moment, not thinking about anything else but each other.

"Lieutenant Kira…" a soft voice came behind me.

I pulled away from Emiko and her flushed face made me smile. Turning around, my eyes came in contact with Momo. She couldn't have picked the worst time to show up if she tried.

"Lieutenant Hinamori…I…I apologize for not checking in with you when I arrived" Emiko said bowing her head in respect.

Momo smiled and her eyes closed in a childish way. "Oh don't worry about that. I was just making sure Izuru was alright" she explained. Emiko lifted her head, the embarrassment was still on her face and it was so damn adorable.

"I'm happy for the two of you" Momo commented.

"Thank you" I replied.

Emiko laced her fingers with mine and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was perfect and I cursed myself for taking so long to notice it.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I sat another finished stack of papers on Reina's empty desk. The office was so boring without her and I often found myself staring at her empty chair for hours on end. When I read Captain Hitsugaya's report from this morning, I was shocked to say the least.

Reina had been missing for an entire month and out of nowhere she showed up in a battle with the ability to use bankai. It didn't seem like her at all. She always said that she was happy with the power she already had.

"Hello Shūhei" her voice caressed at my ear.

Swiftly turning around and saw her. Despite the fact that she cut her hair, it was still her no matter what. My heart began to race. She smiled as she took several steps towards me. Her eyes were starting to get teary and I didn't blame her. In a matter of seconds, she flew into my arms wrapping her own around my abdomen tightly.

"I missed you so much" she cried.

Without a single ounce of hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. Burying my face in her hair, I breathed in her scent. A sense of relief washed over me. Pulling her out of my arms, I captured her lips with mine hungrily. Her tongue felt divine swirling around mine.

"Shūhei" she whimpered against my lips.

I scooped her up bridal style and flash-stepped to her quarters. She looked up at me with a confused expression. "What are you doing?" she asked. I kissed her lips again.

"I want to spend time with you" I replied.

"Here…" she said handing me her key.

Unlocking her door, I stepped through the threshold and shut the door behind me. Her arms were linked around my neck and her slight embarrassment was noticeable. I never stopped looking at her as we made our way to her bedroom.

With a bounce, she flash-stepped out of my arms and lay on her pillow. A laugh escaped my throat at the tiny game she was playing. I followed suit and laid next to her, with my head on the opposite pillow. The one thing I didn't notice was the tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

"When did you get this?" I asked tracing my fingertip along the uneven skin.

"Right after I achieved bankai" she replied.

The word 'faith' was written in a fancy calligraphy and underneath it was the number sixty-nine. As if she sensed my question, she ran a finger over the tattoo. "The word faith is in memory of my mother and the number is for the man who saved me as a child…"

"You remember now?" I asked.

"Yeah, it came to me during my training"

She moved her finger from her tattoo to the tattoo on my cheek. "It's also for the man I love more than anyone else in the world" she said again. Her words made my heart skip several beats. Her mouth opened to speak again; but I covered it with my lips.

I needed her to know that I felt the same way. My kisses were my words and my passionate touch was the fire of my love for her. Some things just needed to be expressed physically instead of verbally. There wasn't anything better than having her in my arms.

**XxXx Again I apologize for it being so short; but I had to get the fluff out of the way before more battles. XxXx**


	28. Chapter 28

**XxXx Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing. There will be a little more fluff in this chapter; but it gets more serious at the end. I'm going to try and stick to the original story plot; but there might be some changes, just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Here is the new chapter; hope you all enjoy and as always please review. XxXx**

**Emiko's POV**

The next morning, I awoke in my own bed and it felt amazing. It was great being home and it was even better knowing I could see Izuru when I wanted to. Today I would be training for the fast approaching war with my former Captain, Sosuke Aizen. The sun was warm on my face and; but I knew it was chilly outside.

Looking over at the clock, I sighed. It was only 7 am. No one would be up yet, except the Captains and fill-in Captains. I snuggled my head back into my pillow, knowing I could sleep at least another hour before having to be at the office; but the moment I closed my eyes, I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Who in the world would want to talk to me this early in the morning?" I asked myself getting out of bed, pulling a robe around myself.

The closer I got to the door, the more I realized who exactly was outside. My heart started to get the same feeling of pounding out of chest and the butterflies were already fluttering in my stomach. "Izuru" I whispered with a smile and slid the door open to greet him.

He smiled and gave me a shy wave. I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden shyness around me; but then I realized that I was dressed in a silk nightgown and a bright blue robe. "Good morning Emiko" he greeted and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I stepped aside and allowed him in.

"Good morning Izuru" I replied with equal shyness.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked.

"No, I actually just woke up when I heard you knock"

His expressed changed again. His eyes held guilt in them. Did he think he woke me up? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up" he apologize and I shook my head. Smiling, I took a step closer to him and kissed his lips chastely.

"You didn't wake me. I was already awake, just not out of bed yet"

"I see; well, do you want to stay in bed and I'll make breakfast"

I blinked several time, wondering if he actually had just said that he'd make breakfast for me. He smile and I felt myself grow weak in the knees like a teenage girl with her first crush. "Only if you want to" was my response.

"Go back and lay down then and I'll start breakfast"

"Izuru…"

"Yeah"

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at me, searching my eyes for a hidden reason for why I asked him that. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb brush across the skin, stopping on my lips. "Because I want to. I want to spend more time with you; because in a few days the war will start…and…well…who knows" he replied.

It made sense. No one knew what the outcome of the battle would be and if how many of us will survive it. The thought of that brought tears painfully burning to the surface. He kissed my lips again; but this time it was full of passion. His fingers flowed through my hair, cupping the back of my head. _**"Is this what love feels like?"**_ I thought to myself as he separated from me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you" he said with a knee buckling smile.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Rumor is that Reina has been summoned to a meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto"

"Really?"

It didn't surprise me. She has learned bankai and her power was definitely at a Captain's level. They must want her to fill in one of vacant Captain positions; but the question was would she want to? She's been adamant about not publicizing her power. _**"This mean I need to get stronger" **_I mentally told myself.

**Reina's POV**

The hell butterfly that had given me the message of the meeting Head Captain wanted with me, follow close behind as I walked in the direction of Squad One. I knew that once I had achieved bankai that someone would suggest me becoming a Captain; but to be honest, I had no desire to. I've never really been the leader type.

"Reina!" Rangiku's voice echoed from behind me on the enclosed walkway.

I stopped and turned to see what she wanted. "So is it true? Did you get summoned by the Head Captain?" she asked. Her enthusiasm was over the top and I didn't know if I believed it or not. Another thing that surprised me was amount of rumors already starting about me becoming a Captain.

"It's true. I'm heading there right now"

"Good luck."

"Thank you"

It was weird to hear her say that; but I still appreciated it nonetheless. The walk seemed to drag on, I swear he did that on purpose to make people thing about things before they arrived. Two guards were posted outside the large Squad One Meeting Room. They looked at me and pushed the doors open. The sudden wave of spiritual pressure damn near knocked the wind right out of me.

Inside, were all the current Captains included the Head Captain himself. I started to feel nervous and I swallowed the lump in my lump as I took to first dreadful steps towards the small crowd. "Welcome Lieutenant Sachiko" Head Captain greeting.

"Thank you for inviting me, sir" I replied bowing in respect.

I took a quick glance at all the Captains, wondering what they all thought about my summoning. "It's been brought to my attention that you have achieved bankai in the time you spent in the World of the Living" he stated.

"That correct, sir" I replied as formal as I could be.

"You possess all the necessary requirements of a Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads"

I knew it; he had summoned me to promote me to Captain. I didn't know what to do. Shūhei worked so hard, and now I was the one being promoted before him. It didn't seem fair; but did I dare decline if the Head Captain asked me to become one. Again, I looked at all the Captains with the hope they'd tell me exactly what was going on; but of course, they were all silent.

"You've been voted by Squad Ten's Captain to be placed as a Captain and it would seem Captain Unohana has also agreed" Yamamoto explained.

"I see. I'll be honest, if I may…"

"Speak"

"The only reason I even attempted for Bankai was to protect my zanpakuto from my own spiritual energy"

Captain Yamamoto slightly opened his eyes. Captain Zaraki smiled wickedly. Did he think that I was the same as him? "Even more of a reason to become a Captain so we can help you stabilize that energy" he stated. I sucked in my bottom lip, defeated. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Please step forward if you agree to place Lieutenant Reina Sachiko as Captain of Squad Nine"

I watched as Squad Captains from Two, Four, Seven, Eight, Ten, and Thirteen stepped forward. The last requirement has been achieved, six Captains agreeing to the potential. Closing my eyes, I realized that I was now in charge of the entire squad. Shūhei will be so disappointed and upset about this turn of events.

After the meeting was dismissed, Captain Ukitake handed me a white haori with the number nine on the back. My hand ran over the material lightly and all I could do was stare. "I don't want to do this" I whispered.

"You'll do just fine Reina. I was scared at first to, along with just about every Captain here" he replied.

"What about Shūhei? How am I going to be his Captain when we are supposed to be equal?"

"Oh I forgot that you two were together. Just act the same as before, the squad seemed to run just fine that way"

My hand reached over to my left arm and felt the lieutenant's badge I was so proud of. I guess being a Captain did have its benefits. Perhaps now, my father would acknowledge his mistake to call me an accident; but then again, he was so power-craved that he can't even see straight.

"Reina" Shūhei's voice appeared.

I looked away from Captain Ukitake and faced him. His face didn't show disappointment; but excitement instead. "Congratulations" he said and I smiled; although I felt like he was just saying to be respectful.

"This changes nothing. We are still equals Shūhei; you will always be my partner no matter what" I said.

He didn't say anything for a few moments and I didn't know what he was thinking. His lips crashed down upon mine before I could even blink. I could tell Captain Ukitake was smiling behind us. I loved this feeling more than anything else in the world. "Come on let's celebrate" he suggested when he broke the away.

"Good luck Reina" Captain Ukitake said as we walked away.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

**Emiko's POV**

Izuru and I arrived at Reina's new quarters and there was dozens of people already inside. I couldn't believe my best friend was a Captain now. Izuru squeezed my hand tightly to snap me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what it's going to be like now that she's a Captain" I replied.

"I doubt much will change. She's not the kind of person that's driven by power"

"You're right"

I hesitated on going inside and he knew it. He pulled me into his arms, encircling me with his warmth. I didn't know how he seemed to calm me down with just a simple gesture; but he did and it was amazing to know he cared about me just as much as I cared about him. Izuru was my world and the words 'I love you' almost escaped my mouth.

"Come let's go celebrate with our friend" he stated.

"Okay"

We walked inside, hand in hand, and Reina instantly waved at us. She was wearing a sleeveless shihakushō with a sleeveless white Captain's haori over top of her uniform. On both of her arms were bands similar to Shūhei's. I wondered what they were for.

"I'm so glad you're here, Em" she greeted.

"Congratulations Reina" I told her.

"Thank you"

She turned to Izuru and they shared a silent glance. I knew they had a special friendship and would always be close. It was a good thing in my mind. "Congrats" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Izuru"

Rangiku was passing around cups of sake and I felt that tomorrow most of us would have hangovers. I turned my head away from them and saw Renji and Rukia walking in and it came as a surprise to me. Reina didn't notice them, she was drinking her cup of sake and laughing at something Captain Kyōraku said. Renji's eyes watched Reina closely before walking towards her alone.

"Reina" he said.

"Renji, good to see you" she replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private?"

"Of course, I'll be right back Shūhei"

"Okay" he replied with a smile.

I watched as they walked outside; but I could feel everything she did and at that very minute she was concerned.

**Reina's POV**

I stopped at the railing outside my quarters. Renji stood behind me, obviously watching me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. There was silence for another few moments before I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"Rukia and I are leaving tonight for Hueco Mundo" he whispered in my ear.

"What! That's crazy, Renji. You guys would be just committing suicide"

I turned around swiftly and looked into his soft brown eyes. He was determined and I knew I'd never be able to change his mind. "We are following Ichigo and the others in the rescue of Orihime" he stated. He leaned in closer to my face and I froze completely.

"Why tell me?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to know before I left and you wondered where I went"

"So you're telling me this because I didn't tell anyone when I left to train for bankai"

"Not just for that reason; but for the fact that someone should know where we went to in case someone asks"

"People are going to ask. You are a high ranking officer and Rukia is nobility"

How did things come to this? What would my father want with a human girl? There is no reason I could see behind his actions. I couldn't say anything; my mouth wouldn't form words at all. This could very well be the last time I would ever see him again; but nothing would come out.

"Reina, you know the Soul Society has labeled Orihime as a traitor and refuse to send help. We know that she isn't and that's why we are going to help Ichigo"

"Just be careful"

"Don't worry we will be. It's Hueco Mundo we are talking about; there won't be any unnecessary risks"

"Thank you for telling me"

He leaned the rest of the way down and placed his lips against my forehead. "Congratulations on becoming a Captain, Reina" he whispered and then vanished before I could even say another word.

"Are you alright?" Emiko asked from the open door.

"They are leaving for Hueco Mundo tonight" I replied.

"To rescue Orihime?"

"Yeah"

She didn't speak after that all we could do was trust in their abilities. Back inside, Shūhei was sitting at the table with Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika playing some card game. I smiled to myself, _**"At least he is having fun"**_ I thought to myself.

It was two days later that Head Captain Yamamoto sent Captain Unohana, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki, and Captain Kurotsuchi to Hueco Mundo to help out. Several days after that Aizen invaded Karakura Town or what appeared to be Karakura Town. I stood with the rest of the Captains as Aizen walked through the garganta hole. Behind him were Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. It was hard to see my former Captain in this way.

"Well well, it looks like Reina has become a Captain" Gin stated to my father.

"She's done well for herself" Yamamoto replied.

I looked at him in surprise. I've never known him to be defensive about anyone. Kaname took a step forward and I just stared at him. Shūhei was tormented by his betrayal and that was something I could never forgive, no matter who he was or who he had been.

"I'm well aware that that isn't the real Karakura Town down there; but no matter we will destroy all of you here and create to Oken within the Soul Society" Aizen stated.

There were four pillars that kept this fake town in place and the real one inside the Soul Society; guarding them, were Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Shūhei. I could barely hear Aizen's voice; but I did hear him say "Come Stark, Bariggan, and Harribel" and within moments, three new garganta holes appeared.

"Shūhei" I whispered hoping that we both would survive this.

A woman with blonde hair appeared within the first hole and behind her were three other women. An old man sat on a throne in the second hole and six men surrounded him. A younger man stood in the last hole with a child next to him. This was getting crazier by the minute because the old man sent four of his men to the pillars.

Aizen stared at me, probably wondering if I'd leave my post to help Shūhei; but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of predicting my actions. "I wonder who the strongest Espada is" Shunsui asked.

"It's hard to tell. We'd have to ask Aizen himself" Captain Ukitake replied.

"Does it really matter? We have to defeat all of them to get to my father" I stated.

"Spoken like a true Captain, Reina" Shunsui commented.

I ignored his comment. I was only stating the truth about the matter; but I think everyone wondered if my father would interfere if we attacked his Espada's head-on. I turned my head back in the direction of the Head Captain, feeling something different about him. "Everyone step back" he announced and in an instant his spiritual pressure increased. My body felt so heavy that I could barely breathe.

"Head Captain…" I whispered flash-stepping away from him.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes" he called.

His wooden staff was held horizontally in front of him and quickly disintegrated, revealing his zanpakuto. Flames erupted from the blade. I held my arm over my forehead, shielding my eyes from the heat. I was amazed by what I was seeing. No wonder everyone feared the Head Captain's power. "Ryūjin Jakka" he announced.

"Jōkaku Enjō" he stated again.

A large wall of flames surrounded the three former captains. I watched as my father was no longer seen, due to the large flames surrounding him. The last remaining Espada took the hint to prepare themselves for battle. My mind wasn't on the battle, it was on Shūhei. The words he spoke before we left for the World of the Living echoed inside my head over and over again.

"_**I don't plan on dying today, because I intend to take you ask you to marry me when we return. I love you, promise me that you'll stay safe today" he said.**_

I had promised him that I would; but no matter how I looked at it, it wasn't a guarantee.

**XxXx Okay I'm glad I got a longer chapter out this time. I hope ****Shūhei****, Izuru, and Renji weren't too out of character. Review with your thoughts. XxXx**


	29. Chapter 29

**XxXx I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I lost internet for a little while and then I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right; but after writing three times, I believe I have it right. Watching episode 219 like 20 times and Wikipedia helped with this. Thank you for the wonderful reviews from the previous chapter. I didn't realize that it seemed rushed, I apologize and I hope this chapter will be better. Most of this chapter will be in ****Shūhei's**** POV. Please review with your thoughts. XxXx**

Chapter 29

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I stood in front the Arrancar that appeared before me after slaying the hollow attempting to crumble the pillar. His mask covered the upper half of his face with eyeholes that were yellow in color and a row of teeth etched across his chin. It almost was a helmet of some sort. I couldn't see a hollow hold anywhere, so I assumed it was under his clothing. His hair was long and blonde. "What rank are you?" he asked.

"Shūhei Hisagi, I'm the Lieutenant of Squad Nine" I replied.

"I see; well then, I to will fight at the level of Lieutenant"

"Huh?"

The Arrancar lunged in my direction and I lifted my sword to defend myself. Again, he lunged at me; but the attack felt weaker than a Lieutenant's power. It confused me, "I don't get it" I stated.

"Don't get what?" he asked.

"I thought you said that you were going to fight with all the power of a Lieutenant; but right now I'd say your power is at a fifth seat, if that"

"Exacta, you got it"

"I got what?"

The Arrancar smiled and continued to explain, "That was a test to see if you could accurately gauge my power level. There's no point if you can't tell the difference" he finished. His words further confused me.

I found myself becoming distracted by Reina's spiritual pressure. It was erratic and unbalanced. Was she upset or was she preparing for battle? I had to focus on my opponent; otherwise, I could wind up dead and then I wouldn't be able to do what I wanted, when we returned.

"You make it seem like there is a way for you to fight at that level" I stated.

"Exacta"

He lifted a small blade that was attached to his wrist and slashed a piece of his mask off. He attacked me once again, stating that he now was at a fourth seat. I noticed the difference in strength automatically. He broke yet another small section of his mask and again attacked me, stating he was at a third seat's level.

"Quit playing" I yelled.

He stood on the top of a small building and held the blade to his mask once more. The blade broke nearly his entire mask off, leaving only a small area around his right eye. "Get ready, because now…I'm at Lieutenant" he announced.

I wasn't ready for his increased power and he sent me crashing into the fake town below. He swung his zanpakuto and it crashed against mine. "This is a Lieutenant's power" he muttered. Overpowering me, his blade made a cut on my right shoulder.

"And this is a Lieutenant's blade" he stated again.

He slashed his zanpakuto over and over again, making me back up each time he swung. In the end, he sent me backwards towards a telephone pole. My feet landed against the pole and I used its base to gain speed, flying back at him with enough force to destroy the pole completely.

The Arrancar used Sonido to appear before me and his attack forced me into a pile of rubble. I got up again and returned to attack him once more; but my slash was easily blocked by his zanpakuto. I slid on the ground, swinging my blade at his legs; but he dodged it, balancing himself off the ground with his own zanpakuto.

I was starting to becoming frustrated with my lack of offense. We took the battle into the air; but his speed surprised me and he made a small cut across my back. _**"Damnit"**_ I cursed mentally. The Arrancar fired a Cero; I dodge, only for him to tell me it was futile.

His wrist twisted and he slashed the air several times, creating small versions of a Cero. I flash-stepped over and over again, trying to avoid them all. "How long will you last?" he taunted. As it turned out, I couldn't avoid all of them; one hit me in the stomach.

"Those were Lieutenant leveled Ceros and Balas" he said.

**Reina's POV**

I was sensing the entire battle between Shūhei and the Arrancar 'old-man' Espada sent over to destroy the pillar. Izuru had already defeated the Arrancar sent over to him, so I didn't understand why Shūhei wouldn't release his shikai. I knew about his fear of his own weapon; but was it this strong?

I knew my spiritual pressure was uncontrolled at this point and I soon felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Captain Ukitake standing there, his soft eyes staring into my own.

"Calm down, Reina. He'll be just fine" he said softly.

The three Espada's looked on at us, waiting for the results to appear around the pillars. The old man in the center sneered in amusement at me. "You are Lord Aizen's daughter and it would seem that you have lost your heart to a weakling" he stated.

"You might want to watch what you say while in my presence" I replied.

My hand reached for the hilt of my zanpakuto and flicked it up a little with my thumb. "My my, you are aggressive aren't you" he taunted and I just smiled wickedly at him, allowing my power to surge through my entire body.

"Like I said, you might want to watch what you say; otherwise, you'll end up dead"

The two remaining fracción's next to him immediately moved in front of him, to protect him as if I had attacked. "How dare you speak to Lord Baraggan that way" a young Arrancar stated. He had scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail and golden eyes. His mask reminded me of a saber-tooth cat.

The old man seemed to enjoy these taunts and as far as I could tell, he was the one calling the shots now that my father, Gin and Kaname were behind a circle of flames. Did that mean he was the number one Espada? It would made sense if he was, considering the fact the other two weren't challenging him.

I felt a slight drop in Shūhei's spiritual pressure and I turned my head in the direction of the pillar he was defending. "Shūhei" I whispered praying that he would be safe.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I started to breathe heavy and then I felt Reina's swirling spiritual pressure. Something was going on with her and it was unsettling to me. I needed to defeat this hollow, so I could be at her side for the rest of this war.

"How are you holding up? You look a little tired" he observed.

Using Sonido, he appeared directly in front of me. "Don't you think it's time you got serious here, Lieutenant" then hit me in the head with the hilt of his zanpakuto and kicked me. I used Shunpo to get behind him, swinging my sword down at him. He caught my arm before it made contact.

"This is the speed you should possess. Look at you, you're exhausted. You sure you're going to be okay, Lieutenant. In a battle between equals, you wouldn't expect one man to be so worn out" he commented.

He threw me into the town below while firing a Cero at the same time. I landed on a cable bridge, kneeling down on one knee. Again, I was starting to breath heavy. I stood back up despite feeling out of breath. He appeared on top of another roof. "It's interesting, what could this mean I wonder. You're fighting an opponent whose abilities are at the level of a Lieutenant and yet for some reason you're the only one who's lagging"

His words caught me by surprise; but it did hit close to my heart. I've always wondered if I deserved to be a Lieutenant in the first place; but Captain Tōsen refused to remove me as a seated officer. "Would you care to warrant a guess as to why?" he asked.

"Man you're a pain. What are you trying to say, that I don't have what it takes for the job?"

"Exacta, you don't disappoint Lieutenant. Provided that I haven't misjudged the strength of you and you're Court Guard Squad, then you are correct that's precisely what I was getting at"

"You can quit calling me Lieutenant already. It's Shūhei Hisagi; I told you that at the start"

"I beg your pardon, guess it slipped my mind. Really where are my manners? I should have introduced myself. Allow me to do so now. You may call me Findor Calius. I'm am one of Lord Baraggan's fracción's"

I watched him carefully as he slightly raised his arm just a little. "Anyway, now that I've complied with etiquette it's time I put an end to this battle."

He pointed his sword directed at me, "In the very manner, you are most accustomed to dealing in. In other words, this dance will end with me slicing you into ribbons Shūhei Hisagi" he stated and I couldn't seem to move. This whole thing was unnerving to me.

"Carve upon the water" he called.

An eruption of spiritual energy engulfed him in the form of purple waves. I held my arm over my face, shielding it. "Pinza Aguda" he announced and the waves broke open. He stood with large crab-like claws that covered both of his hands; however, the right claw was much larger than the other.

"So that getup is an Arrancar's Resurrección huh?" I asked.

"Exacta, right again. You're a sharp one"

"If you think you guys are the only one who've done your homework, then you're surly mistaken"

"Oh trust me; we weren't fool enough to believe that"

He laughed and used Sonido to attempt to get behind me; but I used flash-step to avoid his attack. His arm slashed the cables from the bridge off. "Exacta, you evaded my Sonido perfectly"

"Save your critiques for someone who gives a damn"

"Seems like you have a decent bit of fight left in you"

The cables on the bridge collapsed behind me. I swung my zanpakuto, only for it to be blocked by his large crab-like arm. "To live is to face one difficult dilemma after another. The ones who survive are the ones who come up with answers in this sea of adversity. It's only logical therefore that we all strife to possess as many answers as possible. Am I wrong?" he continued to talk.

"So you've got all the answers and you're gonna shove them down my throat huh? Talk is cheap"

I released one of my armbands from around my arm. It exploded upon his arm. "Bakudō number 62, Hyapporankan" I called and threw a bar of purple energy that scattered into hundreds of bars, pinning him against a building wall.

"You're through loud mouth" I yelled rushing in for the finish.

Findor freed his arm, "Don't underestimate me, Soul Reaper" he held his the larger claw out and shot a stream of water. I moved slightly so it would miss me completely; but I turned around to see it slice the building me behind me. I turned back around to see him fire another stream; I moved again and saw it slice the ground under me.

"High pressured water?" I mentioned to myself.

"Exacta; but it's not a good idea to take your eyes off of your enemy" he replied.

He broke completely free of the Bakudō spell and moved to attack me. I flash-stepped into the air. "Come now, you don't think you're going to get away" he yelled and fired more of his high pressure water streams at me.

Hundreds of them scattered into the sky and I moved to avoid them, slashing my sword through them. There was just so many of them; but eventually hey encased me in a shell of water.

"It's all over" he yelled laughing hysterically.

Inside, I knew the only way I was going to be able to win this was to release my zanpakuto's shikai. I hated the thought of using it; but if it was the only way to get back to Reina, then I had no choice.

"Reap, Kazeshini" I called.

The scythe blades slashed though the shell of water and it returned to my hand. Findor looked on at my newly released zanpakuto. My spiritual pressure increased, giving it a green aura around me.

**Reina's POV**

I felt Shūhei's increased spiritual pressure and knew that he had released his shikai. Captain Sui Fēng smiled knowing the Arrancar didn't have a chance now. I relaxed a little and reveled in the fact that I knew he would win now.

"It seems that Soul Reaper has some power" Baraggan commented.

"It wouldn't matter to me if he didn't. I'd love him all the same"

"Pitiful, you are Lord Aizen's daughter and shouldn't have such pathetic emotions"

I found amusement in his statement. What the hell did my father tell his subordinates? "You must be pretty stupid" I said with a sly smile. His eyes narrowed in annoyance and that's when I realized that I had gotten under his skin.

"My so called father had labeled me a mistake since my birth and to be honest, it's made me stronger knowing he doesn't give a damn"

"Reina…" Rangiku whispered behind me.

Behind the circle of flames, I could feel the three former Captains conversing; but out of all of them, my father never said a word. It felt like he was watching me and made me smile. I wondered what he thought of me now.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

"I see, so that is your zanpakuto is it, Shūhei Hisagi" he said.

"Yeah, this is my zanpakuto…Kazeshini; although to be quite honest, I'm not too fond of it"

"Hmm, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me. I don't like it. I mean it works and all; but I can't stand the look of the damn thing"

He looked at me completely dumbfounded that I would even say such a thing about my own weapon. I lifted one of my blades to show the shape of it. "Look at the shape of it, like it was made for reaping lives" I stated.

He sucked in a surprised gasp of air and I threw the blade at him, cutting his hair on the left side of his face. He used Sonido to get behind me. He touched his face and noticed the lack of hair he had there. I threw my blade again and once more he used Sonido to move out of the way. I used Hyapporankan. He landed on the ground and quickly avoided the spell.

I wasn't far behind and threw the blade once more; he moved and landed on top of another roof. The blade moved at him and once again he moved, laughing; but the laughter stopped once he was pushed back into buildings. Using the other blade, I used it as a distraction to get behind him. I slashed down against his large clawed arm. He used his other arm to attack me.

Moving back a little, I avoided contact and fell downward. I pulled the chain attached to the second blade and caught Findor in the back. He spun into the ground below. Slowly he walked out of the rubble and I landed on top of another telephone pole, circling the blade above me over and over again.

"Hard to predict huh; this things trajectory I mean"

I stared down at him with intent to kill eyes. The blade swung around above me, making it seem like a threat to him. He never moved and it seemed like he was afraid of my blade now. Which would make us equals.

"You afraid?" I asked.

"Like hell" he snapped.

"I see, well I know I am"

"Afraid, afraid of what? You own colossal mountain of power"

His smile returned to his face and I knew he was in denial. He knew that he had no chance of winning now. "Narcissistic dribble, you're dreaming if you believe that Soul Reaper. Allow me to wake you from your slumber" he countered.

I watched him shatter another piece of his mask off and the aura of spiritual pressure surrounded him. He laughed, "It's over" he said and lunged up at me, attacking me.

"With over ninety percent of my mask broken away now, I'm just as strong as a Captain. You haven't a prayer of winning, Lieutenant" he stated.

I pulled the chain attached to my blade and it cut his claw clean off his arm. The claw smashed into the ground with a loud crash. He was completely shocked at what had just transpired. "The thing is, any man that doesn't fear his own strength or the strength of his enemy…is no man at all"

He stared at me again, wondering what my logic was for saying such a thing. Kazeshini swung above me, waiting to be used to make the final blow against him. "Wielding a sword without fear of it is to be unworthy of the blade" I said again remembering what Captain Tōsen had taught me.

"You see that's how I was taught"

Findor finally had the expression of fear on his face. The memory of Captain Tōsen dug into my heart and it was hard for me to concentrate. The man was someone I looked up to and respected above everyone else. Findor watched as my zanpakuto swung around. "Finally afraid huh. You're equal with me at last" I stated.

He screamed in fear, "Take this" he screamed and opened the last remaining claw to fire a cero. In that moment, I threw Kazeshini through the energy slicing it straight through. In the end, my blade went through his head and he crumpled to ground. I landed on the ground, putting my sword back inside the sheath at my side.

"Strong as a Captain you said huh, sorry pal you weren't even close"

I looked down at his defeated body. I mentally prayed for his soul to return to the cycle of rebirth. One of the pillars crumbled and I swiftly turned to see who's had fallen. Ikkaku's energy was faint and I knew that it had been his.

**Reina's POV**

Ikkaku's pillar had crumbled and I clenched my hand around my zanpakuto, ready to stop the Arrancar that had defeated him. "Wait, Reina" a voice stated. I turned to see Captain Komamura with Lieutenant Iba next to him.

"Let us go" Lieutenant Iba said.

"But…" I argued.

"Stay here, they need you here"

"Alright"

I watched as Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba set off in the direction of Ikkaku's fallen pillar. _**"Damn you Ikkaku, why didn't you use your bankai. You selfish prick"**_ I mentally cursed. I knew he didn't want anyone to know about it; but this was a much bigger thing than his own pride.

**Aizen's POV**

I sensed what was happening on the outside. Reina had grown in strength and it was pretty well controlled. Baraggan had mentioned her losing her heart to someone. That made my calling her a mistake even more justified. "Reina is such a spit fire. Wouldn't you agree Lord Aizen" Gin asked.

"She's more than that, Gin" I replied.

"Do you think it was Shūhei that Baraggan was talking about?"

"I would assume so; but it doesn't really matter. She'll die just like the rest"

**XxXx Well I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review with your thoughts. XxXx**


	30. Chapter 30

**XxXx I apologize for taking so long between chapters; but I've never been good with action writing and it takes me a lot longer than usual to complete one. I do appreciate the reviews I did receive for the last one. I admit it wasn't really creative; but this one should be more creative. The original plot will change a little to make room for Reina. Please review XxXx**

Chapter 30

**Reina's POV**

After Captain Komamura took off in the direction of the fallen pillar, it only took a matter of minutes for him to defeat the remaining Arrancar. I shifted my gaze away from the pillar back to the old man in the center. The rage was becoming more and more apparent. It almost made me laugh out loud. The Head Captain tightened his grip on his staff. I knew the real war was about to start.

"Attack!" the Head Captain ordered.

Sui Fēng and Ōmaeda moved to appear before the two remaining fracción of the old man. I was slightly disappointed that she had chosen the enemy I wanted to fight against. I really wanted to prove myself worthy of being called a Captain. Toshiro and Rangiku moved in front of the female Espada and her three fraccións. Shunsui and Jushiro moved in front of the younger male Espada and the little child-like Arrancar. There wasn't a place for me to go and I didn't want to intrude on squads that weren't my own.

"Stay here a moment Reina" the Head Captain ordered.

"But Head Captain…I should be out fighting" I replied.

"You will; but right now you need to bid your time"

"Yes, sir"

I was really disappointed with the orders that were given to me. I had to stand here and watch the others fight while I just looked like a scared rabbit. This wasn't me; I was a Captain for heaven's sake. Feeling Shūhei's warm spiritual pressure, made me calm down; but something definitely wasn't right about this whole thing.

I turned around to see Rangiku surrounded by the three fraccións of the female Espada. Did she volunteer to fight them like that or did Toshiro order her to? That was insane, she may be a Lieutenant; but they were Arrancars of an Espada. I couldn't understand the logic and I was about to disobey orders to help her.

Closing my eyes, I reached out to my zanpakuto. The familiar sense of her filled me with confidence and determination. The image of Ekō Suiiki was reassuring. Her platinum aqua hair flowed against the current of the wind.

"_**Are you ready, Reina?" she asked.**_

"_**Of course I am. This war will end with us as the victors. My father will never bring us down" I replied.**_

"_**Good girl"**_

I had no idea how much time passed; because when I opened my eyes, I saw Momo next to Rangiku. Things must have been difficult for her. Even with Momo's help, they probably still couldn't defeat them all. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look at what was going on. The three female Arrancar's held their left arms.

"What the hell…"I whispered.

Their arms were fused somehow and a large red blob of energy was forming into a solid figure. The spiritual pressure that I was feeling was unreal. Once the red was gone and the figure was completely formed, I took in its details. It had a white deer skull at the center of its head, a long dark brown mane which flowed to its lower back, lighter brown fur covering its arms and legs, and a long greenish-white snake tail that extended from below the mane. In place of feet, it had two black hooves.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked completely astonished by what was I was seeing.

I looked over at the Head Captain, hoping for a signal to go assist Rangiku and Momo; but he stood in silence. I really didn't want to disobey; but it was really getting hard not to. When I turned back around, I saw Emiko had appeared beside Momo. My heart started to race with worry. She was clearly no match for that creature. It was radiating an extremely large spiritual pressure.

Emiko's emotions were flowing into me and in a matter of seconds; I could feel everything she was. The only emotion that I could feel was fear. She was so afraid of what was in front of her. I sent out of a small burst of spiritual energy to comfort her, letting her know that I was close by.

"Emiko…"I whispered.

The creature swiftly attacked with tremendous speed. Even I had to try to see it. Its claws ripped the flesh from Rangiku side. I gasped in horror at the horrible turn of events. Momo screamed for her fallen friend and attempted to catch her. I watched as the hollow chased her.

"Move!" Emiko shouted and shoved Momo out of the way of the attack.

The clawed hand had struck Emiko's stomach almost clear through. My eyes widened in horror. The feeling of her being scared was overwhelming. Tears were starting to sting the corners of my eyes. Momo had regained her stability and turned to see her subordinate struggling onto her life.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed in rage and out of fear.

My spiritual pressure swirled around me. Without thinking about anything else, I flash-stepped in her direction. The Head Captain spoke no words at all in my disobeying his orders. Rangiku was still falling to the ground; but she landed on a web like net. I turned around to see Izuru standing on the ground with Shūhei.

I was thankful for their appearance, because now I could fight without worrying about the others. Shūhei leapt up and caught Emiko's lifeless body and lay her down next to Rangiku's. With Momo still safe, there were two able healers. Shūhei appeared next to me and his presence was comforting.

"How should we do this?" he asked.

"Please let me do this alone." I replied.

"Reina…"

"Please, just take care of Emiko and Rangiku."

He didn't say anything; but he didn't have to. I knew that I had hurt his feelings by using my position to my advantage. The three female Arrancars laughed at the injured that lay below me. Their blatant disregard for life angered me to no limit. I unsheathed my zanpakuto and held the hilt tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" one asked. She had short black hair and two different color eyes.

"Reina Sachiko, Captain of Squad Nine" I introduced.

"A Captain huh? Well this should be more interesting"

"Don't get carried away, Appachi" one of the others stated. She had dark colored skin and had long brown hair.

"Why don't you just shut up, Mila Rose."

"Your bickering is embarrassing" the final female Arrancar interrupted. She had longer black hair and the sleeves of her uniform were covering her hands.

"Shut up!" the other two shouted at the same time.

Were these girls serious? All they were were drama queens. I released a burst of spiritual pressure to gain their attention. The three of them turned my way instantly. "Kill her, Ayon" Appachi ordered.

I watched closely as the hollow creature started to take steps towards me. This thing was definitely a killer and if I wasn't careful, it would for sure kill me. I thought the best way to eliminate it was to just use my strongest attacks right off the bat. _**"I must end this quickly. I can feel Emiko's life slipping away"**_ I thought.

My eyes shifted down to the ground and saw Izuru tending to Emiko's injuries. Momo was tending to Rangiku's. Shūhei took over them, protecting them. I promised myself that I'd make it up to him when we returned to the Soul Society.

"Crash Down, Ekō Suiiki"

The torrent of water circled the blade and it curved into its usual rippled shape. Not wasting any time, I quickly attacked the much larger beast. My blade connected with its clawed right hand. Using its left hand, he balled it into a fist and attempted to strike me from the side. I used flash-step to avoid the blow and got behind him.

The blade of my zanpakuto cut through the skin on his back. Blood sprayed out from the wound; but within seconds the wounds was completely healed. Did this hollow possess the ability of instant regeneration? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was the Arrancars that healed him through their combined energy.

"You're going to have to do better than that, little girl" Mila Rosa taunted.

"Fair enough, Hadō 63, Raikōhō" I called.

A yellow orb of energy formed in my palm and I released the massive amount of concentrated spiritual energy at Ayon. The blast connected with the beast and caused an explosion to occur; but as the smoke started to clear away, I noticed that it was barely unaffected by my kidō spell.

"I like Mila Rose said, you're going to have to do better than that" Appachi gloated.

"I guess there is no sense in holding back then, is there?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

A smirk formed on my lips as I prepared myself to use Bankai. I hoped this time I could actually fight longer in this form, instead of getting instructed like that last time. Lifting my sword up, I let it go to hover in front of my.

"Bankai" I called.

A cyclone of water surrounded me as my blades split into two, attaching themselves to my arms. The waters swirled around each blade and the power of my zanpakuto filled me completely. The cyclone burst open and I stood for the beast. The sound of the water that made my wings was soothing. "Hareyakana Ekō Suiiki" I announced.

"Kill her Ayon" Mila Rose ordered.

The beast cocked its head to the side, confused. I didn't waste time analyzing the problem between creator and beast. My blade slashed through the flesh on his arm rather easily. A red orb of energy formed from it's open mouth and I knew that it was a cero. This was my best chance to use the technique and destroy this thing once and for all.

Clasping my hand together, the tips of the blades touched. They formed a white iridescent light that stretched out in front of me. It shaped into a long rectangle. "Hansha mirā" I whispered.

The light glowed. The cero hit the light and turned back around in its direction. Ayon's own cero connected with its body, severing half of its body away. The three women stood completely shocked in disbelief. Ayon disappeared and their left arms returned to their original states. "Damn you" Appachi cursed.

"You have no chance to win, Arrancars" I commented.

I turned to see how Emiko was doing. I saw the wound was a little smaller this time around. I prayed that Izuru would be able to safe her. Not just for my sake; but for his as well. They had just become close and it would be tragic if he lost her now.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I had to admit to myself that she knew what she was doing and that she had a good reason for not wanting me to participate in the fight. Looking at Emiko and Rangiku's wounds made me realize what she trying to do. Emiko and Reina were close, almost sibling-like. It had been personal for her.

That was the first time I had seen her Bankai in person. She displayed tremendous power and skill in that form. I almost felt inadequate in comparison to her. I met her gaze and saw the pain behind her eyes. The swirl of water surrounded the blades around her arms and for some reason I just knew how this was going to end.

"Kesshō hyōga" she called.

A large wave of water appeared and circled the three Arrancars. Landing on top of them, the water started to turn into crystal. Their images were displayed from the outside and with a snap of Reina's fingers, the crystal shattered. The three females fell onto the ground, lifeless.

"Rei…na" Emiko mumbled.

I turned to see how she was fairing. The agony was clearly shown on her pale face. Izuru's eyes squinted in determination. His feelings for her were as clear as day in that moment. He was in love with her.

**XxXx I'm sorry this was short; but I just have such a hard time with action writing. I hoped you liked nonetheless. Please review with your thoughts. XxXx**


	31. Chapter 31

**XxXx Again, I apologize for the long wait for this new chapter; but there have been some circumstances that prevented me from writing. This chapter is going to seem rushed and I apologize. I want to thank all the readers who've reviewed this story. I'm happy with the reception I've received for it, although I would have liked to see 100 reviews. 82 was a good number to. The highest I've ever had; so thank you very much. Here is the new chapter and as always please review. **

**Translations from the previous chapter…..**

**Ekō Suiiki- Echoed Waters**

**Kesshō Hyōga- Crystal Waters**

**Bankai**

**Hareyakana Ekō Suiiki- Radiant Echoed Waters**

**Hansha Mira- Reflective Mirror XxXx**

"**I'm going to make you suffer**

**This hell you put me in**

**I'm underneath your skin**

**The devil within**

**You'll never know what hit you"**

'**The Devil Within' by: Digital Daggers**

Chapter 31

**Reina's POV**

Feeling Emiko's pain was like a twist of a knife in my chest. Blood was still pooling out of the wound in her abdomen. Izuru was frantic by this point. Momo was busy healing Rangiku's life threatening injury. Shūhei knelt down next to Rangiku. Her breathing was labored and shallow.

"Rangiku…" He whispered.

Deep down, I felt like all of this was my fault. I wished that I hadn't listened to the Head Captain's orders and started the fight alongside Rangiku to begin with. Then maybe none of this would have happened. "Emiko…" I whispered.

I turned to see the ring of fire that still surrounded my father and his followers. Captain Hitsugaya was battling the 3rd Espada in a battle of ice versus water. Everywhere I looked there was death eminent. Emiko's eyes moved behind her closed lids and it was beginning to worry me.

"Emiko, come on. You can't leave me." Izuru pleaded.

The sound of desperation and sorrow behind his voice was heartbreaking. Flashes of everything that's ever happened between Emiko and I invaded my head. She was like a sister and I loved her just like one. Her smile was a ray of sunshine to the dark parts of my life. We were connected through our zanpakuto's and I could hear Ekō Suiiki's cries for her counterpart.

"Emiko, I refuse to let you go." I stated letting my spiritual energy leak out in waves.

"Reina…" Izuru said confused.

I placed my hand on top of Izuru's and concentrated on my energy healing Emiko's wound. The bluish glow that Izuru created around it grew significantly larger. He clasped his hand around mine, entwining his fingers with mine. No matter how much I denied it, there would always be a bond between Izuru and I.

"Reina, it's working." He stated.

"Good." I replied.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I knew that there would be a bond between Reina and Izuru; but it didn't help the jealousy rise within me seeing their hands locked together. I knew that there was no reason to feel that way. She had proven her love for me more times than not. Instinctively, I took Rangiku's hand into mine, hoping that she'd hang onto life and not give up.

The thought of Reina losing the closest person to family she's ever had was painful to think about. Emiko had become family to her in more ways than one over the time that they've been part of the Court Guard Squads. "Please Emiko." Reina pleaded. Her voice was cracking with sobs. She looked desperate and unsure of what she was doing.

"The barrier needs to be stronger. Toshiro's battle is getting pretty close to here." Momo stated.

The spiritual pressure emanating from his battle was indeed getting closer to our location. Reina's eyes locked with mine. Her silent words entered my mind like telepathy. Her eyes glowed iridescent as her spiritual pressure increased to an unnatural level. She was about to use her untapped powers to help Emiko. Her mint aura surrounded her and her hand tightened around Izuru's.

Emiko's wound was starting to close. The pool of blood was beginning to dry up and flake away underneath her prone body. She watched patiently as Emiko's body was beginning to heal out of a life threatening stage. Reina's hand detached from Izuru and she leaned forward to see Emiko's opening eyes. A smile of relief appeared on her face. "Thank goodness." She said with a sense of relief etching her voice.

"Reina…" Emiko said turning her head.

"Shh, be still. Izuru will finish healing you. I will protect all of you." Reina said standing up.

"Be careful…my…sister…"

**Reina's POV**

Emiko's words made me stop dead in mid-step. Calling me her sister was something I never expected to hear; but at the same time it was something I wanted to hear. I didn't realize how long it had taken me to heal Emiko; but when I looked back up at the sky above me, I saw the group the Ichigo had trained with. The ring of fire no longer was surrounding my father and his followers.

My father stared at me intently. The wind blew through my hair, whipping it along my back in waves. I could feel Shūhei looking at me from behind me. This could very well be the last time I saw him if things didn't go the way I planned them to go.

"Reina…" Shūhei said softly.

I turned around to face him and knelt down next to him. He knew what I going to do and he didn't object. He couldn't because it was my own battle that I need to confront. All he could do was be supportive. Without a second thought, I crashed my lips onto his desperately. I wanted him to know that I loved him no matter what happened and I didn't want my last thought to be of him holding Rangiku's hand.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

"I love you to." He replied.

Without a moment of hesitation, I used Shunpo to get up to where my father was. The moment I appeared before him, his smile grew bigger. It almost seemed like he wanted me to be there. "Hello my dear Reina." He said. I almost cringed at his enthusiasm when he spoke my name.

"I'm going to give you one chance to surrender, Aizen." I said with authority.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"You are no father to me. You labeled me an accident. Why should I call you my father?"

"I'm pleased with how strong you've become. I would like you to stand by my side and rule the world with me."

He really was insane. My hand went to the hilt of my zanpakuto and pulled it free. The blade sparkled against the sunlight. "You are insane. There is no way I'd do that. I'm proud of where I'm from and who I am." I replied.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. I could feel Toshiro's energy depleting rather quickly and Sui Fēng's was rather low as well. The only one that was faring well was Shunsui. That really didn't surprise me any, considering that he was one of the first Captain's ever. "Then you will die like to rest of your precious comrades."

"I don't plan on dying today. I plan on defeating you and ending this war."

I looked down at the tattoo on the inside of my left wrist. 'Faith' for my mother and '69' for the love of my life, I knew they were with me during the emotional ordeal. "You are welcome to try and stop; but you won't succeed. No one can touch me." He stated.

"We shall see. Crash Down, Ekō Suiiki." I called.

My sword clashed against his in a deafening sound of metal against metal. It wasn't long before I noticed Shūhei's spiritual pressure spike. He was battling someone and my eyes shifted for a split second to see him and Captain Komamura battling against Kaname. I couldn't image the thoughts inside Shūhei's head. He had looked up to him as a mentor and felt beyond betrayed when he had defected with Aizen.

My father's sword came millimeters away from connecting with the side of my face. "Better start worrying about yourself or you will end up dead before that little Lieutenant will." He commented. I glared at him harshly.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think Shūhei will die. He's a lot stronger than you think."

"My apologies; but he's nothing compared to your strength."

His comment took me by surprise. _**"What exactly is he trying to get at?"**_ I mentally thought. Was he trying to rattle me up and lose focus? Twisting my wrist, my blade connected with one once again. "Suishō no hahen" I called. My sword became the color blue and shards of crystal shot out of the blade towards me father at close range.

I waited for him to laugh at my pathetic attack; but all there was, was silence. I felt him behind me and I quickly dodged his attack. Shikai just wasn't going to cut it with him and I knew it. "Maybe you should stop playing and get serious, Reina. You can't even land a blow on me in this form." He stated and lifted his sword up.

"Boy aren't you just full of yourself."

"It's not cocky when you actually speak the truth."

I hated his attitude about everything. I allowed Ekō Suiiki to hover in front of my chest. The blade glowed blue with my increased spiritual pressure. "Bankai" I whispered and the cyclone of water engulfed me. I could feel the power surging through me, through every pore in my being.

The cyclone burst open and I stood before him in my new form. My blade had split in two and they were attached to my wrists. Water circled around my back in the form of wings. A torrent of water circled around my feet and my spiritual pressure increased in waves. I knew that my eyes no longer held their usual sage color. They were now iridescent white.

"Hareyakana Ekō Suiiki" I announced.

"So that is your bankai? Impressive amount of power it holds." He replied.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I let my power speak for itself. Vanishing from the spot I stood in, I appeared at his throat in a matter of seconds. The tip of my left blade was pointing at the center of his neck. "Impressed yet?" I whispered before slashing it against his flesh. Blood sprayed out from the wound as he backed away from me.

"It looks like I underestimated your strength, my daughter." He said with a smile.

"I'd say so; but I know you aren't fighting with everything you have either."

"Very perceptive."

The wound on his neck had already stopped bleeding. His power was incredible and doubt was starting to sink in the smaller parts of my mind and heart. I needed him to use a big attack so I could use my 'Hansha Mira' technique to send it right back at him; but I knew that he was too smart to even attempt that.

"Hadō 88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" I yelled.

I outstretched my right arm with my palm flat. A large beam of electrical and spiritual energy formed in my palm. I used my left arm to hold my other in place as I fired the large wave of energy at my father. Once it connected, it created an enormous explosion. Deep down I knew that kidō would never touch him and I was right. A large barrier surrounded him and I knew it was a Bakudō 81 spell, Dankū.

"It's a shame that you won't come to my side. I'd had to destroy such potential. You have great strength."

"Isn't that what you were afraid of to begin with? Isn't that why you put that seal around my spiritual energy in the first place?" I asked.

The smoke cleared away to reveal Aizen without a scratch. A smug smile crept to his lips and it made me sick to my stomach. I looked down to see Shūhei and Captain Komamura looking down at a dying Kaname. I sucked in a surprised breath of air. Kaname reached out to Shūhei and before he could do anything, he exploded from within.

Seeing Shūhei's pained expression made tears sting the corners of my eyes. Captain Komamura looked up at Aizen with an 'intent to kill' stare. "Aizen!" He yelled. I knew the look of desperation all too well. Sajin looked at Aizen with nothing rage in his eyes. He leapt behind him and attempted to attack him; but the result was as I expected.

Blood floated out of Sajin's body. I flash-stepped in front of him, deflecting the finishing blow. "Get the hell away from him." I snapped and slashed upward, kicking him in the stomach with a ball of energy. He slid backward several yards and stood straight up.

"Reina…" Sajin said softly.

"I'm sorry; but I need to do this alone."

He didn't say anything else; but I knew that he understood what I was asking and why I was asking it.

**XxXx Sorry it was so short; but I needed to put to emotional things before a bigger fight. I hope you enjoyed. There will only be one chapter and one epilogue left. Please review with your thoughts. XxXx**


	32. Chapter 32

**XxXx Well this will be the final chapter. I'm combining the final chapter with the epilogue. I loved writing this for all of you. I loved receiving all of the reviews and I hope to continue to see more of your supportive responses. Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this. Here is the final installment and as always please review with your thoughts. XxXx**

Chapter 32/Epilogue

**Reina's POV**

Captain Komamura stood behind me watching me intently. I knew that he wanted to be involved in this fight; but I just couldn't let anyone get in my way. I wanted to do this alone. My father watched me, waiting for me to make a move towards him. "Captain Komamura, please protect the others." I stated and then flash-stepped closer to my father.

"Are you really that eager to die?" Aizen asked.

"It's not eagerness that drives me. I want to protect the people I care about and if that means killing you then that's exactly what I'm going to do." I replied.

The torrents of water behind me were soothing. I knew that Ekō Suiiki's power was flowing through me and it was comforting. This was probably going to be my last attempt. There wasn't much power left to use. 'Hansha Mira' would be useless unless he used something that I could reflect back towards him. Kido wasn't going to be effective either. I already figured that out when I used Hadō 88.

"You should surrender and accept the inevitable. I'm going to destroy this pathetic town and I'm going to the Soul Society with the Oken."

"Over my dead body." I snapped.

"Suit yourself."

I blinked once and he was gone. Raising my bladed right arm, I caught his blade with my own. Flipping over, I used my left arm to slash at his chest. The fabric of his uniform was cut and I could see the Hōgyoku inside his flesh. The round sphere radiated energy and it made my heart sink even further. There was no way to save him now. His body was completely fused with the damned object.

"You fused with it…"

"That's correct."

"Father…." I whispered as the tears started to sting the corners of my eyes.

I was really going to have to kill him now. There was no going back after fusing with the Hōgyoku. _**"Reina…"**_ Ekō Suiiki's voice echoed inside my head. The tone of her voice concerned me. It made me think something was wrong. _**"What's wrong?"**_ I mentally asked.

She went silent and I started to panic. The Hōgyoku sparkled against the sunlight and it sparked an idea. Twisting my left arm, the blade connected with his again and I switched arms in a frantic attempt to catch him off guard.

**Shūhei's**** POV**

I watched Reina on the offensive against her own father. I couldn't even describe the feelings I felt when I looked at her. She almost seemed desperate for something. "Something isn't right. Her attacks are random and impulsive." Izuru stated walking up to me.

"I agree. How is Emiko?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said behind us.

I turned to see her walking up to us. Her uniform was torn where her wound used to be. The wound was now only a small white scar. You couldn't even tell that she had been near death only twenty minutes prior. Her black hair fell over her shoulders in an ebony river. "She's planning something. There is a reason behind her impulsive attacks." She stated.

I saw Izuru reach for her hand and twine his fingers with hers. The small gesture made my heart ache for Reina's touch. I wanted to be up there with her, fighting by her side; but I knew that she was become angry if I interfered. Her spiritual pressure dropped for an instant and I immediately looked up to see Aizen's sword through her shoulder.

"REINA!" I yelled.

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, waiting to see if I should interfere. Her hand clenched his sword that was imbedded in her flesh. "Exactly where I wanted you…" She said and her mint aura surrounded her. I had no idea what she was talking about. How was being stabbed in the shoulder where she wanted to be?

**Reina's POV**

The edges of his sword sliced the inside of my palm as I took hold of it. My father tried to pull it back; but my grip was too strong. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked. I grinned despite being in overwhelming pain. The burning in my shoulder was almost unbearable.

"Hansha mirā…" I whispered.

I reached my right hand out and touched the Hōgyoku. A white iridescent light stretched out around the orb. His eyes widened in surprise or fear. I couldn't tell which one it was. He ripped his sword out of my shoulder and blood ran down my arm and dripped off my fingertips. The Hōgyoku pulsed as he tried to feed off its power; but instead I felt the power flow into me, healing my wound instantly.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"What needed to be done. You can no longer use the power of the Hōgyoku. Every time you feed off it, it will reflect away from you and empower the closest person to you." I explained.

He sneered and in a flash he was in front of me. The tip of his blade was at my abdomen, threatening to piece through my flesh. "You just sealed your fate." He said and plunged his sword straight through my abdomen. It felt like fire had ripped through my insides and was burning me from the inside out. I could hear Emiko scream my name from the ground below. My father's dark eyes flickered with anger and it finally sunk it that he didn't love me. He pulled his sword out and let me fall.

"_**Reina…"**_ Ekō Suiiki's voice echoed.

"_**I'm… I'm sorry… I failed."**_ I replied.

The fall seemed endless and the only thing I could see was my father's angry eyes boring down upon me. My eyes closed and I slipped into a black unconsciousness. I could feel Shūhei's spiritual pressure all around me; but I couldn't force myself to wake up. My body was so weak and I didn't have it in me to fight anymore.

**One Week Later**

I opened my eyes and my vision was slowly adjusting to being freshly used. When the blurriness cleared, I looked around and I saw that I was in the Squad Four treatment room and I could hear the familiar sounds of busy healers. Something was off about the situation. "What's going on?" I asked myself out loud.

"So you're finally awake." Emiko's voice came from the doorway.

I struggled to sit up. She was at my side in an instant, helping me to a sitting position without agitating my wound in my stomach. "What happened? Is this real? Am I really back in the Soul Society?" I asked franticly searching the room for something out of place.

Emiko giggled childishly and reached out to take my hands into hers. "You are perfectly sane. After Aizen stabbed you, you fell unconscious. Ichigo and Kisuke defeated him." She stated.

"So he is dead then?" I asked.

"No, he is sealed away."

In some ways that was a relief to me. Deep down I knew that I didn't want him to be dead. "How long have I been out for?" I asked hoping that it only had been a day or two; but when I saw Emiko sigh, I knew that it had been longer.

"You've been asleep for a week. Captain Unohana didn't know what to make of the situation. She thought you would have woken up the day after it happened."

"I'm sorry that I worried you. How is everyone else?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Shūhei said walking into the room.

Izuru was right behind him. Both of them smiled at me with relief upon their faces. Shūhei leaned down and kissed my forehead. I quickly grabbed his face and pulled him to my lips. I needed to feel his lips upon mine. I needed to know that I really was alive and that this wasn't some kind of dream.

Shūhei cupped my cheek in his hand, deepening the kiss. I didn't care that we had an audience. He meant the world to me and he needed to know that. "I love you." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and it simply melted all my worries away.

"I love you to, Reina." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" Izuru asked.

"Like a semi hit me; but other than that, I feel okay." I replied.

I turned my head away from them and saw my dormant zanpakuto lying on the table next to the bed I was in. I swallowed hard as if I was afraid to touch the sheath. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't defeat him." I cried out to my sword.

"Reina, you helped seal him away. The technique you used made it so he couldn't tap into the Hōgyoku's powers. You did all you could. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Emiko commented.

"That technique was called 'Hansha mirā' and it's like a mirror. It reflects whatever comes in contact with it back at the user or in that case, reflects to the closest person." I explained.

My hand came in contact with the sheath of my sword and pulled it onto my lap. I could feel Ekō Suiiki's presence circling over my hands. She was greeting me and it made me smile. At least she didn't hate me for not being able to defeat him, like I had vowed to do in the first place.

"Captain Sachiko, it's great to see you awake and well." A squad member stated as he walked into the room.

"Thank you"

I was thrilled to know that my squad members worried about my safety. It meant that I was respected enough to be called their Captain. Shūhei twined his fingers with mine and gave my hand a little squeeze. I knew that he would be by my side no matter what happened or what would happen in the future. Our eyes made contact and he shifted his body so he was directly in front of me.

"Reina"

"Hmm"

"I told you before we went into battle that I intended to ask you to become my wife when we returned…"

"Y…yes… you did."

I looked into his eyes. At the time he initially made the statement, it made me question whether or not he was serious about what he had said; but now I was convinced without a doubt that he was serious.

Emiko gasped when she saw Shūhei reach inside the left pocket of his pants and pull out a small box. Izuru put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Shūhei brushed his thumb across the back of my hand before opening the small box. Butterflies were fluttering inside my stomach rapidly. It was almost to the point of throwing up.

When he opened the box, I almost fainted with the sight I saw inside. The ring was simple; a thin white gold band with a heart shaped diamond in the center. Tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Reina, will you marry me?" He asked.

I shook my head 'yes' before the word could even form in my mouth. "Yes…yes I will." I finally answered. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my left ring finger. I could hear Emiko's quiet sobs and I looked up at her. She was sobbing into Izuru's chest out of happiness.

"Congratulations" Izuru said to the both of us.

"Thank you…" I replied.

I stared at the ring on my finger thinking about what would happen when we actually were married. Would the squad be stronger for it or would the squad members rebel against us? It was hard to say which way it would go; but I knew he would be with me every step of the way. Never in a million years did I think that I would be where I am today and I thanked my mother for everything she did to encourage me.

"Thank you, mom…" I whispered.

**Epilogue**

17 Months Later

**Reina's POV**

I sat at my desk working on the paper work that needed to be completed by the end of the day. I couldn't believe how much time had passed since my father's defeat. During that time, I married the most wonderful man in all of the Soul Society. My name was now Reina Hisagi; but the Squad members still call me Captain Sachiko sometimes just to limit the confusion between Shūhei and I.

"Good morning, Reina." Shūhei greeted as he walked into the office.

"Good morning. Could you take over for a little bit, I have my annual physical with Captain Unohana in twenty minutes?"

"Of course. Do you want me to accompany you?"

I turned my head in his direction. My crimson hair fell over my shoulders as I smiled at him. "I think I can manage alone. Thanks for offering though. I'll see you in a little while." I said and walked out of the office.

By the time I got to the Squad Four barracks it was practically time for my physical. I used flash-step to get to the designated place before I was late. Lieutenant Kotetsu gave me a warm smile as I walked into the room. "Good morning, Captain Sachiko. Or should I call you Captain Hisagi?" She asked.

"Either one is fine with me, Isane." I replied.

"Right this way. Captain Unohana has been expecting you."

I followed her into a treatment room and saw Retsu Unohana sitting in a chair. Her long black hair was braided in front of her chest. Out of all of the Captains, she is by far the most gentle. "Welcome, Reina." She greeted.

"It's good to see you."

"Shall we begin?"

She checked all my vitals and took a vial of blood of analysis. She asked me questions about my health and mental stability. Her hands worked diligently filling in the paper on her clipboard. "Captain Unohana, the results of the blood work." A squad member stated as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Thank you." She replied.

Her eyes scanned over the contents of the paper and then suddenly her eyes grew wide for a moment before returning back to normal size. "What's wrong?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing, it's just surprising is all."

"What is surprising?"

"Reina, you are pregnant."

"Come again…"

Her words dug in and then if finally occurred to me why I had been feeling off for the last week or so. The sadness of having to step down from my position as Captain was eating away at me; but the happiness of starting a family of my own was counteracting the sadness. Retsu repeated the blood results and confirmed my pregnancy after several other tests. Now the problem was telling Shūhei and the Head Captain.

I walked out of the barracks in Squad Four and headed in the direction of Squad One. I had to speak with the Head Captain before anything else could be said or done. The two guards outside his door stopped me from proceeding any further. "What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked.

"I must speak to the Head Captain about my physical health." I replied.

"Wait here. I will inform him of your request."

In a few moments the door opened and I was allowed passage inside. The Head Captain was behind his large desk scanning over the paper work from all the other squads. He lifted his head up as I approached. "Speak child. What ails you?" He said kindly.

"Sir, I have to step down from my position as Captain."

"What is your reasoning?"

"I am with child, sir."

His closed eyes opened slightly. It was a silent way of saying he wanted proof. I handed Lieutenant Sasakibe the paper Retsu had given me with all the proof he needed to see. My stomach was in knots as I waited for him to say something. "Summon all of the other Captains and Lieutenants." He announced.

I felt sick. I didn't want Shūhei to find out like this. I wanted to be the one to tell him; but the Head Captain refused to let me leave until everyone was here. Jushiro and Rukia walked into the chamber first. My body felt numb after seeing squad after squad pile into the room. Shūhei walked into the room and saw me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"There is something I need to tell you before Squad Ten shows up." I replied.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Shūhei."

His face went blank and the color faded. He looked pale as a ghost and I didn't blame him. It was completely unexpected for him and for me. Toshiro and Rangiku walked in and the doors were closed behind them. I wanted to talk to Shūhei alone; but the Head Captain took his place at the head of our lines. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice; but there is a matter that needs to be addressed." He stated.

I closed my eyes and dreaded what was about to happen. We still haven't found replacements for Squads Three and Five; and now with me stepping down Squad Nine will be without a Captain again. "Captain Sachiko has informed me that she is with child and has to step down from her position as Captain." He announced.

Hushed whispers and small comments were exchanged between members. "So what happens to Squad Nine now?" Momo asked quietly. Her eyes drifted over to me and I tried to smile.

"A new Captain will be appointed at the same time as new Captains for Squads Three and Five."

I hated the thought of someone new taking over the Squad Shūhei and I worked so hard to keep together; but there was nothing we could do to change his mind. The Head Captain dismissed the meeting and I was instantly surrounded by people. "Congratulations, Reina." Rangiku said before leaving with her Captain.

I walked with Shūhei back to the barracks. He was silent the entire time. I tried to read his expressions; but I couldn't read a thing. _**"Is he angry?"**_ I mentally asked. He opened the door to the office and allowed me to go inside first.

"Shūhei, are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. His back was towards me and in a split second he turned around, lifted me into his arms. His lips crashed down upon mine in a fevered frenzy of passion. My blood warmed in that moment. "I couldn't be happier, Reina." He said and leaned his forehead against mine.

**Nine Months Later**

"One more push, Reina." Retsu urged.

I bit my lip and used what little energy I had left to push with all my might. Hearing a small cry set me at ease. Shūhei leaned down and kissed me gently before turning his attention to the baby Retsu was cleaning up. "You have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations." She said and handed the small buddle to me.

"She's so beautiful…" Shūhei said wiping a tear away from his face.

"She looks like you."

"You think?"

I laughed a little at his innocent moment. The little girl in my arms definitely looked like her father besides the eyes. She had my sage eyes and it complimented the black hair on her tiny head. "What should we call her?" I asked.

"Sayuri" He replied.

"Hmm, I think you're right. She is a small lily."

I kissed her cheek. "Sayuri Hisagi, will be your name little one." I said before handing her to her father. Shūhei swallowed the obvious lump in his throat. He sat down cradling Sayuri in his arms. The sight before me was probably the most precious thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life.

"I love you and your mother more than life itself." He said and kissed his daughter's forehead.

I smiled as sleep finally took over. There was nothing better than having a family of my own and knowing that we all love each other.

**XxXx Thank you for reading and I hope you take the time to leave a comment about the story. If you are Renji fans, I have started to write a new story called 'Breathe on Me', check it out of you want to. XxXx**


	33. Chapter 33

**XxXx First of all I wanted to say I did change my penname. It is still the same author as AutumnEvening008. Secondly, I guess I forgot about Emiko and Izuru when I ended the story. So here is a second part to the Epilogue as requested by Chibi Yachiru-chan. Hope you enjoy reading this little additional chapter. Please review with your thoughts. XxXx**

Epilogue Part 2

**Emiko's POV**

I sat on the sofa in my quarters. It was hard for me to get used to the new Captain. Head Captain Yamamoto assigned Shinji Hirako as the new Captain of Squad Five, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi as the Captain of Squad Three and Kensei Muguruma as the Captain of Squad Nine. As it turned out Captain Muguruma was the one who saved both Shūhei and Reina when they were children.

The three of them are vizards like Ichigo Kurosaki. Over a hundred years ago they had been Captains; so I figured the Head Captain just gave them their positions back. Sixteen or seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Reina became pregnant and had to step down from her position as Captain. It was then that the Head Captain decided to bring the three Vizards in to fill in the vacant spots.

"Emiko!" Lieutenant Hinamori yelled.

"What the hell?" I grumbled sitting up from my lying down position.

I found it odd for the Lieutenant to be yelling at my door on my day off. Quickly getting of the sofa, I rushed to the door. Momo was breathing heavily like she had been running the whole way here.

"What's wrong Lieutenant Hinamori?" I asked.

"Reina had the baby!" She replied.

"Really?"

I was beyond excited. I knew that she was due any day now and I was thrilled to hear it had been today. "Is she allowed visitors?" I asked grabbing the bag beside the door that contained all sorts of baby items in neutral colors.

"Yes, I was just heading there and thought you'd like to know." She replied.

I smiled at how thoughtful she was. I was pretty sure that Reina was being smothered with visitors as we spoke. Izuru and I made a bet months ago about on what she would be having. He insisted that she was having a boy and I thought girl the entire time. It was very typical for a man to think every pregnancy was a boy.

Momo left without another word and I walked out the door, locking it behind me. Instead of going straight to the Squad Four medical facility, I rushed to the Squad Three office. Izuru would be there unless he was out training new recruits. Curling my fingers into a fist, I knocked on the large door. "Enter!" A voice yelled. I was pretty certain it wasn't Izuru's.

I pushed the large door open and saw Captain Ōtoribashi sitting behind his desk working on the stack of papers at the left corner of his desk. He looked up at me with his soft violet eyes that reminded me a lot of Rukia Kuchiki's. A single lock of his blonde hair fell into his face as he looked up at me.

"Emiko, are you looking for Izuru?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"I believe he is training new recruits today behind the barracks."

"Thank you Captain Ōtoribashi."

I bowed and left the office. Izuru and I have grown closer over the last year since we no longer had to worry about Aizen. The only thing we had to worry about was getting time to ourselves. We've actually talked about living together and marriage. The walk to the training grounds took longer than I had wanted it to; but I finally got there to see Izuru demonstrating kidō to a group of new recruits.

A smile crept to my lips, remembering that I learned kidō from Reina in attempts to impress him. That seemed like such a short time ago; but the reality was, that was over a year ago. The new recruits gathered together to give their Lieutenant some time to talk to me. Izuru saw me standing at the top of the pit.

"You can come down Emiko." He said waving at me.

I leapt down and landed in a crouch. The recruits looked at me like I was some foreigner. I was glad that I left the bag of presents up top; because this pit was practically destroyed. "Men, this is Emiko Rei. She is the Third Seat of Squad Five." He introduced.

"Lieutenant Kira, isn't she your girlfriend?" A squad member asked.

A blush formed on his cheeks and it made him look even more handsome than he already did. "That's correct." He replied and turned back in my direction. He almost seemed like he was silently asking me to help him.

"Izuru, Reina had her baby today." I blurted out before anyone could say anything else.

"You mean the former Captain of Squad Nine?" Another squad member asked.

"Yes"

"Alright men, we will finish this tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

The squad members scattered out of the pit like it was on fire, leaving Izuru and I alone. I smiled and leapt into his arms, clasping my arms around his neck. He chuckled at my action and leaned down to capture my lips. His kiss was exactly what I needed right that very minute. "Did you miss me or something?" He asked.

"I did miss you. You're always busy anymore." I replied pushing my bottom lip out in a pout.

"I'm sorry. Being a Lieutenant requires a lot of time. You'll understand when you become a Lieutenant."

"I doubt that I'll ever become a Lieutenant, Izuru. I understand that your work is important that's why I cherish every moment we do get to spend together."

He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. Our fingers twined together and before I knew it, he had flash-stepped with me out of the pit. I bent down to pick up the bag of baby presents for Reina and Shūhei. "Ready to go see the baby?" He asked.

"Of course I am. You know I'm going to be right." I commented.

"We will find out when we get there."

We rushed over to the Squad Four Medical Facility and asked to see Reina. Captain Unohana led us right to her room. I knocked on the door just loud enough for her to hear it. "Come in." She said in a soft calm voice. I opened the door to see her sitting in a chair holding a tiny little buddle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I just knew you were having a girl." I said rushing over to her side.

"It's good to see you Emiko. I was wondering when you would come see me." She replied.

Izuru walked into the room and nervously waved at Reina. She peered around me and saw him. A warm smile crept to her lips. "Come on Izuru. Come meet little Sayuri."

"It's a beautiful name." Izuru said peaking down over Reina shoulder to see the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Thank you." Shūhei said from behind us.

I turned to see him leaning against the open door. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His dark eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under his eyes. "You look awful, Shūhei. You look worse than Reina and she gave birth to your daughter." Izuru teased.

"Shut up. I've been up for two days straight."

"Em, do you want to hold her?" Reina asked.

"Oh of course I do!"

I sat down on the bed and she outstretched the baby to me. I cradled her head gently and pulled her close to my chest. I could feel her tiny breathing and it made me smile wholeheartedly. This baby was precious and would be meant for great things in her future that much I knew just by looking at her.

"Emiko, is something wrong? You look upset" Reina asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying this moment."

"You act like you'll never get to see her when you want to."

I could feel the warm tears trickling down my cheeks. Izuru was by my side in an instant, wondering what was wrong with me.

**Izuru's POV**

I saw the tears falling from her eyes and I didn't understand what would make her cry. Was it because she didn't think she'd ever become a mother? Or was it for a different reason. After her near death experience, she's been spending a lot of time within Squad Four. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Reina asked.

I almost forgot about their ability to read each other's emotions. They were connected by their zanpakuto's and referred themselves as kindred sisters. Emiko and Reina were as close as any sisters that I've ever known. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. I'll be fine." Emiko replied.

"Em, you can also talk to me no matter what. Just because I have Sayuri now doesn't mean that I'm going to push the people I care about away. Talk to me!"

"I envy you…"

"Emiko…" Izuru whispered.

"Why? I thought you were over that. You are a part of a wonderful squad. You have a wonderful boyfriend and friends. What more could you possibly envy-"

Reina stopped talking abruptly and closed her eyes, regretting what she had said. The wound Emiko had suffered at the hands of the hollow Ayon caused her major internal trauma to her female anatomy. Captain Unohana told her that she would have little chance of having children in the future; but there were some treatments that she could try to increase her chances.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot." Reina said leaning forward to hug her best friend.

Shūhei reached between them to take the baby into his arms. I wanted to comfort her; but I felt that Reina was the best choice for this particular situation. Shūhei walked over to me and moved the blanket away from Sayuri's small face. Looking down at the baby, I realized that she looked a lot like her father; but she had her mother's eyes.

"Is that why you've been spending a lot of time in Squad Four? Is there any change in your chances?" Reina asked.

"I'm up to a fifty percent chance now. I'm happy with that. I was at a twenty percent before the treatments. I've been grateful to Captain Kurotsuchi and his research into these treatments." Emiko answered.

"That's fantastic, Em. I'll pray every day that you will be given that chance to have what I have."

"Thank you."

I felt it was time to give them some space. Emiko bent down and kissed Sayuri's forehead and followed me out the door after saying our goodbyes. As we walked down the front steps of the barracks, I laced my fingers with hers. "Emiko, you know I love you no matter what happens right?" I asked.

She turned around and stopped walking. Her body trembled in attempts to hold back tears. I hated seeing her upset. It was heartbreaking for me to witness it. "I will never top loving you even if we can't have a child of our own." I said again.

"You say that now." She replied.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips in a wave of passion. I needed her to know that I would never leave her for any reason. I loved her like no other and it would forever be that way. I swiped my tongue along her parted lips, wanting entrance to her mouth. When she granted me access, her tongue swirled around mine.

Shifting her weight against me, I lifted her up bridal style and flash-stepped the whole way back to my quarters. "Emiko, I am not going anywhere. I told you that I will always love you no matter what and I will keep that promise to you forever."

"Izuru…"

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will pay whatever Captain Kurotsuchi wants to keep him researching for treatments for you."

"I... I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes."

"Yes to what?"

I leaned my forehead against her, "Yes to becoming my wife." I stated and smiled. Her body shook and I realized that she was once against crying; but this time it was different. She was crying out of happiness instead of sadness.

"Of course I will. I love you Izuru Kira."

"I love you to, my Emiko."

**XxXx Well there you have it; the final part of the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed reading about Emiko and Izuru. Please review with your thoughts. Check out 'Breathe on Me' if you wish. XxXx**


End file.
